Mass Effect 5
by Rabenkopf
Summary: PGI got crushed, Skarg Peeks beaten, but the purpose of his Dark Schemes remains still a riddle. Follow the second journey of the young hero called Kysaek, set in a galaxy 36 years after the events of Mass Effect 3.
1. Prolog

Welcome to the Sequel of Mass Effect 4 – A New Galaxy, Mass Effect 5.0 :-)

First music notification: "Mass Effect Theme – Mass Effect 1 (OST)", found on YouTube ;-)

* * *

_**Published by the German Mass Effect Universe Forum  
**_

_**A MEU Community Production**_

_**Written by Pain87 Originals**_

_**and translated by**__**Rabenkopf**_

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0 **

On a balcony of a higher floor three figures are standing and below them is expending the marvelous, familiar lake of the Citadel Presidium Ring. One Turian with a blue suit, which has a white stripe, supports himself at the railing and murmurs: **"Kysaek is still alive…"**, and an unknown female voice answers: **"It is merely a matter of time."**, whereupon another male, a little bit fast speaking voice responds: **"You are telling this for two months already. This woman becomes a growing threat for us."** By these words the Turian drones noticing: **"Matter of time? Becoming a threat? The time works against us and she has become a threat already before Peeks' death, moreover there is still Roskor Reed. He doesn't know a thing about us indeed, but when the Council really captures him, it could endanger all of this even more…"** The picture blurs and pure blackness expands…

"_**In the year 2221 the galactic community was shaken by a serious incident and was split even more than it was anyway.**_

_**Unwanted an Asari called Kysaek was drawn into the scheming of the major corporation PGI and convicted it for numerous serious crimes four months ago. Despite a wealth of evidence many questions remained unanswered and in search for answers the Citadel Council focuses solely on PGI and the in the meantime wanted Gangster Boss Roskor Reed.**_

_**This man wages a war against Aria T'Loak about the hegemony of the Omega Systems for quite some time already and is on the verge of defeat. Recently Reed was found on the planet Aite and old acquaintances want to turn to Kysaek with a lucrative offer…" **_

* * *

I would recommend you to check the Logo of this story now ;-)

* * *

**Prolog**

The door of an elevator opens and an Asari with simple crew uniform steps outside. She goes along a corridor and on the right side a Turian and a Batarian are positioning themselves. Both wear also the same simple uniform, which left chest is decorated by a 'K', before the two salute to the Asari. She nods in short and moves on straight forward, going at a door. The passage opens and in front of her the Bridge of the Galaxy is expanding. In front of the Galaxy Map the woman stops and puts her arms at the sides, whereby a Volus speaks to her from the side: **"I have asked myself already when you will come, Kysaek."** Elaine looks around for a moment, before looking to Jerto Ma, answering: **"I sat in traffic…are we ready?"**; **"Always. We have only waited for you."**; **"Good. Then Selok should get started."**, Kysaek orders loosened up and Jerto Ma turns to his Terminal, typing around on it. Few seconds later the voice of the batarian pilot Selok is heard via ship loudspeaker: **"Calling all: FTL-Jump in 30 seconds."** In the meantime Elaine goes some steps forward and leans at the railing in front of the Galaxy Map, looking around once more. She sees that most Terminals are occupied and everyone types around eagerly, accompanied by Selok's voice: **"Ten seconds…nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"** A muffled 'Wupp' runs through the walls and the Galaxy disappears in her FTL-Jump.

* * *

Next soundtrack: "Menu Theme – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Mostly it becomes silent again and only a shallow creaking runs through the metal of the ship. From her position Kysaek hears how Selok reports without loudspeaker now: **"Eezo Core stable. Engine Temperature normal. Estimated Time of Arrival by our goal: around two hours."** Then the Batarian gets silent again and Elaine pushes herself away from the railing, turning to her personal Terminal. She activates it and checks some data, whereby Jerto Ma asks the Asari: **"How was the free time, Kysaek?"**; **"For once relaxing. I was indeed most of the time in my apartment, but there I could unwind at least for a bit. No appointments, no one asking me for a decision and no one shooting at me…all in all really some relaxing weeks."**; **"Good to hear. Here by us it was relatively peaceful and everyone works in a satisfying way."**; **"Yes? Unusual. Nothing I need to know?"**

"**Well that I haven't said of course. On the one hand…she is back on board."**; **"And with 'she' you mean…?"**; **"Kalis. We thought actually she wouldn't come back…but it has taken some time till she has…acquired an appropriate reputation again."**; **"One could think someone is happy that all his crimes were waived. When the Spectres or whoever appear here for anything, we kick her out of the ship instantly."**; **"My sentiments exactly. But except for her Shalei has returned as well."**

"**Shalei? Why? I thought she has settled the debt. At least she said it to me this way and I agreed."**; **"Well after the events of the last two months she meant it is far from being over. When you want to know it more precisely, you need to talk to her."**; **"I see."**; **"Otherwise there is nothing worth mentioning. It is same old, same old."**; **"Good."**, Kysaek answers and deactivates her Terminal again. She turns back to the Bridge Exit, saying to Jerto: **"I need to relax first for a while. When there is something, I am in my cabin."**; **"Understood, Kysaek."** the Volus confirms and Elaine leaves the Bridge, wheeling with her arms alternatively and going upwards to her cabin.

The door of her room opens and the whole room is completely dark. Elaine activates her Omni-Tool and switches the light on. Behind her the door plates close again, while she goes straight forward to her bed. Without getting undressed or changing clothes she allows herself to fall on the bed, activates still the audio program of her Vid Screen lying. Then the Asari closes her eyes and listens to a male voice speaking via the audiolog: **"And now to the galaxy-wide news: As part of administration of the former major corporation PGI the Citadel Council has appointed a new CEO and the large concern still remains under the watch and direct control of the Council. In this way the economic total loss is kept within limits as much as possible and ensures the nonappearance of a galaxy-wide increase of the unemployment. Still the future of this corporation remains uncertain, because it records almost 90 percent of declines of sales and many people avoid PGI products. **

**In the meantime the hunt for further high-ranking employees of the company continues and not before yesterday again half a dozen of managers were found in an underground bunker in the Ice Desert of Mawinor. The search progresses sluggishly, because many bases are vacated cause of the published data and there for new, unknown positions are established."** The voice makes a short break, before continuing: **"To further news: According to reports of the local Medias the civil war in the Omega Systems seems to come closer to its end. The forces of the notorious and being connected with the events around PGI Roskor Reed are beaten mostly. But there is no trace of the Crime Boss and as long he is alive the war will barely be over. Spokesmen of the Council…"** the remaining words are indistinct for Kysaek, when she falls asleep now.

Kysaek dozes and the time passes fast. Another white lightning brightens the surrounding black space for a moment and the Galaxy leaves her FTL-Jump, only to disappear few moments later in her Tactical Cloak. But the Asari doesn't get waken up by this, but instead from a familiar, turian male voice: **"Do you want to spend the next days sleeping?"** Kysaek reacts to the voice and opens the eyes, answering lying on her belly: **"I am considering."**; **"You are considering? You had some free days, no weeks only just. Isn't that enough?"** the voice asks and Elaine pushes herself upwards, before turning around, sitting down on the edge and looking to the upper part of her cabin: Tavis is standing there beside the railing of the stairs and has crossed his arms.

Kysaek says to him: **"These time lags between planets and ships are horrible."**; **"One could say that you have adapted to it after all this time."**; **"Not quite right…but what's up? Why have you woken me up?"**; **"Straight to the point, mh? No nice greeting? No how are you? You are still able to hurt me really."**, Tavis murmurs obviously playing. Kysaek gets up slowly and rubs over her neck, replying: **"I know that we haven't talked with each other much since the end of Serpent 3. Let us talk when I am bit more fit, okay?"**; **"Of course…and what's going on: There is someone in the Com Line and wants to talk with you."**

"**And there for you come the whole way up here specially?"**; **"Well, somehow some think that it would be better and to quote Vorrn: 'You hope into the bed of the Blue One, so you play the damn Greetings Committee.'"**; **"Nice like always."**, Elaine states and Tavis nods silently, before the Asari adds: **"Good, I check who is calling to us there. We speak later."**; **"Alright."**, the Turian replies and turns around to go. Kysaek follows the example and one after another the two leave the room, before driving down to the Main Level with the Elevator.

Both leave the Elevator, whereby Tavis goes to the Engine Room and Elaine to the Com Room. The Asari steps inside the room, activates the terminal there and gets scanned. After few seconds behind the opposite terminal an older human in Alliance uniform appears: Admiral Jeff Moreau. He greets her: **"Kysaek, it's been a while… …man, you are looking quite like shit."** Elaine crosses her arms and answers calmly: **"Charming as ever. One could mean one is more fit after a little bit free time, or not?"**; **"You can say that again."**, Joker confirms and pushes his cane underlying on the ground, whereby Elaine presses: **"What can I do for you?"**; **"Can't someone get in touch without a special reason?"**, Jeff asks, with a lightly stupidly looking smirk. Kysaek narrows her eyelids a bit and answers with appropriate silence. Moreau waits few seconds before adding: **"Okay, okay, I admit it. I have contacted you, because I want to make you and your crew an offer."**; **"What one?"**; **"The Citadel Council has got information where Roskor Reed is found right now…and there we thought instantly about you."**

"… …**no interest. I am happy that all of this is over."**; **"It is over? Like people tell, you had quite much trouble in the last months…in shape of shootouts, explosions and more."**; **"Yes and that's why I don't want to have even more. This whole dogfights among the companies or some Merc Packs are hard enough already."**; **"Ah…Mercs…of course."**; **"Why me of all people? The Council has enough own people for such a thing certainly."**; **"Yes, of course. The Fifth Fleet of the Alliance, the 77th Recon Fleet of the Hierarchy, the Normandy SR-5 of the N7 Army and the Spectre Enar Piéren are taking part in this mission."**; **"Then you don't need me for sure."**

"**Hey, hey, as Admiral of the Fifth Fleet I am allowed to care for support in shape of Mercs. I think 500.000 Credits is a generous offer and you want to get on the wrong side of the old Reed for sure."**; **"500.000 Credits? Has the Alliance too much money?"**; **"The Fiscal Year is over soon and our budget is not exhausted yet. When I don't reach the upper end of it, you know what will happen then? …Correct! We get less money for the next year, because the bureaucrats will think, we need less."**; **"And that's why you think about us?"**; **"Of course. Much money and the last opportunity to score Reed off."**, Joker repeats and beside him the uniformed EDI appears, blaming: **"Don't forget that we want to recruit Kysaek and her crew also for their skills."**; **"…I wanted to add this right now."**, Joker claims and EDI looks to Elaine, greeting her: **"Hello Kysaek."**; **"Hello XO EDI…but for real, I am not very keen about this. There is not missing any money and who catches Reed doesn't matter at the end. I am not interested in revenge."**, Kysaek explains and Joker coughs lightly, getting a little bit more serious now: **"We haven't thought that anyway, but we need someone who had to do with Reed once already and we need to trust this person."**, what EDI confirms: **"That is also the true reason why we want you."**

Elaine thinks about these words for a moment, looking in between the two in this time. Few moments later she asks: **"You want us, because you trust us? I don't understand that completely."**, whereupon EDI says: **"The Citadel Council wants to have Reed alive at all costs, but considering all events of the last months, we don't believe that he will get to the Council alive."**; **"You think someone wants to kill him so he doesn't talk?"**; **"Correct."**, EDI confirms and Joker speaks again: **"I believe you know better than others that there is more behind this whole thing. We have racked our brains already, although the Alliance Leadership has entrusted us with other priorities."** EDI adds: **"It is not safe, but we believe all of this is a conspiracy with unknown goal."**

Thereupon Elaine asks the AI: **"A conspiracy?"**; **"Yes that is what makes sense the most. Skarg conducted intensive research with Reaper Teach, apart from all other things. He had enormous resources available and Reed is…or rather was a big shot in the Omega Systems. Still the collaboration of these two would make no sense when there is no third party or even more in this. Perhaps a politician, who covered Peeks' back."**; **"That doesn't sound good….and it doesn't play a part in contributing to change my opinion still."**, Kysaek states with a calm voice and Joker replies: **"Okay look at it this way: when we are able to catch Reed alive and bring him to the Council, then all of this can be over soon. But when someone else catches him and perhaps kills him, all of this will drag on even more and whatever could happen. Of course you could kill him also, but that would lead to the same result and I don't believe that you want to keep struggling with all this shit, or not?"** Jeff presses and Kysaek shakes her head, confirming the assumption: **"Of course not…"**

The Asari snorts extensively now and says: **"Fine. Send me all information and I discuss this with my Team."** Joker as well like EDI nod to Elaine and the Admiral answers: **"Alright Kysaek. We see us in two days then, Fifth Fleet out."** The images of the Alliance officers disappear and the Asari rubs over her face, before turning to the door. She starts moving and considers: **"All of it is over, I have persuaded myself the last months over and over again…damn illusions."** With this thought and with a lightly bad mood, Kysaek leaves the Com Room…

* * *

And that's it, the start of Mass Effect 5.0 ;-) I hope everyone has enjoyed this start and even wants to write a review ;-) We, me and the author, are always happy to read one ^^

And now some explanations follow for newcomers: Throughout the story there will be notifications like the ones in this chapter – reason: inside the story are always images (insert what I write then into Google/Images) and links for music-soundtracks (in YouTube instead ^^), but Fanfiction doesn't allow this kind of things – with other words: it is a solution to bypass this ban ^^; not the best way, but I don't know a better one ^^; When someone knows a better way, I am eager to read it ^^

Another important thing: this story is created in an interactive way in the German Mass Effect Universe Forum :-) interactive means: the author posts always some decisions which will appear in the next chapter and we, the readers, are allowed to decide how Kysaek decides in this situations (by majority voting) :-) so in a way it reminds on the Games of Mass Effect ^^ Everyone who can understand German can take part in this voting of course :-) (also the story there is always a little bit ahead to this English version here ;-) )

And when you newcomers are interested in this story here, I can recommend you only to read Mass Effect 4 – A New Galaxy first ^^ after all the story here builds upon it :-)


	2. Catch Roskor Reed! - Part One

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act I**__: Trouble, Explosions and Death…the Galaxy is back_

**Chapter I: **Catch Roskor Reed! – Part One

* * *

And it goes on with music: "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Since Kysaek has got the request of Admiral Moreau, almost a whole day passed and the Fifth Alliance Fleet has sent all relevant information to the Galaxy in the meantime. Kysaek sits in the Planning Room of the ship, has crossed her left leg with the right and supports her head with the right hand. While the Asari waits for her comrades, she considers: **"The last time when we sat together in this way, is almost three months ago and in between most of them came off, as well like me not long ago. I ask myself what they say to this offer and if all of it is over for real with Reed …"**

When the entrance door opens, Kysaek raises her glance and sees how Galaen steps inside as the first. The female Turian nods silently to the Asari, who returns this gesture. Directly after her Vorrn comes inside, with his usual grim looking mien and he sits down without any word or other gesture. Elaine keeps it by her glance at the entrance, through which now one after another step inside. Dorvan appears as a hologram beside the door and as the last Schaefer steps inside the room, whereupon the door closes again. Almost everyone has sat down and only Phonor, Shalei and Dorvan's image stand. For a moment it is completely silent and Tavis is the first to break it with his words: **"Wow…you know that? After a long time acquaintances see each other again and then there is this depressive feeling."**, whereupon Vorrn says snorting: **"That is only this bad ship slop for sure, which passes your stomach right now…I on the other hand need to endure again Kysaek's visage now, exactly when I have adapted to Galaen."**

Elaine looks to the Krogan, shakes her head smirking lightly and Galaen says calmly: **"Very flattering, Vorrn. But I believe you need rather Kysaek than me…because your remarks slide down from me like water from the stone."** Vorrn grins evilly and Elaine gets up. She leans against the central terminal and speaks: **"I have missed all of you also…really all. After my free time I had hoped that everything will become a little bit more peaceful and our next meeting would have a happy reason for once, but I need to disappoint you."** By this sentence Dorvan asks: **"Has it to do something with the fact that Roskor Reed was found on Aite?"**

Now everyone looks to Dorvan and then instantly back to Kysaek, who puts her arms at the side and moans lightly annoyed to the Batarian: **"You miss nothing what runs through our programs, what?"**; **"Rarely, but that with Reed I know for weeks already. Aria T'Loak has leaked the information to the Citadel."**; **"She has? Nothing is written about this in Moreau's information."**; **"Probably he doesn't know it even…I class it as politics."**; **"Mhh mhh, well. I think it isn't important anyway, if it is true or not. The Alliance wants to hire us and offers 500.000 Credits for this mission."**, Kysaek explains and on some faces surprise is seen, but it doesn't take long and Shalei coughs lightly, saying to Kysaek: **"Eherm, you want to go to the fight against Reed?"**; **"Yes, why not?"**; **"Your short-term memory doesn't seem to be the best…"**, Shalei realizes and Phonor agrees: **"This High-Tech Killer Commando two months ago wasn't enough for the Asari like it seems."** To this memory Schaefer adds: **"Or the first burning and then collapsing small skyscraper…"** what Tavis completes: **"Not to forget the thing with the scrap press…"** Hereby everyone nods now, like they would say **"Oh yes, the scrap press…"**

Kysaek waits only for a short moment, before saying: **"Yes…I understand your objections. I didn't want to do it at the start, but Moreau and EDI had a convincing argument."** Thais asks Elaine: **"What one?"**; **"Well first they said that they trust us. The two fear that someone wants to prevent that Reed gets to the Citadel alive and you know how this can be with accidents…"**, the Asari claims and gets a silent nod from everyone, before continuing: **"The Admiral and EDI believe that we are onto a conspiracy and that everything can end before it starts at all by catching Reed. That's the point of us being there, because we for sure don't want that all of this continues this way."**

The present ones agree by nodding silently and partially by simple **"Yes."**, whereby Vorrn is the exception: **"I don't know what you girls have…that is daily life of many Krogans."** he claims snorting and Tavis states soberly: **"Yes…and that's why you stayed here…because such a thing you can find everywhere."** Vorrn growls, but before he can reply, Kysaek intervenes: **"I see we agree…We take part in this mission, care there for that Reed gets arrested alive and get a nice reward for it. I have ordered Selok already to set course to the Phoenix Massing Cluster. There we join the Fifth Alliance Fleet and get our instructions. We can spare a pre-briefing now, because I don't know how Moreau's plan is looking anyway. Till we are there still some time remains, so use it. We are ready here."** Elaine looks to her companions, one after another, while they get up and go to the exit. When only the Asari is left in the room, she considers: **"Okay…till we are there, there is still time. I should look around on the ship now."** she nods to this thought and then goes to the exit.

First she looks to the Bridge door and then to the Elevator. After a short moment Elaine goes left and opens the door to the Bridge. She stops beside her command seat and notices while looking around that the Bridge is occupied only sparsely. But Galaen, Selok and Jerto Ma are found on their positions. Kysaek breathes in and out deeply once, before moving to the lower part of the Bridge, where Selok says in his droning way to Galaen: **"So she is back here?"**; **"Yes, whereby I don't know for how long. Perhaps Kysaek applies herself to other things again after this mission."**; **"Maybe better this way. Then these various idiots of the galaxy have no reason to attack the Galaxy or affect the ship somehow else."**, Selok claims and Galaen shrugs subtly with her shoulders.

With this the conversation ends and Kysaek stops beside the turian woman, who looks like so often through the opened view window of the Bridge inside the black space, having her arms put on the back. Elaine on the other hand puts only her right arm at the side, while asking Galaen: **"Not much changed here, or not?"**; **"Not really, although I need to admit, that it isn't the same, when you are not onboard."**; **"What you mean?"**; **"It is hard to explain. When someone else has left the ship, cause of whatever, then it is not like when you are not here…don't get me wrong. I get along with the task of being the XO, but I need to say that my way of doing a tour across the ship is much less popular than yours."**; **"You mean talking with everyone?"**; **"Yes. With me it is a trial, an inspection, strictly to rule…not so by you. You do it simply."**; **"And the others like that more? Many a person has complained ever and anon or laughed at it."**; **"It is hard for some to see what they have, till it's gone."**; **"Very flattering…and what's with you?"**; **"With me? What you mean?"**; **"Have you missed it as well?"** By these words Kysaek points on herself as well like on Galaen, switching this pointing back and forth. Galaen forces herself to smirk weakly and answers: **"I wouldn't say 'missed'. Let's call it a gain of my duties, where I feel indeed joy."**; **"Eh…thanks?"**; **"It was nothing."**, Galaen responds only and Kysaek says to her: **"I want to hear what the others have to say still."**; **"Of course, Kysaek."**, the female Turian returns and Elaine goes some steps to the side, where Selok is sitting in the seat of the helmsman.

He spins at the notifications, types around a little bit and deactivates most of the opened windows when Elaine stands beside him. He turns his head a little bit left and snorts: **"So you are back here, mh?"**; **"For now."**; **"This means, you go away again?"**; **"Perhaps, but because I own this ship, I will come back over and over again to take your hopes away."**; **"You may be the owner of the ship, but I am the pilot."**; **"Who basically works for me…"**; **"Matter of opinion. When I wanted to, I could fly the ship in an asteroid by the next opportunity and you would be powerless."**; **"And what is stopping you from doing that?"**; **"I weigh it. I would sacrifice my life by this action for sure, but the ship is much too good to waste it for this…your luck."**; **"Saying nothing of the fact, that you like this place here more without me, how is it going on the ship?"**

"**You have answered the question right now yourself…"**; **"Yeah, yeah, nothing special? Everything like always?"**; **"Except of the fact that Dorvan improves the systems permanently and Tonn'Veres is hinting me always that I shouldn't overwork the engine, everything is like always."**; **"What exactly you do with the engine?"**; **"Testing. I fly the ship for months, but still need to find out his limits and get the best possible out of him."**; **"His? Don't they tell that ships are basically women normally?"**; **"Barhg, I don't belong to this sentimental pack. I respect the ship and treat it good, but that's why I don't need to do this besotted shit."**; **"I haven't expected this anyway. My statement was meant in general."**; **"Yes, there you are right of course…"** Selok confirms and Elaine's nod, before saying: **"I have still some things to do. Keep the ship on course."**; **"Useless statement."** the Batarian drones and the Asari turns away from him. She goes back to the higher part of the Bridge and looks to Jerto Ma, who is typing around on his Terminal like always – Elaine comes closer to the Volus, whereupon this one stops his work and turns around to Kysaek.

First one can hear some breathing through his Enviro Suit, before he starts speaking with his VI-Voice: **"Kysaek. Do you know actually how well everything is working right now?"**; **"That depends on what you mean."**; **"Business of course. In the meantime all what we built has established itself a little bit and that we convicted PGI has cared there for of course that it has become even better."**; **"Yes, I know. I am indeed not so experienced like you, but I keep an eye on all of It."**; **"I have no doubt about that."**; **"You know, I wanted to ask you something for a while already."**; **"Go ahead."**; **"Are you actually always here? Do you sleep while standing?"**; **"Ehahaha, a good joke…no, no. But I am adapted to work very much and very long, which is why you see me here always. My former activities as administrator and free merchant have contributed their part to this certainly."**; **"Absolutely…although it is almost a cliché that Volus do such activities."**; **"What should we do else? We are researcher, merchants, administrators and all things which require thinking. We are no soldiers or suited for heavy, manual labor and similar things."**; **"According to the next planned Blasto Movie, you Volus would be the perfect Spectres."**; **"Yes, I have heard about this. Blasto was the first Hanar Spectre and should train the first Volus Spectre…a dynamic Duo is born. Amusing story."** Jerto says and Kysaek agrees by nodding. She looks for a moment to the side and then back to Jerto Ma, saying: **"I have still some things to do, we continue talking later."**; **"You know where you can find me most often."** the Volus responds and turns back to his Terminal. Elaine on the other hand goes to the Bridge Exit and leaves the room.

She follows the corridor till to the Elevator and hears two voices. Left from her beside the interior Sluice Door is standing the Turian and Batarian, who she meets quite often in this area. While Kysaek goes to the other side around the Elevator, she listens to the two. The Batarian says to the Turian: **"It looks like we are once again in the middle of all of It."**; **"Yes, I have heard how Phonor and Vorrn have talked about it earlier. Supposedly we have set course to the Fifth Alliance Fleet and will advance against Roskor Reed."**; **"Reed…the guy is, like the humans say, on the descending branch. Although Kysaek has blown his alliance, he has waged war against Aria T'Loak."**; **"Well, I believe he had no choice. Aria would have attacked him anyway. In this way he could keep on the picture…I would claim."**; **"Either way: Reed is finished, but this small Civil War has cared for Chaos in the Omega Systems."**; **"There you are right."** the Batarian agrees and Kysaek is already too far away to hear even more. She opens the door to the Engine Room and steps inside the big Machines Deck.

Also in this premises not much has changed, at least as far Kysaek can see it from here: left from her is Jennifer Mars, the human Technician, on the platform there and controls her Terminal. On the right side on the other hand is Tavis, whereby the Turian stands at the railing and doesn't work at his Terminal. In front of Kysaek stairs lead downwards, where the quarian Chief Engineer Tonn'Veres is found. Elaine herself stays at the entrance area for a moment, when Jennifer starts to curse loud: **"Damn Crap! He is doing it again!"**, whereupon Tonn'Veres answers: **"Again? Give me the data!"** The two hammer on their Terminals now a little bit faster and it gets silent again for a moment, accompanied by a beeping noise, as well like a quiet droning of the core. A little bit upset Tonn'Veres says: **"One day it will happen…one day the whole damn engine will blow up in our faces! …Direct the Voltage Peaks to unimportant areas. I contact Selok."**, and from the three other engineers is heard a simultaneous **"Aye, aye."**, before Tonn'Veres creates the connection to Selok, saying: **"Selok! What are doing right now?!"**; **"I fly and you?"**; **"I care there for that the ship isn't blowing up!"**; **"Then both of us do their job."**; **"I'll pull the plug soon!"**; **"With full power? Not smart. Then that would happen what you want to prevent."**; **"Gnhhhpfff…don't overwork the core so much simply…please."**; **"I'll consider it."** With these words the conversation in between the two men ends and Tonn'Veres sighs only.

Kysaek shakes her head silently and goes the stairs up to Tavis' platform. She leans against the railing of the ship wall with her hips, whereby Tavis turns around slowly and says to the Asari: **"Ach, now it is really like earlier."**; **"Yes, heard it already few times."**; **"And for sure you will still hear it few times more."**; **"Without a doubt…you know what I asked myself?"**; **"No, what?"**; **"Why you stayed on the ship…is that something like a service for free?"**; **"Ach, like always asked outspoken. No, that is still belonging to my task."**; **"I thought it ended when PGI was beaten?"**; **"I thought this as well and wanted to go…well, not that I wanted to so much, but you know how I mean it."**; **"Sure."**; **"At all events it was few days after we stopped PGI and we were close to the Citadel. I wanted to leave the ship, saying farewell first of course, but before I could do that, I have got a message."**; **"Message? From who?"**; **"No idea. Distorted voice, no picture, not even Dorvan could backtrack It."**; **"And what this message told?"**; **"Something quite simple: 'Your task is not over yet, Mr. Ciran. Still it is necessary to protect Kysaek, that's the deal.'"**; **"Mhhh…your employer?"**; **"Probably, but I was not sure. So I have postponed my departure and what happened then you know."**; **"Much."**; **"And properly speaking, whatever I do, my task is still not over. But I should have obtained even more money perhaps, considering the length and the demanded service."**

"**Ach come on. It is not so bad for you here and everyone earns something, in many respects."**; **"Right. Kalis entertains with the Crew, while killing people by the way; Vorrn looks for a spot to die, Phonor can liven up his old soldier days…everyone has something here."**; **"As well like you have me?"**; **"Have I? I am not so sure what there is in between us."**; **"Yes…I know as much as you."**; **"And now?"** the Turian asks simply and Kysaek looks to the side for a moment, crossing her arms. Some seconds pass before she looks back to Tavis and answers: **"I believe we should keep it again like before the attack on Serpent 3 and keep what happened as a nice memory…"**; **"Yes. I think it is the best this way, Kysaek."**, Tavis agrees and the Asari nods, before saying: **"I have still some things to do; we'll talk later."** The Turian nods, before turning to his Terminal and saying: **"I am here, when there is something."** Elaine pushes herself away from the railing, before going the stairs down. She goes right and follows the stairs there till she has reached Tonn'Veres.

The Quarian works right now at his Terminal, but stops after noticing the Asari and turning to her. He greets her: **"Hello, Kysaek; nice to have you back onboard."**; **"Tonn, I am happy as well. I hope everything is alright down here…except for that everything can blow up."**; **"Yes. Except for that, everything is alright. Selok had too much free time lately, concerning some things. I hope he will become a little bit more affable again, now where you are back."**; **"I will do my best."**; **"Thanks."**; **"But I hope you and the others have used the time also for other things and were not the whole time here."**; **"Don't worry. I was on Rannoch for some weeks and have visited relatives and I have set the others free as well alternatively."**; **"You were on Rannoch?"**; **"Yes. I try to come to Rannoch all few months to keep the contact to the family. I am the only one who is not living there."**; **"Needs to be hard."**; **"Sometimes. But I believe I wouldn't like a steady life at one and the same place for too long. You know why I have come on the Galaxy after all."**; **"Yes, to understand how your ancestors lived."**; **"Exactly and I like this way of life. Quarians and ships belong to each other simply."**; **"I believe I need to ask this Shalei once – if she sees it the same way."**; **"The assassin?"**; **"Let's stay by Shalei, but yes."**; **"I think she is also this kind of Quarian, who can't stay at one and the same place for too long."**; **"That doesn't answer how she sees this thing with the ships."**; **"Right."**; **"Well at any rate: I have still some things to do and don't want to bother you longer."**; **"Always on the ball, like we."**, the Quarian responds and turns back to his Terminal. Elaine goes left then and follows the stairs till to the bottom, going to the door of the Server Room.

Even before Kysaek can step inside the room, she can hear shooting noise from inside and changes instantly to a weak attack posture. Additionally she hears Dorvan's voice: **"Busted! New High Score!"**, whereupon she loosens her posture up again, before opening the door. Inside the Server Room Dorvan is sitting, back directed to the door, on his seat and in front of him is found a holographic window. In it is found an armed Batarian, together with three other figures and the text 'Team extracted' appears. Elaine leans at the wall with her right shoulder silently first, before saying: **"You know, I was about to storm the room right now."** The chair of Dorvan turns around and the Batarian stands up, answering the Asari: **"Sorry, it seems to have been too loud."**; **"A little bit. I thought you get massacred here…what is that?"**; **"You mean the game?"**; **"Yes, that I see too. But what one?"**; **"You don't know it? It is called Galaxy at War and plays during the Reaper War. It is almost 30 years old, but still a great game."**; **"Isn't the banging we have anyway not enough?"**; **"Ach it is only a game. Moreover I need to defend my score over and over again…for almost 15 years I have the highest in the whole galaxy. A little bit nostalgic, but I need that."**; **"The highest in the whole galaxy…? You have…ach no, no. I better don't ask even."**; **"Yes, skip it better. You wouldn't understand it anyway."**

"**Without a doubt and what you have done still during my absence?"**; **"You know me: collecting information, surfing through the ExtraNet, continuing to modify the ship. Nothing special."**; **"Do you leave your bunker here at least sometimes?"**; **"Sure. I have adjusted to the ship and most of the people, but still I do most of the things in the usual way."**, the Batarian explains and Kysaek nods, before asking: **"Tell me…cause of this thing. Have you found something?"**; **"No… I am sorry. Despite devoting most of my time on it, I have found nothing till now. No place, no data, not even the smallest hint. Whoever it is…belongs to the most powerful people of this galaxy and I mean REALLY powerful."**; **"If I should rate this good or bad, I don't know. We can wait there only like it seems."**, Elaine considers loud and Dorvan nods. Kysaek looks passed the Batarian one moment later, before looking around in the room and saying: **"Stick to it. We'll talk next time again."**; **"Alright, Kysaek."** the hulk confirms, sitting back down into his seat and turning back to his first position. Simultaneously Elaine leaves the Server Room and goes the whole way back to the Elevator of the Main Level.

She activates the Elevator and waits in front of the door till to the arrival of the machine. After a short moment the metal plates move apart and Kalis steps outside of the Elevator, stopping directly behind Kysaek. Like so often she has a seductive, but simultaneously also cold smile on her lips, while speaking: **"Kysaek, once again on Chatting Tour?"**; **"When you want to call it this way."**; **"As impersonal as ever…and that although we haven't seen each other for a while. I have missed you for real…"**; **"That is only partly mutual…I thought you didn't want to come back."**; **"Oh please. After these whole incidents, you believe I will go so simply?"**; **"You said yourself you wanted to have your fun and when this is over, you will go."**; **"I said that…but I have seen: The fun has started only just, don't you think as well?"**; **"We will never agree to this…talking about fun."**; **"Really? Thereby we have the perfect opportunity right now."**

"**About what are you talking?"**, Kysaek asks skeptically and Kalis eyes move backwards to the opened Elevator, before saying: **"You…me…the Elevator…"**; **"…like always a nice offer, but I have no time for this."**, Elaine claims and Kalis sighs sadly in a pretending way, replying: **"Some day you will want it…and you will like it, mhehehe."**; **"We will see."**; **"Oh yes…we will and till then…"**, Kalis says only, before coming closer to Kysaek, whereby the next thing happens so fast despite seeming slow: before Elaine can react generally, Kalis has kissed her lips and leaves her behind without another word by going to the Bridge. Not visible, if she should be disgusted or fascinated, Kysaek wipes across her mouth with the right arm and steps inside the Elevator now.

She chooses the first Lower Level, before the machine starts moving. During the short drive, she considers cringing a little bit: **"I believe some day I need to kill or give myself of to Kalis…in the long run it can't continue this way."** The cringing flows through Kysaek's body now and she trembles like it would be cold. In the same moment the Elevator stops moving and the Asari steps outside, directly to the ship laboratory. From it no music is coming for once, but there for the muffled noise of a welding burner. Barely Kysaek has opened the door to the laboratory, she sees already the shining, flashing light of the Omni-Tool Welding Burner and its user Schaefer. He is bended over the middle table of the room and works on a half-opened detonator, which is used for bigger ship cannons. Instead of the usual coat the human wears a vest and a protection visor in front of the face, while Kysaek keeps a safe distance to the hot fire.

Schaefer lifts his head for a moment and looks to Kysaek, but lowers it equally fast again. He works on for few minutes, before switching off the welder and positioning himself straight. Then he shoves the visor upwards, rubs his hands together and says to Kysaek: **"Slowly it annoys me really."**; **"I know, I know. These visits and everything else…"**; **"Ach, don't be so full of yourself always. I am talking about this work here!"**, he points at the opened projectile and continues speaking, **"I should modify the ammunition a little bit so that some warheads don't detonate during the impact, but instead pierce through the shell of the hostile ship. That is work for students, but not for me!"**; **"When this is the case, why are you still here? PGI is beaten."**

"**You would be left stranded without me completely. Alone Dorvan can't compensate the stupidity which rules here onboard."**; **"So the usual."**; **"Not only that. I thought I could work here freer and had access to new, better things…but instead that here!"**; **"That needs to be a true low blow."**; **"It is."**; **"Well wait only. Soon we are back in the middle and then you have better things to do again."**; **"Let's hope that."** Schaefer drones and puts his visor back on. Without another word he starts his welding work again and with an amused smirk on her lips, Elaine leaves the room.

Her next goal is found on the opposite lying side, passed the Elevator. Kysaek opens the door, entering the Training Room in this way, whereby from the left side the voice of Phonor drones: **"More focus! Always work together tightly! Who wants to play the lone fighter, loses most often! Go, go!"** Elaine looks to the direction of the voice: Douglas is found in front of the glass wall of the simulation room with crossed arms. Otherwise nobody is seen there and after Kysaek looks back forward, she sees Vorrn standing like always in the corner beside the small view window to the Engine Room. She considers: **"Phonor is doing something now. Let's hear, what Vorrn growls around this time."**, and then she goes to the Krogan, before saying: **"Still alive?"**

"**Yes. Bad Luck for us two, mh?"**; **"Not necessarily. I had the impression that you had more joy being alive since this thing with Serpent 3."**; **"Women…you see the galaxy much too often like a cozy bed, decorated with plushy pillows."**; **"I haven't heard a 'no'."**; **"You will hear something else soon…"**, Vorrn snorts and Kysaek raises her hands in a soothing way, before saying: **"How is it with you? Were you on the ship the whole time in the last months?"**; **"No, I wasn't. In the long run I can't bear being on such a scrapheap for too long, like most Krogans. We are not suited for this."**; **"Mhhh…"**; **"What?"**; **"I have thought right now only: when you would mix Krogans with Quarians, you would have the best warriors and space travelers of this galaxy."**; **"Sure…and when someone puts down his sneezing protection, he chokes to death by flying around pollen. Earlier I let myself be swallowed in one go by a Tresher Maw and get digested slowly in his stomach."**;** "By everyone else, I would say blathering…but not you."**; **"Nhpf of course."**

"**And what have you done when you have left the ship?"**; **"I was krogan."**; **"And that means?"**; **"The usual. A little bit growling here, a bit Ryncol there, ever and anon some broken bones…"**; **"You broke them for sure."**; **"No, once the others. A little advantage for them, because there were seven and me alone. Still I won at the end."**, the Krogan claims. Kysaek closes her eyes, shakes her head for a moment and laughs quietly. Vorrn says: **"You want to continue boring me or are we done here?"**; **"No, it's fine. For now this is enough Krogans for Me."**; **"Is better also."** Vorrn responds with his throatily voice and Kysaek turns away from him. From the side some, obviously exhausted looking Crew Members approach her, before going in the direction of the exit. After they have left the room Kysaek's field of view is free once again and Phonor approaches her now in his usual rags – muscle shirt, dark pants and appropriate boots.

The human states: **"Since Serpent 3 everyone has become a little bit lazy. High Time to become fit again."**, and Elaine answers: **"Only don't forget to not exhaust them very much. They need to be able to fight still."**; **"Nothing comes from nothing. When I look at you, you also have not done much in the last months."**; **"Less physical, more mental and they tell after all that the brain is an important muscle."**; **"Interesting. If your brain could also smash a wall?"**; **"Got it. So you are now something like the Ship Trainer?"**

"**Is there something else I could do? Going back to a normal job and perhaps get used by some idiots again? That here is obviously the better alternative."**; **"You could be used here as well, or not?"**; **"I ****hope for you that you will not do It."**; **"Till now I have no plans in this direction."**; **"Good. Then stick to it also, Asari."**; **"Still Asari? Too bad. I thought I have earned to be called by my name in the meantime."**; **"You shouldn't become dependent of other's opinion always…but you are on a good way to be called by your name."**; **"Very motivating. Perhaps when we catch Reed."**; **"Perhaps."**

"**And otherwise, except of the training and my naming, what have you done in the last time?"**; **"I kept my ears open, as much as possible. Old Friends and Contacts."**; **"And what are they saying?"**; **"That there is a bunch of problems. There are riots in some armies, not talking even about governments. In Alliance circles they fear that soon a war between Krogans and Turians could start and that although they were strong allies still few years ago."**; **"War? Why?"**; **"Various things. What leads to war simply. Sedition, envy, property and certain things from which the public doesn't know about for sure. Let us hope it will not end up in this."** Douglas says and Vorrn boasts: **"When the Krogans start marching, nothing and nobody will be able to stop them."**, whereupon Phonor answers: **"Exactly that's why Vorrn. The Turians have indeed the strongest Fleet of the galaxy and also a considerable army…but in opposite of the Krogan Rebellions the Turians would need to fight this time probably alone and against 'other' Krogans."** Kysaek nods simply to these words, before saying: **"There we can only wait and before we get tangled up in speculations, I hit the road. There are still other things need to be done."**; **"Sure, hop, hop, March."**, Douglas replies only and sits down on one of the weight benches. Kysaek on the other hand goes to the door, opens it with one click and moves back to the Elevator.

With it she drives one floor lower, while considering: **"War between Krogans and Turians? That could become bad…fortunately I don't belong to any of the two."** The Elevator stops in the second Lower Level and Kysaek's way leads her to the other side of the corridor, to the Armory. She opens the door and notices abruptly that all Weapons Stands are filled, from small pistols till to heavy weapons like the Cobra Missile Launcher. On the right side is found a salarian Crew Member, working at the Weapon's Bench right now. Elaine can see Shalei through the Weapons Stands, while standing also in front of a Weapons' Bench, back directed at Kysaek. The Asari goes through in between the Weapons Stands, going to Shalei. From her direction it clicks several times, before she rears the barrel of a rifle, one moment before folding back a bail. But when Elaine is very close, the quarian woman puts the weapon on the bench and without turning around, she says: **"I work on it so often and still the weapons need to be modified and calibrated over and over again."**; **"It seems we are quite busy using them."**; **"Sure. The enemies line up quasi in front of the ship's door."**; **"Could be a new business opportunity…"**; **"Mhh. I think this joke is horrible."**; **"Now when I think about it, I think it is really bad."** Kysaek says and Shalei giggles for a moment amused.

Elaine coughs lightly, before pointing at the Quarian and saying: **"So you stayed here?"**; **"Of course. I thought indeed that my debt was paid with the Battle for Serpent 3, but the events after it have shown me something different. I believe almost our meeting was fate."**; **"Fate? Sounds very spiritual."**; **"I wouldn't call it this way. I am not a believer of Gods or Spirits and how else all of this is called. But I believe that some things happen of a good reason, even when these are bad things sometimes. You would be surprised how many bad things happen out of a good reason."**; **"Quite odd views for an assassin."**; **"Let me say it this way: it is better for me to believe that. I think without this faith I would have had enough of this galaxy long ago."**; **"Yes, I understand that. The times were better once for sure. But so it is, or not? Once better, once worse."**; **"T****here you are right."**; **"Anyway, I leave you with your weapons again and hit the road."**; **"Always here, when you need me Kysaek."** Shalei answers and applies herself again to the Weapon's Bench. Elaine goes away from the quarian woman to continue her tour, whereby she drives down to the Ship Hangar with the Elevator.

Barely the Elevator's door opens, Kysaek sees that lively activity is ruling here. Dios and Kuren stand at one of the Shuttles and screw around on it obviously. Some Crew Members carry boxes of one to another spot and Lieutenant Stemford speaks to some members of the Task Force. Elaine says to herself: **"I am curious what Dios and Kuren have to tell…"**, and goes to the Twins. From the distance she hears Dios' voice already: **"Okay, start the engines now."** Barely spoken, the UT-49 activates itself and three of four Thrusters start, but it doesn't take long till the engines emit a croaking and clicking noise, whereupon the Thrusters interrupt over and over again till they switch off completely at the end. Dios complains: **"Again broken! That was the fifth time already."**, and from the Shuttle Kuren's voice is heard: **"Your work is simply sloppy."**; **"No! You are exaggerating it always by overloading the engines in this way!"**; **"No you!"**; **"No you!"** the words repeat over and over again and Kysaek sighs in a played way. She stops in front of the Shuttle and asks: **"Everything okay by you?"**

Dios turns around, expands her arms and answers: **"Kysaek! You are really back!"**; **"It looks so!"**; **"Hey, Kuren! I won the bet!"** Dios yells to her sister, who murmurs: **"Mhh, mhmhh obviously…except it may be a Kysaek-VI."**; **"I am almost sure, that it is she."**, Dios responds, before going straight to Kysaek. She taps at the Asari's shoulder and confirms Kuren: **"She is real."**; **"Okay…you won."**; **"That I have indeed."** Dios says, whereupon Kysaek responds: **"You know…somehow I don't like this combination out of pilot and joke. It looks for me almost like a Dejà-vù."** Thereupon Kuren says out of the Shuttle: **"Joke? We are serious. You know, we joke rarely."**; **"I barely see a difference there, in between joke and severity."**; **"You are still lacking exercise."** Kuren states, whereupon Elaine rubs over her neck, before asking Dios: **"And what have you done in the last months?"**

"**We joined the DMZ Death Flight. If you like such a thing, you need to have seen us also."**; **"I have no idea what this is."**; **"Ahh, of course not. A race across space where everything is allowed. The majority of the route is moving through a part of an Asteroid Ring around the Star Aralakh. Quite high Dying Rate."**; **"Yes, somehow I expected this. Have you won?"**; **"No, sadly not. We were third of 15."**; **"But that isn't so bad, or not?"**; **"Originally there were 200 participants."**; **"…ouch. But third of 200? Is even better."**, Kysaek clams and Dios agrees by nodding. From the Shuttle Kuren yells: **"Enough talk. Continue working! I want that we are ready still today!"** and Elaine says: **"I see you two are very busy. Till then."** But the Asari doesn't get an answer this time, because Dios is focusing back on the engines already and so Kysaek goes on, to the in meantime alone standing Stemford.

When Elaine stands in front of him, he greets her like usual in a military way: he stands at attention, salutes and says: **"Kysaek, good that you are back."** The Asari returns the greeting like always after a fashion and responds: **"Why good? Were there problems here?"**; **"That not, but it is good for the moral. You know probably what the people are talking about and not only in the galaxy, but also on this ship."**; **"No actually I don't know. At least only few things."**; **"Then I should enlighten you better."**; **"I listen."**

"**You give them hope. One simple Asari was able to create something own from nothing and with most unfavorable circumstances. And that although you didn't proceed ruthless, but instead helped others although you didn't need to. I don't even need to start with Anhur, because there you are a heroine anyway and of course the story about this has spread…"**, the human explains and Kysaek crosses her arms in front of her stomach, answering: **"I never wanted such a thing, but as long it stays by talking and the people don't start to expect certain things from me, I can live with that."**; **"Mhhh, that could be hard. You will meet the one or another who wants your help for sure."**; **"So like earlier."**; **"Exactly, only there are much more now."** Stemford says, before Elaine starts looking around for a moment and asking at the end: **"And the Crew? Are they fine?"**; **"Yes, we keep them on the go. The incoming mission cause of Reed will do them good."**; **"You are informed?"**; **"Come on, Kysaek. That is a small ship. All possible things are going the circuit here."**; **"Good. From now on I lock my room door twice."** Kysaek jokes and Stemford laughs for a moment, before Elaine adds: **"Okay, then it seems to be okay here and I leave you with your duties then."**; **"Of course, Kysaek!"**, the human confirms and salutes to the woman. She returns the gesture again and then leaves him to go back to the Elevator.

Few minutes later Kysaek is in the front of the door to the sickbay and steps inside the premises. But in the room itself is found only Seryna and neither Doctor Azkar nor someone else is seen. Seryna herself is found in front one of the laboratory benches and fills small vials with bluish liquid right now. Elaine waits till the Asari is ready with her work and when the last vial is put in the corresponding mounting, Kysaek comes closer to the assistant. She tugs the sterile rubber gloves from her hands and throws them in the labeled bin, before Elaine can greet her: **"Hello Seryna."** The addressed one turns her eyes to Kysaek, smiles friendly and answers: **"Hello Kysaek."**; **"It's been a while since we have seen us the last time."**; **"It has been indeed. You knew that most have bet if you will come back or not?"**; **"Yes, have heard already about this. Have you bet as well?"**; **"I have and won thanks to you some Credits."**; **"And some others have lost It."**; **"That's the way it is. That is how the life of a doctor. Once you win and once you lose. Of course everyone tries to win as often as possible, otherwise hospitals would be quite senseless."**; **"Sounds almost like you would take that as a game."**; **"It is a game, a game against Death. At the end he beats every one of us indeed, but we can score him off often enough."** Seryna states and Elaine looks around once again, before asking: **"Where is Doctor Azkar actually?"**; **"She needs to be in the canteen. She wanted to eat something."**; **"Ach good. I wanted to check how she is. We can continue talking next time."**; **"Every time Kysaek."** Seryna answers nodding. She goes to one of the medicine cabinets, while Kysaek hits the road to the canteen.

Elaine considers halfway: **"Let's see if Thais is found at her usual place."**, and changes direction to the second Outer deck. But this one is completely empty and so Kysaek continues her way to the canteen, where a majority of the Galaxy Crew awaits her, occupying most of the tables. Also Thais and Relis belong to this, whereby the two are sitting alone at one of the four tables. Before Elaine starts moving and goes to them, she follows the quite agile movements of the Hanar Cook in the back part of the room: he raises two of his tentacles and grabs with one for a, in front of him lying, grey fish; Tentacle number two encompasses the handle of a cleaver, before the Hanar throws the fish into the air; like a lightning he lets the cleaver move from the bottom upwards, splitting its target exactly in its middle; both pieces land on a board in front of the cook and he turns the blade in his tentacle, before it swooshes downwards to chop the head part of the fish away; then he divides the remaining fish within seconds into several, wafer thin slices.

When the spectacle is over Elaine passes through in between the tables, listening to the conversations of the Crew: **"Hopefully we dock at a Spaceport again soon. The last Shore Leave is already too long ago."**; **"You are right. Best would be the Citadel. I need to get to the Silver Casino urgently."**; **"You two are complaining only in the last time. Perhaps it is good that Kysaek is back, otherwise you sissify completely still."**; **"Ach, shut your trap."**; **"Yes, exactly, shut your trap."** With these words the conversation ends and Elaine stops at the table of Thais and Relis, before asking: **"Can I sit down?"** and Thais starts looking to her, replying: **"Sure."** Kysaek sits down at the corner of Thais' table bench, whereby Relis is sitting opposite of Thais. Elaine checks the Food Tray for a moment, but most of it looks quite pasty and has only different colors. Relis asks: **"How are you Kysaek?"**; **"Quite fine. I look around the ship right now."**; **"Like always."** the female Drell states and continues eating, whereas Thais says: **"I would like to bet that it is a happy tour."**; **"Yeah, well…what have you done in the last time?"**

"**Well I have visited my family on Thessia and talked with some old Eclipse Contacts. Could be possible that we get a mission soon."**; **"What kind of mission?"**; **"Eliminating the leadership of Eclipse on Illium. They turned us in back then to PGI and because that is known now the highest leadership wants to maintain their reputation. You can imagine that the leaders on Illium will not be killed so easily."**; **"Sounds logical. I thought you wanted to return to Eclipse."**; **"No, I have left this chapter of my life behind me. But I have considered going to Thessia and living there in peace."**; **"You have? Because you are still here, I assume that you have decided against It."**; **"Indeed. Apart from that I should greet you from Dilèn."**; **"Thanks. How is she?"**; **"Good. Under the protection of our parents nothing will happen to her."**; **"Happy to hear that."** Kysaek says and looks to Relis, who says: **"I haven't done something special. I was only on the Citadel for few days and have rested there. Otherwise there is always a problem on this ship, for what you need a doctor."**; **"Sadly, could be said, huh?"**; **"Sometimes."**, Relis says simply and continues to eat. Kysaek smashes her hands several times on the table weakly, before supporting herself to stand up. She says: **"Then I am informed now. Enjoy your meal, we continue talking next time."**, whereupon Thais like Relis nod. Elaine turns away from the table, considering: **"I think now I was everywhere. Till we arrive by the Fifth Fleet, I should rest a bit."** With this thought she goes up to her room and stays there for the next hours, sleeping.

* * *

Music off. :-)

* * *

In the meantime the Galaxy travels through the next Relay to the Phoenix Massing and reaches the Typhon System after few hours of FTL, where the planet Aite is found. Elaine herself still sleeps, but gets waken up by a quiet beeping of her Terminal, opening her eyes one moment later. She sits up and shoves herself to the edge of the bed, from where she sits down at the chair of her Terminal. One click follows and Jerto Ma's voice is heard: **"Kysaek, we reach the location of the Fifth Fleet in around 30 minutes."**; **"Understood."**; **"Moreover the Admiral has sent us a message."**; **"Which one?"**; **"He will brief our Crew independent of the others."**; **"I have assumed such a thing. I get ready."**; **"Aye, aye, Kysaek."** the Volus confirms and Elaine takes her finger from the Terminal.

A short visit in her washroom follows, where she sloshes some water in her faces and stays there for few minutes to wake up. After that happened, the Asari leaves her room and drives with the Elevator down to the Main Level. The corridor to the Briefing Center is empty, as well like the room itself and so Kysaek looks for a spot behind the seats at the wall. There she leans against the wall and crosses her arms in a waiting manner. First Kysaek stays the only one and not before around ten minutes have passed, the first Crew Members enter the room – no one of them are her squad members. Not before 30 minutes passed almost Elaine's companions step inside the already quite good filled room, one after another, till at the end Dorvan's hologram appears and now everyone is there. Scattered some are still talking with each other and it is like by most of such gatherings, whereby Elaine can't understand what they talk about exactly.

In the meantime the Galaxy flies at the planet Aite and its various moons. It takes a while but then thin, silver lines are showing in the black space, becoming more and more. Slowly the Cloak of the Galaxy resolves and via the radio one female voice says: **"Unknown ship, here is the Fifth Fleet of the Alliance. You are coming closer to an inaccessible part of space. Identify yourself, please."**, whereupon Selok answers: **"Here is the Galaxy, Identifier: 2719."**; **"Confirmed Galaxy. Your arrival is recorded in our log. Please line up by Group Four and wait for further instructions."**; **"Understood Fifth Fleet. Galaxy out."** Selok says and flies with the ship to a gathering of the Alliance. There are countless ships, perhaps even hundreds and the Galaxy lines up slowly to a smaller ship group, at the edge of the central Fleet Formation. At the same time the Crew Members wait in the Briefing Room for the start of Admiral Moreau's Briefing.

Tavis says: **"This Admiral Moreau is really a special guy and additionally unpunctual."**, whereupon Phonor asks: **"Have you expected something different?"**; **"When you hear the stories, you think the people like to exaggerate, but this doesn't seem to be the case with him."** the Turian states and Douglas agrees by nodding. Shortly after his words, Selok's voice is heard via loudspeaker: **"I have the call of the Admiral of the Fifth Fleet in the line and put him from the Com Room to the Projector by you."** what Kysaek answers with: **"Okay Selok, quiet here now!"** Instantly everything becomes quiet and the light decreases strongly. The glances of everyone are directed forward and the Holo Projector starts to create the image of the Admiral.

After the device is ready with this, he asks first: **"Is this thing on? Is someone there? Do you copy me?"**, and Elaine confirms simply: **"Yes, we are here and copy you."**; **"Ah good. Redirected signals are real shit and I can't see you. It's high time that some eggheads invent projectors for whole masses."** A majority of the present ones laugh for a moment and some companions look to Schaefer, who answers quietly droning: **"Rather I continue repairing Toasters…"** But the setting becomes quiet fast again and even Joker speaks with a more serious voice: **"Well okay, then I can start. But prior I wanted to mention again that you are briefed independent from the others."** The human coughs lightly and shifts his weight more to his cane, found in the right hand. Beside him the image of a planet appears and he points at it, explaining:

* * *

And an image: "Planet Aite", found on Google/Images ;-) also new music: "Character Creation – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

"**That is the planet Aite, a real paradise. At least when you like permanently changing climate zones and the fact that the biggest moon will impact on the planet in round about 170 years. But only few of us will witness that, so it doesn't matter to us. We are here to catch Roskor Reed and end the Civil War in the Omega Systems in this way. Questions till here?"** Joker directs to everyone and a collective silence is returned. He nods, before continuing: **"The Citadel has received concrete information that Reed is here and the Recon units of the Turians have confirmed it. Right now he is found in the city Adamas, a spot for mining and Mech Production. Where exactly, we don't know, but because the Turians have sieged the city already, we assume that he is hiding somewhere in the center. What we know is that he has a bunch of Mercs. Everyone knows that he fights a losing battle, but there are always some idiots who do everything for money…what leads me to the actual plan."**

At this moment the Admiral stops and the planetary view gets replaced by a city seen from the top. The location is built almost like a square, whereby in the south are mostly green plains, in the West Mountains, in the north a mix of mountains and jungle and in the east is found the sea. Joker points at the south, before saying: **"The Turians attack from the South with one Divison and direct the main attention at themselves. In the North N7 Units will land, under Spectre Enar Piéren, what leads me to a friendly hint: When he gives you orders, you don't need to obey them indeed, but when he arrests or shoots you that's why, it is not my fault."** Although one could laugh, no one in the room does that and everyone looks quite pessimistic. But the Admiral isn't deterred by this, while pointing to the west and explaining: **"In the mountains some Alliance Marines are dropped. We should prevent mainly that Reed escapes from there, but we will attack the city with one unit as well. Otherwise we are mainly responsible for the blockade in space and the Air Support, what leads me to your first objective."**

Now the human points at the east, the sea beside the city, before saying: **"From here on you attack. You need to land in the Bay, move forward and target the Flak Cannons there. When this is done, we can start the Orbital Strike and destroy them. Then our Bomber Squadrons will fly two attacks and weaken the south defense as well like the massive enemy gathering behind it."** By this explanation Tavis raises his arm and Vorrn says: **"Idiot, he can't see you. Simply open your yap, when you want to say something."**; **"Ach I knew there was something."** Tavis remembers and Joker asks him: **"What you want?"**; **"Well two things. First: How should we land in the bay? We have no boats and it will barely go with the Shuttles cause of the Flak Cannons. Second: Why do we need to come so close? Can't you simply sweep out the defense of the way?"**; **"Good questions. The first is done right now. We will make you available a new water craft, a so-called Leviathan."** Moreau answers and Kysaek asks him: **"What is a Leviathan?"**; **"A machine for Sea like Sub-Sea faring. It was built on the basis of the Mako and is equipped with a Mass Accelerator Cannon. Thanks to the Eezo Engine and its small size the Leviathan is an agile and simultaneously hard-hitting vehicle. But it has no shields and can't withstand enemy fire for too long. That's why the surroundings should be utilized completely. Additionally it has the skill to transform its extreme heat creation to Torpedo Projectiles."**

When Joker has explained that, Dorvan states: **"Compressed Air Projectiles?"**; **"Exactly."**; **"Mhhhh, proverbially everything only hot air."**; **"Heeeyyy, I wanted to say that right now…eherm."** Joker brandishes with his cane for a moment, coughs lightly and then tries to keep his composure. After another moment he speaks on like nothing has happened: **"You have additionally the necessary ship. Your Normandy can drop the Leviathan fast and in one piece in front of the coast. Then you land in the harbor and proceed as discussed."**

Hereby Kysaek interrupts the Admiral now: **"We have perhaps the necessary ship, but we have also the Mako and one Shuttle in its Hangar. Do we have even space for this Leviathan?"**; **"Definitely. It is a little bit flatter, above all because it has no wheels and should fit below your Shuttle with an extra-retainer…and while we are on the subject flat: It could become quite tight for Elcor or Krogans to drive in this three-man-vehicle."**, Joker adds to the machine description. This realization leads to a sullen – at least for him – mien by Vorrn. After his hint and a short break, Moreau comes to an end of his explanations: **"And to the second statement: We could start an Orbital Strike also now simply, but half of the city will be blown up probably without exact Targeting and because we want Reed alive, this would be very unfavorable. And if you worry about the resistance: The bay is defended only weakly, because an invasion from the sea would be easy to see and the enemy would have enough time to react. There are no civilians in the whole city, so you can attack regardless. Still other questions?"** he presses and waits.

But this time nothing is returned and so Joker summarizes everything: **"So that is the full plan: You will be dropped with the Leviathan in front of the coast and storm the bay. Then you target their Flak Positions for the Orbital Strike, so we can start our Air Strike and our remaining Teams can land. When this is done the primary objective is: 'Catching Roskor Reed alive at any price.' How you do that, I don't care, everyone has free judgment, but he needs to be caught alive!"** Moreau stresses at the end, before becoming quite calm. Kysaek asks: **"You said you wouldn't know where he is, but where you assume Reed to be?"**; **"Probably in the center of the city, where the biggest factory and one a little bit bigger Container storage yard is found."**; **"Is there more which we need to expect, except for Mechs and Mercs?"**; **"No, at least the city pictures don't show something extraordinary."**; **"Okay."**; **"Good, then I end the briefing here and care there for that you get the Leviathan. The attack starts in around three hours, be ready."**, Joker says and his projection vanishes seconds later. The light of the Briefing Room returns and Kysaek says only: **"You heard it. Prepare and care there for, that everything with this Leviathan works like it should."** Everyone stands up or pushes themselves away from the walls, before leaving the room. As the last Kysaek follows this example and goes back to her room, where she equips herself for the approaching mission.

Elaine allows herself plenty of time and so it lasts almost an hour till she has changed all her clothes and examines herself in the mirror of the washroom at the end. The fingers move over the pieces of the Battle Suit, the synthetic fibers as well like the armor parts and Elaine thinks: **"It happens again…by the Goddess. I have struggled so long against it and still changed apparently. Some things can't be prevented like it seems…"** She shakes her head, clipping her helmet below the right arm and leaving the washroom like her cabin. From there she goes to the canteen and via its Connection Clasps to the Normandy. In the Cockpit Dios and Kuren are sitting like usual, whereby the sisters are busy right now with the handover of the Leviathan.

"**Adjust ship angle."** Dios says and gets the answer by the radio: **"Understood. Adjusting around 0.07."**, what motivates Kuren to say: **"Careful, don't score our Normandy."** Elaine leaves the two behind and hits the road to the Cargo Room. In front of the Cargo Elevator Tavis, Shalei and Phonor are waiting, greeting the Asari, who asks: **"Is the Elevator in use right now?"** what Douglas answers: **"They load the Leviathan down there right now and need space. That's why the Elevator is deactivated."**; **"That makes sense."** Kysaek admits, before crossing her arms and Shalei asks the Asari: **"Who gets inside first anyway? So I mean with the Leviathan?"**; **"At all events Me."**; **"Yes, we don't know it differently. Who is accompanying you?"**; **"When you ask so, I take you with me and I think our Krogan needs to go on a run again."**; **"On a run? Like a Varren?"**; **"Don't tell this to him."**; **"Don't worry, hihihi. A small fun among us stays also among us."** the Quarian says and Dios reports via the loudspeaker: **"Loading done. The Cargo Room is free again."** Barely spoken, the four open the door and drive with the Elevator the few meters down.

Barely the door has opened, the new, silver vehicle is planting itself in front of the four, in the middle of the room. It is attached to sporadic magnetic clasps at the ground and reminds to the Mako indeed a little bit. But the height let's assume, that one needs to lie down in the vehicle and moreover it has the shape of a projectile, even when not so rounded and with some edges. At the top of the tail part is found the Mass Accelerator Cannon and directly below it three small turbines. At the front side on the other hand is found one single hatch, which is there probably for the Compressed Air Attacks. Tavis points at the tail and says: **"How nice, they have removed the Alliance Logo even."** At the mentioned spot one can see easily sanding marks and the bleached color. Relatively calm Kysaek says: **"Now it means waiting…"**

* * *

And surprise, it's over ^^

The author said it would be better to split up the talking and the action part, so here you see the split ^^

And probably you noticed that the first future side quests were already mentioned ;-)

And yes the Leviathan is the new vehicle for Kysaek ^^ who knows, maybe the author will do it like in the Batman Trilogy, where Batman got a new vehicle in every movie ^^


	3. Catch Roskor Reed! - Part Two

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act I**__: Trouble, Explosions and Death…the Galaxy is back_

**Chapter II: **Catch Roskor Reed! – Part Two

Only few minutes till to the start of the operation remain and everyone gets ready. Alliance Ships move into formation and turian Freighters fly in direction of Aite already. On the Galaxy the Task Forces and a majority of Kysaek's companions are in the hangar of the ship, while the Asari herself is about to climb into the Leviathan right now. On the upper side a big hatch is opened and Elaine examines the interior of the vehicle: three in total, arranged beside each other, delimited lying pits and some screens at the front end are found here; moreover in the middle pit is found a two-handle control stick, like they are known from Fighters.

Seeing the free space Vorrn snorts: **"You are shitting me."**, and Shalei answers him: **"Could be almost from us Quarians, checking the way this thing looks and is equipped."**; **"Scarcely. They would build it even tighter and put a Geth inside simply."**; **"Perhaps, but till then we can see, if this machine is suitable for Krogans."** the woman replies, whereupon Vorrn drones and nods still acknowledging. Elaine on the other hand keeps silent, while climbing inside the vehicle, sitting down in the middle pit. Then Shalei follows left beside the Asari and only very reluctantly and with a grumpy mien Vorrn climbs inside the right pit. His back along with armor towers the two women by quite an amount and after everyone lies, Kysaek pushes a button. The opened hatch lowers and locks the Crew Chamber, whereby it is also darkened and only the screens donate light. The ceiling is adjusted to the pits and offers some space indeed, but Vorrn's armor is only few millimeters away from it. He moves his back for a moment, before growling: **"That is worse than this damn Mako. When I stand up after the Landing, I have cramps in the trigger finger for sure."** Kysaek answers him:** "Do you complain maybe?"**; **"No. I warn you only that I will be quite angry."**; **"Good for us, bad for our enemies."**; **"Nhrr that remains to be seen."** the Krogan responds only and Shalei asks: **"You know how to operate this thing, Kysaek?"**; **"Don't worry. I have checked the information to it. That shouldn't be so hard."** the Asari replies simply, while simultaneously the voice of Dios comes from speakers of the machine: **"We start in three minutes. Get ready."**; **"Understood. We are already inside the Leviathan."**, Elaine reports and the exchange ends. The next minutes continue silently and Kysaek's Team waits simply in the Leviathan.

After the short time interval has passed, the magnetic clasps of the Normandy get unlocked and the ship floats slowly away from the Galaxy. When she has reached an appropriate distance, the jet engines get activated and the Normandy flies through the ships of the Fifth Alliance Fleet at Aite.

While the ship flies at the ring of the planet, a little bit further left further allies become visible: turian ships, but barely more than 30 and only one single Heavy Cruiser is belonging to them; the others are frigates, cruisers and Freighters; from the last mentioned several UT-49 and some a little bit bigger Grapple Shuttles start right now – below each of the second mentioned is found a heavy Container. All of this is accompanied additionally by a Fighter Squadron of the Turians and the formation flies beside the Normandy in an appropriate distance. She is flying above the planet ring in the meantime, consisting out of wispy dust and one meter big rocks, looking like a white sea. Moreover over the ring several burned out and partially halved ship wreckages without identifier are drifting around.

Finally the Normandy has left this part behind and enters the planetary atmosphere. The sky is characterized by white clouds and the view is clear, while the far area of the blue sea is seen rapidly. Dios informs Elaine's group: **"Attention, uncoupling in ten seconds."** Inside the Leviathan the three get shaken a bit, while the Gate of the Hangar Bay opens. The Normandy starts diving down followed by Dios hint: **"And uncoupling!" **The provisional clasps open, the ship brakes for a moment and sends the vehicle out of the Hangar in this way.

* * *

And the first track: "Virmire Ride – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Like a stone and peak ahead, the Leviathan falls down from the sky, while the Normandy flies back into the sky and disappears in between the clouds. The Dropped object on the other hand comes closer to the water with extreme speed in the meantime and dips into it bolt upright. Thanks to the Eezo Core the gravitation doesn't affect it almost and the vehicle doesn't get inside the depth more than 200 meters. Inside Kysaek grabs the control stick and Shalei activates the sensors, saying only to the Asari: **"We need to turn around for reaching the surface."**; **"Understood."** Elaine checks the pictures of the screens and thanks to the sunshine and the clear, blue water she has a completely free view. Still she flips a switch for activating both headlights of the boat, before she turns around now. Kysaek drives at the surface and pierces through it, peak ahead. Thanks to this the vehicle shoots out of the water a little bit, only to land back on its surface. Vorrn says: **"Till to the city it is around 3.5 kilometers."**, and Kysaek answers: **"So long we can drive on the water."**; **"And when we are there?"**; **"We do what we can the best."**; **"Ahh…the only loveable thing about you: we improvise."** Vorrn murmurs throatily and Elaine starts moving the machine again. In few seconds the Leviathan accelerates to an enormous speed and dashes through the water like a speedboat.

Almost half of the distance it is peaceful and at the horizon the city and its surrounding landscape is seen. Right is seen the edge of the dense jungle, behind the city the, from Joker mentioned mountains and left mainly green plains. But one can see over and over again small flashing spots and Joker contacts Kysaek via radio: **"Here Admiral Moreau. Your status?"**; **"We are coming closer to the city. Still around 2 kilometers."**; **"Understood. The Turians have started with the diversion and the others start moving as well now. So don't faff away too much time with your boat trip."**; **"We'll consider it. Kysaek out."** the Asari answers and continues to drive at the city, whereby Shalei reports now: **"I detect two Gun Turrets. One at each side of the outer Bay Wall."**; **"That shouldn't be a problem. Before we are too close, we dive anyway and come so unnoticed inside the harbor."**; **"That will be barely possible. Right now where the attack starts, the hostile sensors will detect everything what comes closer to the city."**; **"Then we don't need to choose at least how we come inside. Simply through the middle."** Kysaek says. The Leviathan comes closer and closer to its target and when it is only one kilometer away, the hostile sensors detect the vehicle. The Bay Walls of the harbor move from each city side across the water in a light semi-circle and at both ends is found one bigger Gun Turret. Its weapon barrels aim at the detected target and fire their bluish salvos. Kysaek dodges it thanks to the speed and agility of the Leviathan simply, while Vorrn activates the Board Cannon at the same time. But before he can fire, Elaine dives under the water simply, avoiding the hostile fire in this way, before saying: **"So it is much easier."**, and in return few red dots appear on the screen.

* * *

Change of music: "A Race to the Archives – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Shalei warns the Asari: **"It is never easy for us! Mines ahead!"**; **"Oh, great."** Elaine groans only. The mines are spread everywhere and don't allow much space to dodge them. Kysaek presses the stick forward, diving even deeper and puts the vehicle to the side a little bit. In this way she is able to pass three mines, only to yank the Leviathan right one moment later. Another line waits already and when Kysaek's group comes closer, the bombs start to move. Shalei notices this of course and she assumes: **"That are VI-Mines with proximity fuse."**; **"This becomes better and better."** Kysaek states calmly and drives back to the surface, avoiding the moving mines in this way. But from the top mines sink down and force them to change directions again. Although the Leviathan isn't close, some of the bombs explode and cause a strong shockwave under water. The vehicle of the group gets shaken strongly, but not damaged and Vorrn snorts very angry to Kysaek: **"Shit tight pile of junk. Get us up!"**; **"I try! …Let's see what this Compressed Air can!"**

In this moment the Asari drives again at a line of mines, which come closer from all sides, making a piercing through impossible. Unavoidably she yanks the vehicle upwards and activates the torpedo tube now, before firing several salvos instantly at the lowering mines. She herself doesn't see it for real, but the water gets heated to an extreme temperature and the projectiles look like white air bubbles. These hit the obstacles, meld through the metal within seconds and force them to explode. After the way is free, the Leviathan shoots out of the water like an arrow, flies through the air for a moment, before landing back on the surface. There hostile fire is flying at them instantly and Kysaek does her best to dodge it despite the short distance. In this moment Vorrn aims with the Board Weapon at the turret right of the vehicle and fires a permanent salvo. The permanent fire destroys the shields fast, but not the turret itself. With a bold maneuver Kysaek dives back under water, only to reappear from it instantly and fly in this way again into the air. The hostile shots hit the water below the Leviathan or fly completely through under it. At the same time Vorrn fires one strong shot and destroys the right turret, before the vehicle lands back on the water and enters the harbor bay, leaving the last turret behind. Still the hostile fire doesn't stop, but instead gets even stronger: the mainland consists out of a stair-shaped hill, which is enlarged partially with cement and metal; on this three Heavy Machine Guns are spread, getting occupied and starting to fire; additionally there is still the support of around a dozen Mercs and their Assault and Sniper Rifles.

Over and over again Kysaek drives left and right, dodging the fire in this way. The Board weapon aims for the Heavy MG nest on the right side and fires a scattered salvo. Without any kind of shields the MG is easy prey and also its supporters have no chance against the cannon of the Leviathan, whereby the Mercs get shred into pieces downright partially. There for the vehicle gets damaged a little bit and Kysaek dips into the water again, being dangerously close to the upwards moving bay ground. Shalei asks hectically: **"What are you planning, Kysaek?!"**; **"Hoping that it works!"**; **"What works?!"**, the quarian woman presses and gets her answer at once: Elaine yanks the Leviathan upwards and like earlier it shoots out of the water, flies far – leaving the water behind – and sliding across the mainland to the middle MG Spot. The enemies there scream loud and try to run away, but the vehicle lands with the lower part on them. Kysaek's group gets shaken inside indeed, but is there for protected there and the Asari opens the hatch with the words: **"Now it starts!"**

* * *

But first the music gets switched off ;-P

* * *

The opening goes upwards and Vorrn snorts: **"Finally."** The three stand up from their lying position and instantly a whirring is heard from left: **"Enemies advancing."** Four LOKI-Mechs start targeting the group, whereupon Shalei draws her Locust and finishes the machines off within seconds. From the right on the other hand one can hear a VI-voice: **"Threat analysis."** Under the Landing rubble one YMIR-Mech appears, but before he can straighten himself, Vorrn hits through the face with his fist. He spins his arm around, accompanied by emitting sparks and snorts only: **"Shut your face."** Instantly Vorrn rips out the control unit from the head of the Mech and it collapses simply. Kysaek takes her Avenger from the back and looks around. The remaining MG-Position is found in a slot and so isn't in the field of fire, whereupon Shalei asks the Asari: **"Which target first?"**; **"Basically doesn't matter. But at right everything is clear already, so we go there first!"**; **"Go ahead."** the Quarian answers and the three start moving.

* * *

And back to music: "Activate The AA Guns – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

The squad moves to a narrow way along the hill. One, a little bit bigger storage hall is found a bit further at the back as well like the, from Joker mentioned Flak Cannons are seen weakly on the roof. The battle noise is heard easily now, consisting out of longer salvos or droning single shots and the activating of Missile Jets along with their rustling noise. Shalei says: **"At least we don't need to fight against any kind of Reaper Monsters this time."**, and Kysaek asks: **"You needed to say this now, do you?"**, but there is no answer and the squad moves on upwards, till they arrive at the end of the hill. There is found a clutch of positioned metal barricades and barricades out of all possible materials, whereby Kysaek thinks: **"That was built for the case of a water landing like it seems."**

In the same moment Vorrn warns everyone: **"There they come!"**, and a door of the storage hall opens. Five Mercs with different armors, but the sign of Reed on the chest, come running out. The group of Turians and humans starts to fire, along with biotic attacks and a yelling human: **"Finish them off!"** The firing forces Kysaek's Team to go into cover behind the barricades, although Vorrn loads instantly the energy of his Claymore. Completely blind he aims the weapon over the cover and fires a red Orb in direction of the enemy. It burns through the armor of a human indeed, killing him in this way, followed by Vorrn' statement: **"This guy is dead."** Here Shalei goes one better instantly and switches to her M-100 Widow, but stays into cover.

* * *

First image: "M-98 Widow" ^^

* * *

In a fraction of a second she disappears in her Tactical Cloak, shoves her upper body over the cover and hits a Turian right into the middle of his helmet visor. Her Cloak resolves and she disappears – with flying hostile bullets over her head – behind the cover again, before saying: **"We need to be fast. Where there come even more, we will never be able to scan the hall properly."** Elaine doesn't answer, but instead throws a Biotic Orb in a light curve movement forward. Another Turian gets hit and smashed to the ground. The remaining enemies go into cover and Vorrn uses this moment: he spins a fire cap of a grenade, throws it to the positions of the enemy and both get dashed out of their cover thanks to the explosion. The human and Turian impact on the ground, where they stay lying motionless.

Kysaek orders: **"Go! That is our chance!"**, and jumps over the cover, as well like her companions. But from the alley beside the storage hall one can hear already several clicking and electric whirring. Shalei takes her Locust again and around the corner the first two LOKI-Mechs approach, armed with Assault Rifles. Seeing this Kysaek says: **"Cover my back. I scan the hall!"** Shalei as well like Vorrn put their weapons at the ready and fire at the Mechs. Elaine on the other hand kneels down beside one of the barricades and activates her Omni-Tool. She raises her right arm and holds it in direction of the hall. One can hear the beeping noise and at Elaine's hands a virtual circle starts to rotate. At the same time the LOKI-Mechs fall like they would be better aiming dummies and in the radio one can hear Joker's voice: **"We have the data! Target the spot! 20 seconds till to the explosion, get away!"**

No sooner said than done. Without hesitating the three run back to the hill, climb over the barricades and go a little bit downwards, while in the meantime the lower Double Cannon of an Alliance ships spins around. First one salvo gets fired and few seconds later the second. The projectiles fly to the city, whereby in the meantime dozens of LOKI-Mechs and almost equally much Mercs have gathered in front of the hall. But the thundering roar is heard from the sky and the Mercs stop firing to start looking upwards. Suddenly the thunder transforms into a deafening bang and first a strong shockwave, then a firewall shoots across the heads of Kysaek's heads. A mushroom of flames and smoke rises into the sky, beside the flying around material and body parts.

Elaine and her companions wait for a short moment till the fire roller withdraws, before going back some steps upwards and cast a glance at their target: not even the base frame of the storage hall has remained and a crater decorates the former location, streaked with blazes. Kysaek says only: **"Fast go on!"** and the squad follows the way of the hill, back to the Leviathan. Via radio Joker reports: **"Good work, but you should become a little bit faster. From up here it looks like they are quite angry."**, whereupon Kysaek asks: **"Are you actually always so motivating?"**; **"Only at my good days."** the Admiral responds. One after another the three climb over their 'parked' vehicle and run on to the other side of the way.

At one go two salarian Mercs appear from a slot and only in the last moment everyone can press themselves against the the wall of the way. The enemies on the other hand stay completely uncovered and shoot with their Avenger Assault Rifles, stopping only for reloading. Shalei says: **"I take this!"**, and activates her Drone: **"Get them, Victus!"** The VI-unit floats over the ground in a high speed and in direction of the Salarians, but they react fast and with focused fire they can destroy the Drone. There for the squad can leave their cover now, whereby Kysaek grabs one Salarian with her Biotic and throws him from the hill into the sea. Vorrn and Shalei fire their weapons and kill the second enemy, whereupon the squad moves on. But when they come closer to the slot with the last Heavy MG, they need to stop their advance again. The MG can't be turned to the side indeed, but still the four Mercs fire with their normal weapons at the three. In the same moment Joker reports via radio: **"Hurry up! A small army comes closer to the last hall and the Bay part." **

This time Vorrn tells the answer by groaning in a growling manner: **"And what are the bad news?"** Elaine looks around the corner for a moment and says: **"These are only few meters till to the next stairs! We have not the time to finish off these guys. We run to the stairs now and target the storage hall!"** On these words Shalei and Vorrn nod only, before looking to Kysaek and when a short fire break happens, she starts running, followed by her comrades. Barely Elaine has reached the stairs, the Mercs start to fire again, but the Asari avoids the shooting when she turns around the corner. Also her companions can save themselves and sprint the stairs upwards.

But here they get greeted by massive fire of dozens of Mercs and LOKI-Mechs, only being able to save themselves in the last moment behind a positioned barricade. Their eyes are directed at the stairs now, where a Batarian Merc appears. Vorrn takes his Claymore and hits him with a Load, which is why he flies from the stairs to the sea. In front of their barricade the first grenades explode and also a light missile flies passed over their heads. Kysaek says: **"There are too much. I can't scan long enough without getting shot."**, and Shalei answers: **"Then I do it! Distract them only a little bit!"**

The female Quarian disappears in her Tactical Cloak and moves away from the others a little bit. In return Kysaek and Vorrn try to look out of their cover over and over again, what leads to more hostile fire. This fact Shalei uses, activates her Omni-Tool and starts to scan the storage hall. In the meantime the Mercs advance more and more and have arrived almost at the protecting barricade of the squad. Exactly when the first Mercs are in front of the cover possibility, Moreau confirms: **"Aimed at Target! 20 seconds!"**, and in space the same action from earlier repeats: the Alliance Ship directs its Double Cannon and fires two salvos within a second interval. On the planet on the other way Kysaek's squad leaves their cover and trips almost already the stairs down. It thunders loud again and behind them it becomes bright red, together with short, pained dying screams. Shortly before the end of the stairs Elaine stops and presses herself against the wall. She looks around the corner fast and sees that the three remaining Mercs are distracted by the explosion. Like a lightning Kysaek takes her Avenger, shoves herself to the side and kills the enemies. In the radio Moreau's voice rustles: **"Good work down there! Now it's the turn of the best pilots of the galaxy! Stay in your cover!"** what Kysaek confirms: **"Understood."**

The squad remains in their positions and waits for the arrival of the Bomber Squadron now, which comes closer to the city. Within few seconds they cover a gigantic distance, accompanied by few Fighters. There are four aircrafts of each type – Boomerang Type and Accompanying Fighters – flying at the city across the sea. Shortly before they reach the city, the formation splits up, with two Bombers and Fighters in each group.

Elaine and her companions follow the arrival, but can follow the machines only for few seconds. The hatches of the Bombers open and when the aircrafts swoosh above Kysaek's head, they drop their explosive cargo. Hundreds of Mercs on the main street and at a yard behind the storage hall look up to the sky, trying to get into safety after realizing the danger. Over them the bombs fall down and spread across the big area, where they cause strong explosions now. A wall out of fire swipes through the streets and the shockwave let's houses collapse. Such a fire inferno swipes also through the main gate and a far part of the city walls, what leaves behind heavy damages by the defense. The gate gets burst open, like at many spots in the metal wall big holes get created and the defense turrets get engulfed by a flame sea.

All of this gets observed by units of the Hierarchy from a safe distance, where already whole flocks of soldiers are lying in wait and the engines of different vehicles drone. All soldiers wear armors in red, decorated by black stripes and the crest of the Hierarchy on their chest. The vehicles on the other hand have only the symbol on their otherwise grey metal shell. Almost two minutes pass in which the bombarded spots burn and the flames withdraw slowly, till a male voice orders in the Hierarchy radio: **"All units advance!"**

Instantly everyone starts moving, but not too fast. The soldiers run in square-like formed unit blocks and in front of them the turian Commando Tanks drive as well like some Troop Transports with Heavy MGs. Dust gets raised from the grass ground and the almost coherent marsh noise of the Turians echoes through the surroundings. The troops cross the partially destroyed battlefield in front of the city, pass killed Mercs, fallen comrades and everywhere are found wreckages of destroyed vehicles and defense devices. But apart from the tanks, no one starts firing and only the muzzle tubes of the heavy machines thunder within a second interval, shooting over and over again at the wall and also above it.

Far away from this – in the Harbor Bay, the fire has withdrawn in the meantime and Kysaek's squad leaves their hideout slowly. Everyone puts on their weapons and look around: Fire, everywhere fire blazes and numerous carbonized corpses are lying around in the surroundings. Vorrn says: **"That I can call a fine firework. When it depends on this, one can count on the humans."**, and Elaine agrees: **"You are right for a change. But we shouldn't waste more time here. Now we look for Reed!"** Kysaek stretches the right arm straight forward and points at the city, ordering: **"Let's go!"**

* * *

Next track: "Battle At Eden Prime – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

The squad increases their speed strongly now, but still looks around. Scattered they hear the groaning moaning of the enemies, which also cough or whine quietly. But they don't stop or try to help the enemy somehow, but instead look for a way beside the destroyed storage hall in front of them. But cause of the burning surroundings and the various rubble parts this proofs to be quite hard and so they need to change their direction over and over again. Suddenly Kysaek hears a loud creaking and looks upwards: half of a metal wall crashes to the side and she dodges it by a leap backwards. She sits down on the ground and the way of the group is blocked by burning metal. Vorrn reaches out his hand for the Asari, who grabs it and he pulls her up. Kysaek snorts: **"That was tight. Hopefully the city is only half as broken as this."** and Vorrn says: **"Then it will make only half as much fun as this as well, eh hehehe."**

Elaine shakes her head and Shalei points left, informing: **"There we can through and run till to the main street."** The others follow the pointing finger and Kysaek nods, ordering: **"That looks good. Forward!"** The squad moves left a bit and is able to free a way through the rubble. Now everyone can follow one a little bit less damaged path, which seems to lead till to the main street. In the meantime Kysaek says: **"We leave the fights for the others and try to avoid the main streets. Joker said that Reed is probably in this Mech Factory, so we go there."**Shalei nods silently and Vorrn snorts only muffled. In the radio on the other hand Galaen reports: **"Kysaek, do you copy me?"** The Asari grabs to her helmet and answers: **"Yes, I am here."**; **"We are in the final descent on the city. Still around three minutes."**; **"Alright. We are out of the harbor soon and start looking for Reed. When you are there, follow us."**; **"Understood Kysaek, Galaen out."** the female Turian responds. Kysaek and her companions reach in the meantime the junction to the completely devastated main street. They go into cover behind some rubble and oversee the surroundings: much is not left and everywhere are bomb craters, completely apart from this also further corpses; on the right side is found a residential district, in the building style of humanity and only the part close to the harbor is damaged by the attack.; from left one can hear already the droning of tank engines and the dragging noise of tracks, but nothing is seen yet. But Kysaek doesn't allow herself to be distracted by this and moves on, to the residential district.

At its streets one can hear various voices, some speak very loud: **"The Turians have broken through the Main Gate! Forward!"**; **"The Bay Defense is erased completely!"**; **"Forget the Bay Defense. The sensors don't detect any kind of enemy there anymore."**; **"I will not die for Reed! I am off." **A shot is heard and it becomes quiet again. Elaine goes along a perforated building façade and comes closer to another junction. She stops in front of it and looks around the corner: a narrow path leads in between the houses, whereby the right side is damaged as well and the left is almost in one piece. No enemy is seen and so Kysaek orders: **"This way."**

The Asari moves ahead with assault rifle at the ready, passing smaller trash barrels and rubble pieces. At the sky the first Mantis Gunships are circling already, from the Mercs like from the Hierarchy. Also single shots from the Flak Cannons are part of this picture, but Kysaek can't see from where they come thanks to this narrow alley. The group follows the way some hundred meters, but then stops. From further in the front one can hear the pattering of many feet and so everyone goes into cover. Kysaek hides behind a trash barrel and dares to look forward, where the alley ends in the main street. Several Mercs of different species run there one after another, accompanied by LOKI-, H- and YMIR-Mechs. After them vehicles follows, from Transporters till to tanks and so Kysaek decides: **"We need a new way."** what motivates Vorrn to say: **"Do you want to spoil all the fun for us?"**; **"No, we look only for a different spot to play."**; **"Nhrrr okay."** the Krogan snorts and points straight forward, saying: **"There are stairs. We go up and finish them off from the top."** Kysaek nods to these words and orders: **"So we do it. Go on!"** Carefully the squad goes on, completely unnoticed by the passing enemies. They go the stairs up and land on a flat roof of the house, from where they have a good overview of the city.

On some roofs Mercs are found or VI-Flaks decorate the surfaces. But all of this is towered by a very big factory building, whose roof is built like a semi-circle. Elaine says: **"That is our target. It is not far away anymore."** Kysaek goes left and because most of the buildings are standing close to each other, neither she nor the others have bigger problems to jump to the next roof. So it works several times, roof after roof, till the group comes closer to some enemies. Kysaek kneels down and orders her comrades to do the same with hand signs. In front of the three are found two Heavy MGs, spread on two buildings, which are connected by a small bridge. Moreover four Mercs are at each MG, but their attention is not directed at Kysaek, but instead across the, from the left field attacking Turians.

Slowly Kysaek goes to the left side of the roof and casts a glance at the battlefield below her feet: small holes in the ground and trenches were dug here, in which more Mercs are waiting. In front of the trenches are around 100 LOKI- and H-Mechs with Assault Rifles, serving rather as bullet trap than real opponents at the open area. Elaine follows the origin of the shooting till to the other side of the yard, where the turian soldiers are firing out of their cover. Additionally a burning Commando Tank is standing in the main street there and behind it a destroyed Transporters. Shalei thinks loud: **"They can never advance as long these MGs continue firing."**, and Kysaek answers: **"Then it gets time for Vorrn's fun."** what Vorrn supports simply: **"Finally."** He changes from his Claymore to the Spike Thrower and reloads it.

* * *

Next and last image of this chapter ^^ "Graal Spike Thrower" ;-)

* * *

The squad climbs on the next roof and comes closer to the first defending group from the side. While Elaine perforates the operator of the MG with her Avenger, Vorrn charges the Thrower till to max. When a clicking noise is heard, he fires the deadly Spike Projectile Load and hits all remaining defenders. Blood streams out of their wounds and two squirm with pain, whereas the others are dead. With her Locust Shalei finishes off the survivors and Elaine fixates at the other side of the Bridge Passage. The enemies there are fixated too much on the Turians and the loud noises do the rest, which is why they haven't noticed the death of their comrades. Kysaek reloads her Assault Rifle and switches to her Predator Pistol. With a hand sign she orders her companions to be quiet and the squad puts their weapons at the ready, when suddenly a krogan Merc looks in this direction – but too late: they have started to fire already. He as well like the remaining enemies get killed by the flying bullets. Seconds after the fall of the MGs the noise of the tank tracks is heard again and on the others side several tanks break through the house walls, followed by several yells of Mercs: **"More tanks! Too many! Retreat to the city's interior!"**

Instantly the enemy starts to clear the trenches and Elaine moves with her group across the Connection Bridge. At the sky one hostile Mantis Gunship gets hit, goes for a spin and crashes into the interior of the city. In this direction Kysaek's Team moves now, coming closer more and more to the big factory.

* * *

Music off.

* * *

It takes almost 15 minutes, in which the squad passes even more roofs and entwined alleys. During this they avoid the enemies as often as possible, who are in fierce battles against the advancing turian soldiers. Finally the fighters arrive at another alley at the factory and scout from their position the area in front of them: everywhere are boxes and some containers, but nothing is seen from guards or other defense mechanisms. Vorrn claims: **"Too calm. No one to see…only the sign with the word 'trap' is missing."**, and Shalei responds: **"Will this stop you from marching on simply?"**; **"Traps are there to be triggered. The art is to see them first and then to blow the enemy away."**; **"Krogan Logic. Who would object there?"**; **"When everyone likes to live, no one."** Vorrn grins and Kysaek intervenes: **"Enough now. I don't believe that this is a trap. Reed has sent everything to the front probably. That could make our task much easier. Advance slowly!"**

She points at a door and takes her assault rifle again. Carefully but in a fast pace the three pass the yard in between the buildings and the factory. The radio activates during this and a male, deep echoing voice starts speaking: **"Here is Spectre Piéren. I want to have the status of all attack groups."**, and instantly a different male voice answers: **"Turian Combat Team advances into the city's interior."** as well like another male voice says: **"Alliance Marines have secured the mountains and a separate unit broke inside the city right now."** Kysaek also reports: **"Here is Kysaek. We will infiltrate the big factory soon, where Reed is found probably."** By this report the Drell Spectre answers: **"Hang back. When you see Reed, inform us, but neither attack him nor arrest him on your own."**; **"We give our best…"** the Asari answers only and the radio becomes silent again. Shalei says to Elaine: **"What is that supposed to mean? Does he want all the glory for himself? Why should we wait till someone is there?"**; **"Don't ask me. When we find Reed, we will see…and when he attacks us, there can't be a reason against defending oneself."**; **"I don't think so. He has not mentioned something about that."** the female Quarian confirms with a lightly happy undertone.

Over and over again Kysaek's squad uses every container as short cover possibility and goes on in this way to the small factory door. Its lock is marked red and so Elaine says: **"It's your turn, Shalei."** The Quarian nods only, before kneeling down in front of the lock, while Vorrn and Kysaek go into position beside it. Connected with the Omni-Tool, the lock starts spinning and beeping around, together with Shalei's finger movements. No minute later the red changes to green and Shalei reports: **"Done."** She gets up again and Elaine goes to the door, opening it one moment later. The weapons are directed inside the opened but relatively short and empty corridor, at whose end is found another door and shortly in front of it is a junction to the right.

The Team steps inside the factory and comes fast closer to the door, but stops in front of the junction. Kysaek leans at the corner and looks in the next corridor: here also nothing is seen or something special and at the end are found upwards leading stairs. But Kysaek doesn't follow the corridor, but instead points at the door which is locked like the former one. Again Elaine and Vorrn keep guard, while Shalei starts with cracking the lock. Her work is done fast, the lock opened and Kysaek wants to open the door. She pushes the button and the lock turns around, but from the metal plates only a creaking squeak is heard without any kind of movement. Kysaek tries it a second time, only to get the same result and assuming: **"On the other side needs to be a manual lock probably."** Shalei supports these words: **"Probably. What do we do now?"**; **"We take the other corridor."** Elaine answers and the squad turns around.

This time they step inside the corridor without another checkup and go till to the stairs at the end. They are part of a staircase and Kysaek says: **"We go till to the top. There normally the most important rooms are found."** Bit by bit the three move upwards, without finding any sign of an enemy. At the end they reach the highest spot, one a little bit longer corridor, which ends in a new junction. Suddenly the group hears a voice from the front and stops abruptly. Without any kind of cover possibility everyone goes to the left side of the corridor and press themselves against the wall. From the left side of the junction a batarian female Merc comes and goes on straight forward, not noticing the squad. But the woman stops, so that one can see her back still, while she speaks: **"Hey, it's me! Open the damn door."** And for real one can hear a very muffled: **"I'm doing it already."** and a loud clicking is heard. Thereupon a noise of an opening door follows and Kysaek says quietly: **"Fast! As long the door is not locked!"** She runs with her comrades and exactly when the door closes, she pushes at the lock again. The metal plates move apart again and suddenly a surprised Salarian is found in front of Elaine, saying: **"What the…?"** Instantly Elaine throws a Warp at him and he falls down from the railing behind himself. Right of Kysaek the female Batarian notices the attack and turns her head back. She sees the Asari indeed, turns her body around and draws a pistol, but Kysaek's assault rifle is faster: the flying bullets echo extremely loud through the big hall, in which the group is right now, perforating the enemy. The batarian woman falls on her back and the impact on the metal ground creates a loud echoing.

Everyone lies in wait and looks around, but it seems the attacks have not caused any kind of alarm. While looking around Elaine notices that the hall is darkened quite much and barely a view to the center is possible. Only some outlines of machines are visible, till she sees a line of lightened up windows at the opposite located side. She points there and says: **"Let's check what is there a bit closer."**

The squad follows the path of the bridge right along the hall wall and climb over the dead woman. The path itself is lightened up in regular distances and leads Kysaek's squad far into the corner. Then it leads on left, again along the wall and equally lightened. It goes on and on in this way, till the three are at the door of the lightened room in the end. The passage isn't locked, but Kysaek says: **"First we listen if someone is inside."**, and points to the sides beside the door, where Shalei and Vorrn go into position. Elaine herself goes exactly in front of the door, leans against it and listens to some voices from inside: **"How is it looking?"**; **"Frigging. The Turians drive our people back more and more and that although we use everything what we have. The harbor lies in ruins completely and from the North this damn Enar Piéren is coming."**; **"Isn't that the time to run away?"**; **"And where? The Alliance controls the orbit of the planet. Moreover Reed beheads us, when we would run away."**, and one a little bit throatily and older sounding voice says: **"There you are damn right! Who runs away, will get shot by me personally!"**; **"No one wants to run away, Mr. Reed! We are realizing right now only that it looks really bad!"**; **"Ach really? I have no problems that everyone outside pegs out. That will give us the necessary time to run off."**; **"So you want to retreat?"**; **"Yes, soon. But first I want that this program finishes running and the Annihilator is ready."**; **"You want to take this thing with you?"**; **"Of course! That is the ultimate weapon! With this I blow every way free, no matter how many there are!"**; **"Let's hope that it is really so powerful."** the voice answers and thereupon a shot is heard, followed by a collapsing body. Then Reed mocks: **"I am fed up to the back teeth from these doubts! That's why we are about to lose this damn war also!"**

Elaine stands back from the door, saying quietly: **"Bull's Eye. I would say, he is quite desperate."**, and Vorrn reloads his shotgun, responding: **"Well then let's redeem him from his agonies."**; **"Control yourself! You know that we want him alive."**; **"Nhrrr yeah, yeah. I thought also only about some not-deadly bullet wounds and broken bones."**; **"Perhaps."**, Kysaek answers only simply and goes into a battle posture.

* * *

Back to music: "Battle At Sanctuary – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

She and her companions put the weapons at the ready and then the Asari pushes the door button. Barely the passage is opened, the team storms inside, surprising all five present persons, to who also Reed belongs: in total there are three humans and two Turians. Loud Elaine yells: **"Don't move Reed!"** She looks at the almost bald human, with his a little bit denser three-day beard, but he only nags: **"That is Kysaek! Shoot her!"**, and dives behind a Terminal. Everyone else obeys the order and draws their weapons, whereby one human is shot instantly. The others are able to put their weapons at the ready, before starting to fire.

Vorrn, Shalei and Elaine go into cover also behind some Terminals, allowing the first fire wave to be shot. Generally this room seems to be a control room, in which middle is found one a little bit bigger table with various datapads. Against Kysaek's cover a small Incinerate Attacks flies and blows out there, while in return she throws a Warp over her cover, but hitting no one. Vorrn on the other hand throws a grenade forward and when it explodes, a Turian gets thrown into the air. Simultaneously behind the second Turian a Tactical Cloak resolves, revealing Shalei, who executes a fast neck strike with her big knife, killing the Turian and disappearing instantly back into her Tactical Cloak. While the last defender executes curtain fire, Reed uses the moment and sprints out of his cover, running to the door on the other side of the room, before opening it. Elaine sees him and tries to shoot, but the fire gets prevented by the remaining Merc. There for Vorrn can attack the human and shoots him with one load of his Claymore Shotgun. Elaine says hastily: **"Reed got away! After him!"**, and shoves herself over her Terminal.

She and her companions run to the door, through which the enemy has got away. They leave the room exactly on the other side and are found again on the metal bridge of the big hall. Reed's stamping steps are audible and Elaine sees him quite a bit further left, a figure appearing in the single lights over and over again. She yells: **"It is over, Reed!"** and everyone starts running. Roskor answers loud and angry: **"That we will see! It is not over yet!"** Kysaek tries to shoot at Reed, as well like her comrades, but they hit only the metal of the way and cause some shining sparks in this way. Then suddenly two H-Mechs fall from the ceiling, everyone in one light cone in front of Kysaek's group, but the first machine falls quite fast and the second gets thrown over the railing with Kysaek's biotic, but it has given Reed a bigger lead. Suddenly the human runs left and disappears in the shadows of the big hall. Everyone activates their flashlight of the weapon and shine into the darkened bridge: no trace of Reed, whereby the squad examines also the construction in the middle of the hall. Shalei says: **"That is quite an odd machine. Looks almost like a small house."** Kysaek adds: **"Forget the machine. Where is Reed? He can't melt into air."**

Over and over again everyone looks around, but find nothing and also no noises are heard. There for the bigger lights at the hall ceiling activate, starting at the outer sides. Simultaneously one can hear the quiet purring of an engine, which gets louder fast. A hissing noise, like when steam shoots out of pipes, is heard from the middle of the hall. Hearing this Vorrn assumes: **"Oh now it gets funny for sure."** The big lights have reached the middle now and reveal the construction: Its shape is built extremely edged and angular and on both sides the machine seems to have two arms; now it becomes also obvious that Reed's escape route leads to the activating object and ends by a locked access hatch. Additionally they hear the voice of the human now via a loudspeaker: **"You still believe it's over? You have caused me much trouble and now I return you everything, Kysaek! You and your cockroaches are allowed to be the first to feel the destruction power of the Annihilator. The last thing you will feel!"** A more proper examination is quite hard for Elaine, because the ground under her feet starts to shake strongly.

* * *

Next track ^^ "Protect The Student – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

The big object starts to move slowly by raising the left arm upwards. It pierces through the Bridge beside the access hatch and rips it apart, whereby one can see that a big, semi-circular gripper tongs is found at the end of the arm. This one moves now at Kysaek's Team and crashes into the wall above them, before falling down and hitting the ground with tongs only few meters in front of Elaine's feet. It rips the bridge away and the part, on which Kysaek's group is standing, becomes so instable, that they fall forward. They land one floor lower, on the next bridge and this one also yields cause of the weight of the three. The next also doesn't withstand them and so they land in the Ground Floor.

Everyone moans in pain and some coughs are heard, together with Kysaek's words: **"We need to get out of here."** Only very sluggish she and their companions are able to brace up and are successful barely. Beside them is found a very big foot out of metal, which belongs to the machine and gets raised upwards now. Elaine and her companions move right, to a locked door. In front of it is found additionally a manual lock, but it gets opened fast. Then Shalei starts to open the red VI-Lock. Behind them the enormous colossus turns around slowly, accompanied by the more and more falling down metal that was built around the machine. In the last moment Shalei is able to open the door and everyone storms outside, being now on a small yard beside the factory and around them are found some containers. The ground shakes and the Annihilator pierces through the factory wall with its tongs arm, while the squad gets into safety behind one of the bigger containers. The machine opens a way to freedom and Shalei asks groaning: **"Why don't we have something like that?!"** what Kysaek answers with: **"Ask Schaefer if he builds something like that."** Ultimately the Annihilator breaks out of the hall and for the first time Elaine can examine it completely.

Its appearance is similar to an Atlas-Mech, only five times the size. Its right arms is one, big cannon, beside which the tube of a tank is nothing. The control chamber is still secured by a metal hatch and the pilot is not seen. Left and right from the hatch are found two Gatling Guns one above the other, like they are known from Gunships. In between the arms and the Gatling Guns are found at each side one big, lightly rounded dome. After the device is examined properly, Kysaek murmurs: **"But you are right...it would be really good to be absolutely superior to the enemy once."**, and Vorrn laughs: **"Superiority doesn't define itself by the size of a weapon. It improves only the survival chance when one knows how to use it properly."**; **"And what makes some one superior?"**; **"Nothing."**, the Krogan drones and reloads his weapon. Elaine points out at something for him:** "I believe we have no chance against this thing with our weapons. We need missiles, tanks, everything what doesn't get repelled by thing like cotton wool."**; **"Now we speak the same language! Let's search!"** the Krogan snorts and the three start running from their to the next container.

Thanks to this they get detected by the sensors of the enemy and he starts shooting with his four Gatling Guns. Their damage is enormous and the fire funnel is extremely fast, but still misses its target. Confidently Reed declares via loudspeaker: **"Run only. I smash you! And then it's the turn of the others!"** The Annihilator starts moving and forces the ground to shake again. Kysaek and her companions run from one to the next cover, followed by the attacks of the machine. By the piled containers Reed needs to stop again, but strikes with his tongs arm outside, clearing the way so. Some of the containers he grabs with the tongs and throws them in direction of the group, which can dodge them only with bold jumps. Many containers get broken thanks to the gruff dealing and so various weapons – from pistol to many heavy weapons – fall out of them. Simultaneously Kysaek speaks via radio: **"We have quite a problem here! We need backup!"**, and Joker answers: **"Already on our way. That thing looks quite sluggish. Split up and use everything you have."**; **"What else remains for us."** Elaine jokes bitterly and ends the exchange.

The Annihilator stops in the meantime and opens – not visible for the squad – a missile hatch at the upper part of his back. Five missiles – as big as normal people – shoot into the sky and spread there. After few seconds they split up and dozens of bombs fall down. Kysaek looks up and warns everyone: **"Watch out!"** Both companions look upwards as well and all three try to judge the falling bombs, splitting up on the yard. On a small area the bomb fall down and cause several explosions, which gets avoided by the Team only barely.

Instantly after the attack the Annihilator starts moving again and starts targeting the group with its cannon arm now. He fires a salvo, which dashes the squad to the side with a strong explosion. Suddenly a projectile explodes at the chest of Reed's machine and from left one Turian Tank comes driving. With it a dozen of soldiers arrive, starting to fire at the enemy. Assault Rifles, Biotic and light Missiles repel at the colossus. The tank fires as well and engulfs the enemy in a white smoke for a moment, but the attack blows out simply into nothing. Reed mocks: **"The Annihilator is indestructible!"**, and turns to the Turians slowly.

In the meantime Kysaek and her companions go to one broken open container and everyone takes a Cobra Missile Launcher, after which they go off from the battlefield a little bit. There the machine fires its cannon arm and destroys the tank, perforating most of the soldiers with its board guns. Only few can avoid that, starting to retreat and Reed turns back again, but he stops and asks angrily: **"Where are you hiding?!"** The machine spins around over and over again minimally, without finding the squad. This has hidden behind a smaller warehouse and confers. Kysaek says: **"Have you seen that? The fire power of a whole unit was useless completely!"** and Vorrn says: **"Because they attacked without thinking."** what gets supported by Shalei: **"There he is right. This machine needs to have a weak spot."** and Elaine asks: **"Only which one? It would be much easier when we could attack the pilot directly, but his chamber is locked with a metal wall."** It takes only few seconds and Shalei claims: **"That's it! The chamber!"**; **"What is with the shitty chamber?"** Vorrn snorts and the quarian woman explains: **"As long this chamber is locked, he is blind. That means he needs to have sensors with which he can see the surroundings. We need to destroy these sensors!"** Elaine dares to cast a glance around the corner and uses her Omni-Tool. Without being noticed by Reed, the Asari withdraws again and says: **"I believe these odd domes are the sensors. They are the only part where I can detect shields."** Vorrn like Shalei dare to cast a short glance and the last mentioned confirms the assumption: **"That it needs to be."** Kysaek nods only and takes her Missile Launcher, saying: **"Let's see, what these shields can withstand. I try it alone first."**

She goes at the corner again and presses herself against it. The Annihilator looks still for the squad, turning around over and over again. Elaine aims first at the dome beside the cannon arm, before firing the countless mini missiles. Without any chance of dodging Reed gets hit and the shields break with one go. In return the human discovers the three again and starts moving at them. Exactly when he wants to start firing, several missiles impact at the hull of his construction, but not on the sensors. He stops his attack and turns to the source of this attack: two Mantis Gunships of the Hierarchy are in the sky and circuit around the enemy. The first is done fast by the Gatling Guns and crashes later on, whereas the second tries to escape from the battle grounds. He dodges over and over again, but gets hit at the tail in the end and crashes inside the city. There for Vorrn and Shalei use the moment to fire their missile salvos at the unprotected sensors. Both hit perfectly and the Annihilator gets engulfed by a small explosion wave. The dome beside the Cannon arm has disappeared and instead a small fire burns there, together with electric flashes. But the enemy is still functioning and the chamber stays locked. Kysaek says vigorously: **"That's it!"** She looks right and points at another container, adding: **"New weapons! Go!"** Elaine runs ahead and Reed activates a new weapon. In the stomach of the machine a small slot opens and one after another some small missiles fly out. Kysaek and her comrades get into safety behind the container, on which the projectiles impact now. Everyone takes a new Missile Launcher, while Reed starts moving at them.

But before he has reached his target, a new Mantis Gunship comes flying already. This one belongs to the Alliance and fires some missiles at the Annihilator, before flying higher and flying passed the enemy, above its head. Its missiles hit the shields of the remaining dome and destroy it. Simultaneously from the back another two Mantis Gunships of the Alliance come flying and hit Reed with several missile attacks, but without an effect on the construction. There for it distracts Reed and he attacks the Gunships, but misses this time. From the bottom numerous small missiles come flying and destroy the last sensor. Again the machine gets engulfed by smaller explosions, together with electric streams. The movements of the Annihilator look a little bit crippled and twitching. The electric streams move through the cannon arm and steam shoots out of some slots. Suddenly the arm explodes, splitting off the battle machine, which isn't destroyed yet, while the protecting metal plate of the Control Chamber drives like assumed down.

Kysaek can see Reed easily now, sitting behind another energy shield and thick bulletproofed glass. Without a word he starts moving, shooting with his board cannons during this and forcing the squad to retreat. In passing everyone grabs a new Missile Launcher and runs away from the fire funnel. They turn left in between some containers and the huge colossus plants itself above them. Reed strikes with his tongs arm, throwing container after container aside, while promising: **"I smash you, you bastards! You have ruined everything again! NAHHHGGGG!"** The three leave the protecting containers and Reed overruns them now, but he is so fast that they are in between his legs now and the sluggish machine simply runs passed them. Only slowly the enemy stops moving and turns back to the standing group. Barely has he turned around, Kysaek fires her Missile Launcher and hits the pilot chamber. Its shields get switched off and directly after Kysaek's, Vorrn's attack follows. The explosions of all warheads block the view of Reed completely and the bulletproofed glass gets many cracks. He stops and twists around confused and disorientated, while inside the chamber already sparks emit. Kysaek orders: **"Finish him off, Shalei!"** Immediately the quarian woman fires her shot and blasts the protecting glass of Reed.

When the explosions are over, the human looks once again to the squad and wants to start moving with the Annihilator again. Elaine's group wants to run away already and exactly when the right leg raises, it stops abruptly. At once the whole construction gets engulfed by smaller explosions, which look like small bubbles. After they have stopped, the leg hits the ground again, but the machine doesn't move anymore. It twitches only and Reed roars: **"Move you Sheet Bitch!"** Instead the opposite happens and the Annihilator breaks apart. Its legs sag and a huge fireball engulfs the machine. It moves upwards and covers also the control chamber, accompanied by Reed's cries of pain. Vorrn says: **"I believe that's it with 'alive'."** Suddenly something bluish shimmering shoots out of the chamber and flies passed their heads, whereby Kysaek thinks loud: **"An Ejection Seat! Catch him!"** Instantly the three follow the flying route of the seat and behind them the Annihilator gets destroyed completely. Reed lands quite a distance away from the battle grounds and impacts in between some small warehouses. Kysaek as well like her companions pant and catch a deep breath, while running as fast as possible. But they don't need long and reach the first alley in between the houses, putting their weapons at the ready.

* * *

Last track: "41 – Mass Effect Score: Udina and the Council"

* * *

Smoke rises from the alley and leads the three to the crashed seat. Carefully everyone comes closer and stop at the end in front of an empty seat. Vorrn snorts: **"When we talk about running away, this guy is quite fast."**, and Shalei nods to him. Elaine on the other hand examines the seat more properly and sees a thin blood track. It moves beyond the seat, moving right to the next alley, whereby the Asari says: **"I don't think that he is fast enough still. Let's go!"**

She takes the lead and follows the track. Reed isn't in the alley as well and the track leads again away from the houses. Exactly when they return again at the free area, Kysaek notices that the track is moving right suddenly and there she sees the, at the wall leaning Reed. Elaine directs her Avenger at the human, who draws his pistol. She fires once, unarming the man in this way. He takes his free hand and grabs again the lightly bleeding belly. Then he gets surrounded by the Team and Kysaek says confidently: **"That's it for the great Roskor Reed. You are allowed to count yourself to the beaten officially."** Reed snorts, spits a little bit blood and responds: **"And now? Put me in a prison. I can lead my business also from there."** By this statement Vorrn murmurs throatily: **"You believe for real that you live so long? Even the sissy Citadel politicians will demand your execution."**; **"That we will see, Krogan."** Reed mocks and Kysaek grabs her helmet, reporting via radio: **"We have caught Roskor Reed in the western part of the city."**, and instantly Piéren answers: **"Stay there, we come arresting him! Guard him and ensure that nothing happens to him."**; **"Understood."**, Elaine responds and ends the radio.

She looks at Reed and says to him: **"But before they arrest you, we want to have a short talk."**; **"I have nothing to say. Fuck you, Asari Slut."**; **"We have not the time for such things. Don't start now like Peeks and face the reality. You have lost."** Elaine states and Roskor laughs, accompanied by coughing. Vorrn says to Reed: **"We should break him some more bones. I have seen it often already, that the tongue loosens up quite much thanks to this."**; **"Try it only, krogan bastard."** the man hisses and Vorrn grins only.

Elaine raises her hand, ordering the Krogan to control himself, but saying to Reed: **"Normally I am not for such brute violence, but perhaps Vorrn is right. We can add you some bullet wounds and squeeze the one or another thing by you."**; **"And you have no more ideas, Kysaek?"**; **"I warm up right now, but first I try this: Tell me what Skarg planned. What was he doing? Who is also involved?"**; **"Ah hahaha, so that you want to know what? Even when I would have answers to this, I wouldn't tell them."**; **"So you play the ignorant? If this is healthy? Because you know…I heard there are people who want you dead, probably the ones which belong to Skarg and you."**; **"Nice try Kysaek. Fuck you."** Roskor says simply and Shalei asks Elaine: **"Should I try it, Kysaek? I have special techniques for getting information."**; **"When he doesn't talk soon, you can do it. But first I try it again with a little bit good being…what was Skarg planning, Reed? What is going on here?!"**

The Asari looks sternly at Roskor, while he looks from Shalei to Kysaek, from her to Vorrn and from him back to Elaine. He remains silent, before answering: **"I said it to you already: I don't know. Neither what Skarg was planning exactly, nor with whom he was working."**; **"Aha! So someone has worked with him?!"**; **"He said that, but he never mentioned names. He made me only an offer many years ago. I should supply him with Reaper-Tech and moreover ensure to take over the control in the Omega Systems. There for he made available his resources for me."**; **"Mhh, now you are living up for real. Continue telling, before the N7 appears here!"**; **"Nhpfff mhhh bite me. There is nothing I can tell you or would. Peeks' offer was unique and I have grabbed my chance!"** Reed looks at Kysaek defiantly and she sighs for a moment. Vorrn says to the Asari: **"I believe he says the truth – such things I can smell."**; **"Really?"**; **"Yes. He is an idiot, someone who is only good for biting and has no own brain. He was used and thrown away."** the Krogan claims and Roskor hisses: **"I bite you soon, krogan bastard."** On this statement Vorrn hits the human with the barrel of his shotgun. Shalei raises the hand and reminds everyone: **"That's enough, Vorrn. We can't kill him, don't forget that."**; **"Killing? …that was only a soft warning. He is finished anyway."** Elaine nods only and agrees to the Krogan: **"Yes. Grab him and let's drag his ass to Moreau or the N7…well who is here first."**

Shalei and Vorrn want to grab one arm each and Reed tries to dodge it, snorting wounded: **"Sorrn! Arax Sorrn!"**, whereupon Elaine asks him: **"What?"**; **"I believe Arax Sorrn has worked with Peeks!"**; **"You believe?"**; **"I don't know it exactly, but I have seen him back then in the factory hall of PGI, when he has inspected with Peeks the Annihilator."**; **"This Battle Machine was from PGI?"**; **"Nhpf, yes! The only useful what I could steal from Skarg, after he was killed by you!"**; **"Mhhh…Arax Sorrn. I know this name from somewhere."**, the Asari considers loudly and Shalei explains her: **"A turian politician. He is extremely conservative and thinks the system today is far too vulnerable."**; **"I remember. I have seen in some Vids, quite an asshole."**, Elaine remembers, while her companions grab Reed again at his shoulders.

Suddenly his eye gets smashed and masses of blood splash out, followed by a following echo of a shot. Instantly the three wince and kneel down. Elaine looks around hastily, but sees nothing, before stopping at a building at the other side of the yard. At its roof a figure is standing, but one can't recognize it cause of the distance, while it jumps down behind the building. Shalei grabs the sagging Reed and wants to set him upright, but he falls down and she says: **"Keelah. Reed is dead."** Barely spoken Elaine turns her head around and looks to the human. Out of his eye blood is streaming still and every kind of sign of a living person has vanished from his face, whereby Kysaek groans: **"Shit…"**

* * *

And the chapter is over ^^

Who has not calculated with such a thing? ;-)

So how did you like the Boss-Battle and the chapter in whole? ^^ By the way: the shorter path, with less action, was chosen by majority :-) so when you wonder, now you know ;-)

Try to use the Review-Button for opinion – we will like it ^^ - and stay tuned till next chapter :-)


	4. I am impressed

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act I**__: Trouble, Explosions and Death…the Galaxy is back_

**Chapter III: **I am impressed

* * *

And the next chapter starts with music :-) "The Presidium – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Calm and silent, accompanied by a blue sky, so it is in the Presidium's Ring on the Citadel right now. The water of the central lake is mostly calm and only the shooting out fountain spouts whirl around a bit. On both water sides are found over and over again persons of different species, once alone or in groups, dressed in genteel clothes. With her normal Crew uniform Kysaek is apparent almost, although she stands apart from everyone, being found in the middle of one of the many bridges over the lake. She has leaned the arms at the right railing and looks at the lake. In it the Asari sees the mirrors of the, in the sky flying Skycars, while she considers partially: **"Once again invited from the Citadel personally. I had hoped at least the thing with PGI would have been unique and they would do their work. They will pin the death of Reed on me for sure – I hate politicians."**

She catches audibly a breathe through the nose, together with a droning. Completely slowly she presses herself upwards with her arms a bit and spins the body around, so that she leans with her butt against the railing. Then Elaine crosses her arms and taps on the ground with her foot. Mentally the Asari broods: **"Who could have killed Reed…mhhh. I have seen the attacker indeed, but I have not recognized him and can't even say to which species he belongs. Only Hanar, Elcor, Krogans and Volus I can exclude at all events. If this Arax Sorrn is behind this? I have no other idea who could it be and I have no other hints anyway. Perhaps he is also there during my interrogation. Should I say everything, what happened on the mission, there for real? When politicians are involved in all this crap, I can't even trust the Council. Moreover I am sick of explaining myself again. Best would be, when I say them barely something and remind them that they wronged with me already once."**, the woman decides and from right a voice is heard: **"They want to see you now, Kysaek."** The addressed one turns her head around and sees the Drell Spectre Enar Piéren. For the first time Elaine faces him in person and examines his appearance: the most striking feature is his body size, being almost two meter high, and his bleached looking, light green scale skin; he wears a blue light armor, decorated with some black spots.

Otherwise there is nothing which strikes into Kysaek's eye and so she answers: **"Okay, I hit the road."**; **"By the way you can be happy. When the Admiral wouldn't have put a stand for you, I would have performed an execution still on site."**; **"The question is if we would have allowed to be killed so simply."**; **"Don't overbid your luck. People like you are the reason why this galaxy is looking so bad right now."** the Drell Spectre claims and before Kysaek can respond something, he passes her. The Asari follows him with her eyes for a moment, before she turns around forward and starts moving. She goes over a spacious forecourt, spiked with plant boxes and some Holo Signs. While Elaine goes to the Elevator, she passes a Salarian and a Volus, listening to shreds of their conversation. The Salarian says to the Volus: **"The Civil War in the Terminus Systems is over finally."**; **"That it is indeed, but…"** panting, **"…correctly they are called Omega Systems."**; **"Terminus, Omega, trifles. Now where the war is over, the trade connections can be continued completely and the galactic Stock Exchange will get a strong recovery. Good time to invest."**; **"I know…"** panting, **"…what you mean. I have already bought various parcels of land, which were given up by the people cause of the battles. It has cost me not more…"**, panting, **"…than one-tenth of the original price and when the people want it back or buy new…"**, panting, **"…I will multiply my profit by ten at the minimum."**; **"Smart strategy. Perhaps I should do that as well."**; **"I would hurry…"** panting, **"…the business people will dart for the Omega Systems now, if they…"** panting, **"…haven't done that already during the war."**; **"I get to work now then."** the Salarian decides and Elaine is too far away now to hear more. The woman comes closer to the Elevator, which is guarded by two N7-soldiers. Its doors open and Kysaek steps inside the empty machine, after which the doors close again.

* * *

Other track :-) "Mass Effect Elevator music"

* * *

The Elevator drives upwards and Elaine looks outside through the glass door silently, while via the loudspeaker a male voice starts speaking: **"Gasp of Relief for the Omega Systems. Few hours ago the Citadel Council declared that the Crime Boss Roskor Reed was killed by a massive operation on the planet Aite. With his death the Civil War in the Omega Systems ends now, because the rest of his henchmen have either escaped or surrendered or resolved. But according to unofficial reports Roskor Reed should have been caught alive, because he had information which could help to clarify the scheming of PGI. This report wasn't confirmed by Council Spokespeople, as well like they keep silent about the name of the person who killed Reed. Of course rumors are circulating and apparently Kysaek was essentially involved by the death of the criminal, but this couldn't be confirmed. Now the reconstruction in the destroyed parts of the Omega Systems will follow and many citizens are happy that the war is over."** Here the announcement ends and it gets silent again.

* * *

Music off. :-)

* * *

Almost three minutes later the Elevator reaches its goal, the topmost part of the tower – the Council Chambers. Kysaek follows the corridor in front of her, till she is almost in front of the stairs to the stage of the Council. A Turian N7 Soldier stops in front of the Asari and raises his hand as a sign of stopping, before saying to her: **"One moment still. It's your turn soon."** She nods only and the soldier disappears again, while Elaine starts crossing her arms and starts looking around: The Chamber is much emptier and quieter than by her last visit; only few people are standing around in the surroundings and also at the upper balconies are only single persons or small groups, in between from time to time one N7-soldier; also silhouettes of some Councilors can be seen over the edge of the stairs, but what they say, is unintelligible for the Asari.

Not much later she sees one genteel dressed Asari at the upper end of the stairs, who informs her: **"The Council is ready to meet you now, Kysaek."** The other Asari executes a welcoming and pointing gesture with her left hand. Elaine nods to her and goes the steps up, going till to the stage in the middle of all Councilors.

* * *

And again a little bit music ^^ "20 – Mass Effect 3 Score: Embassy Ambient"

* * *

Like four months ago all Councilors are present and only Salika, Yahg and Raloi are not represented. Once Kysaek checks the whole semi-circle line, till the human Councilor Martin Burns starts speaking: **"Kysaek, welcome on the Citadel and thank you for accepting our request."**; **"****Of course. After all I don't want some misunderstandings get created, cause of what happened."** Barely Kysaek has said that, the turian Council joins the conversation: **"You mean the execution of Roskor Reed cause of personal motives? Such a thing is not called misunderstanding, but deliberate violation of orders."** Burns stops the Turian by saying him: **"Councilor, this kind of interrogation is counterproductive. We don't know what happened. That's why Kysaek is here after all, to tell It."**; **"Counterproductive? It is no secret after all that Kysaek dislikes Reed cause of the events with PGI."**

The words of the Turian get supported by the Batarian Councilor: **"I agree. Kysaek has destroyed the work of the last months with this murder. Roskor Reed was an important witness and without him, it will take forever, yes perhaps will be even impossible to find something useful in the data."** The Asari Councilor raises her hands in a soothing way, before speaking calmly: **"Councilors, please. We should listen first to the words of Kysaek. Then we are still free to assume such things or speak about them."** To this statement the Vorcha Councilor says now, almost free from any hissing or other unnecessary noises: **"Don't protect your own people. We want answers, narghhh."** The a little bit louder voice of the female krogan Councilor is heard now: **"Quiet now! The interrogation starts!"**

No one objects here and so the female Krogan looks to Burns, who in turn says to Kysaek: **"Kysaek. We have got the Mission Report of Admiral Moreau, because you and your companions were under his command. But he has not noted, if he has interrogated your or if you have said him something about the events. We would like to hear from you what has happened."**; **"What you want to hear? I have done nothing and stuck to the orders exactly."**; **"I believe you, but some Councilors have definitely justified doubts. There it would be good when you tell us what has happened."**; **"I stuck to my orders. My group stormed the bay and cleared the way for the bombers. Then we have fought through the city till to the assumed location of Reed. There we found him indeed and hunted him then. Then he hunted us with this Battle Machine, but we have beaten him. He tried to save himself with an Ejection Seat, so we chased him instantly. We caught him behind a warehouse and few minutes later someone has shot him."**; **"Aha…and who could have been this?"**; **"How someone can recognize a Distance Shooter?"**, Kysaek asks a little bit clumsy and with a light snappy tone, when the turian Councilor says to her: **"At least you seem to have seen a shooter. Why no face or at least species then as well?"**; **"Because he or she was too far away. I have seen the outlines of a shooter on the roof of a building and this person fled instantly after the shot."**; **"So so, sounds for me more like an excuse. The mysterious shooter, which no one could recognize. A good excuse to distract from the fact that you killed Reed."**, the Turian claims, whereupon the quarian Councilor – Zal'Koris – intervenes: **"That are assumptions. Only Kysaek and her Team know the truth. We should listen to her more and then create our final judgment."**, whereupon Elaine bickers a bit: **"I have said what is to say. Moreover…you were wrong with me already once. I believe you should trust me a little bit more."**

By this statement the salarian Councilor becomes active: **"Aha, so we should grant you the fool's license?"** what Kysaek counters: **"You have granted Skarg fool's license and he was one of the biggest assholes of this galaxy. I don't demand a fool's license, but I am sick of explaining myself always for things I haven't done."** Now the Asari crosses her arms and gets silent. In return the Councilors look at each other, one after another, once one nods and once one shakes his head. At the end everyone directs their attention back on Kysaek and the Asari Councilor – Aesilia – says: **"We can't say with certainty if what you say us, is true, but there is also no evidence that it is not. No one is convicted cause of assumptions and that was not a thing of this meeting anyway. There will be no accusations against you or your people, although the statement of the batarian Councilor is true: the death of Roskor Reed raises new questions and we haven't answered even the ones which we wanted to ask him. And with this observation we end the interrogation now; you can go wherever you want, Kysaek."**

Without a word the addressed one nods and after a short moment the Council turns away. She goes the stairs down and back to the Elevator, which opens its doors and Elaine steps inside. Exactly when the doors want to close, Kysaek can hear the familiar voice of Admiral Moreau: **"No stop! I want to ride along!"** The Asari turns around, stretches an arm inside the doorframe and so the hatch opens again. On the corridor in front of the Elevator Joker comes limping in quite a fast pace and climbs to Kysaek. Then she takes her arm out of the frame and the door closes now.

* * *

And music off :-)

* * *

While Joker gets into quite a loosened up posture and holds his cane with both hands, the Elevator drives down again. Kysaek on other hand stands there simply and asks the human: **"You were also there during the interrogation?"**; **"Of course. Who comes here voluntarily anyway? Barely to believe that they haven't even repainted the Council's Chamber after 35 years."**; **"I can't judge this. I was here the first time few months ago."**; **"Wait only for it. You are an Asari, with other words you have around 1000 years time to observe that."**; **"Only when I need to come there again."**; **"I would claim the prospects for it quite good. At least when there is again one small Dictator which you can blow away."**

"**Quite subtle way to ask what happened."**; **"****Subtle is good. By us humans they tell, fortune favors fools."**; **"Has the Council sent you? Do they believe I would perhaps tell rather you what happened?"**; **"Is there something to tell?"**; **"If you ask for the Council, then no."**, Kysaek clarifies. Joker raises his cane and taps with the tip at the forehead, saying: **"On the day where I get myself into this political games, is the day where I handover my hat at my registration office."**; **"Really?"**; **"Well, not my old registration office, where I registered back then. This was destroyed by the Reapers and never rebuilt. There is a Bus Stop today."** Joker jokes and Kysaek nods to his answer.

She explains: **"The mission proceeded exactly like it is written in your report…and as to Reed: When we caught him behind the warehouse, we wanted to use the short timeframe, before he was led off. I have interrogated him, also threatened him here and there, but haven't harmed it once. Only Vorrn has hit him once, but that's why he hasn't died."**; **"Interesting and what have you asked? What has he said?"**; **"I have asked him what Peeks has planned and who was behind all this as well. No matter what we said to him or with what we threatened, he claimed stubbornly to know nothing. He said that Peeks has looked for someone to take over the control in the Omega Systems. For this Skarg supported him and supplied him with resources, what would explain the rise of Reed. In return he should supply Skarg with Reaper Tech and other things."**; **"Mhhh, yes, yes, that makes sense. It seems for me like Reed was only an idiot for a purpose."**; **"We said this as well then. Roskor said that he didn't know with who Peeks was working together and had also no idea about his plans."**; **"So we are as wise as before?"**; **"Basically yes, except for one thing. Exactly when we wanted to lead Reed off, he told us about Arax Sorrn, a turian Politician."**; **"Sorrn? He is a jerk."**; **"No doubt here, but the statement of Reed is not valid completely."**; **"Because he was dead then."**; **"No, he lived still. He told that he has seen Sorrn together with Peeks, when both have inspected the Annihilator."**

Mentioning this is followed by the moving right arm of Joker to his bearded chin, before he strokes it considering: **"Mhh…that is no real proof. Sorrn could have inspected the weapon also out of pure interest and Reed was the guest of Peeks at this time, for a meeting there or however. Still something else?"**; **"No. Then Roskor was killed and I have no idea who it could have been. The figure was simply too far away."**; **"Okay."**, Joker says only and the Elevator reaches its goal, followed by an opening door. Elaine goes outside and Moreau says: **"Wait simply. The trouble and a new trace will come to you on its own."** The woman looks to the man and responds: **"From where you want to know this?"**; **"I have experience with such things."**; **"That I need to believe probably, but now I go home first. We will speak with each other another time for sure."**, Kysaek says and Joker nods to her. Elaine goes to the Bridge, from which one group of Asari and Turians is coming. The foremost Turian raises his hand, yelling: **"Keep the door open!"** She goes in a normal pace forward and Joker looks to the Floor Button. Shamelessly he pushes on it, over and over again. Again the Turian yells: **"Don't drive, we want to ride along!"** But Joker keeps looking only at the button and does like he would hear nothing. The group is shortly in front of the Elevator and exactly in this moment the door closes. Moreau drives back up, with a light grin on his lips.

Kysaek witnesses nothing from this anymore and goes across the Bridge. Then she disappears in one of the many corridors of the Citadel, which leads her to one door, which is guarded by two H-Mechs and decorated with one Flight Symbol. The passage opens and Elaine steps inside one a bit bigger, roofless room, in which middle is found an UT-49 with the symbol of Elaine.

* * *

Well when someone forgot or is new: you can find this symbol in my DA-Account (link on my profile page at the bottom) by the name "Mass Effect 4 – Kysaek's Sign" :-)

* * *

Barely the Asari comes closer to the Transporter, it opens its doors and she climbs inside. In the tail part no one is found and after Kysaek has climbed inside, the Shuttle closes the door again. Without needing to say something, the pilot starts the machine and it starts flying upwards slowly. The Shuttle follows the tube, more and more, till it can leave it finally and floats over a part of the Citadel Ring. With a strong thrust it swooshes through space now and flies in between the wards and the protecting N7-Fleet. It doesn't take long and the UT-49 has left the area of the Citadel and flies more and more away from it. The further it is away from the huge space station, the bigger the goal becomes: The Galaxy. Her Hangar Gates open and the machine lands in the bay.

* * *

Back to music: "Menu Theme – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

The UT-49 floats to the only empty clasp and gets fixed there with the clasp mechanism. The door opens and Kysaek climbs out, before looking around a bit and seeing that the hangar is quite empty right now. Only two Crew Members and Lieutenant Stemford are found in the Bay, being busy with some Datapads and standing in front of small boxes. But the Asari doesn't go to them, but instead directly to the Elevator. The door opens and inside it is found Galaen, arms crossed on the back. The female Turian has awaited Kysaek obviously and greets her, while she enters the Elevator: **"Kysaek, everything alright?"**; **"I am a little bit annoyed, but otherwise everything is fine."** the Asari answers and presses the button for the third Upper Level.

She crosses her arms and says to Galaen: **"I assume you want to hear how it went?"**; **"Yes that was the meaning of my greeting."**; **"What should I say? Some darted for me like hungry Varren and others have tried to prevent it. Even before they have even started with the interrogation, it was clear for some that we or rather said me, were guilty."**; **"Have you said them what happened?"**; **"No, not really. I have summarized how the mission proceeded and nothing else. Also not that we have questioned Reed before he got killed."**; **"Do you think it is smart to hide something in front of the Council?"**; **"I think we don't know who we can trust. This whole investigation, the search for the truth…have you the feeling that something is happening there?"**; **"You mean except for more and more arrests? No and when it is the case, they keep it for themselves."**; **"And protect maybe more culprits."**; **"And what will we do now?"**; **"Nothing. I want to go home now. You can tell Selok to fly to Anhur and I rest a little bit."**; **"Of course Kysaek, can do. But cause of this thing…you want to stay completely idle? After all we have a trace."**; **"Arax Sorrn. Yes perhaps. If it is so, we will see. Right now I don't want to keep myself busy with this whole thing."**;** "I see."** Galaen says simply and the Elevator stops. After the door is open, Kysaek leaves the Elevator, while Galaen stays there. Without a further word the machine closes again and Elaine goes to her cabin. There she let's herself fall on her bed – back ahead – outright. She puts her hands behind the head and closes her eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

In the meantime Selok puts the Galaxy into motion and the ship disappears in a FTL-Jump. The time passes fast, above all because Kysaek sleeps for hours and doesn't wake up earlier, than when Selok's voice is heard via loudspeaker: **"We reach the Charon Relay soon. Relay-Jump will be initiated in ten minutes."** Kysaek rubs over her eyes and sits up, simultaneously putting her feet on the ground. She sits in this posture for few minutes, before her beeping Terminal attracts the attention of the Asari. She looks at it and activates the screen by pressing the Speaking Button: **"What's the news, Jerto?"** the Asari asks, but doesn't get an answer. She repeats: **"What's the news, Jerto? Have you switched off your VI-Voice again without noticing it?"** Elaine adds. And indeed a text message appears on the screen: **"You have a Com Talk on the line. Answer it before we jump through the Relay."** When Elaine reads this, she says: **"Again? I have never a little bit peace."** She takes the finger from the button and goes – again annoyed – to the exit of her cabin. With the Elevator she drives down to the Main Level, noticing during this that it is quite peaceful on the corridors and the ship right now.

* * *

Next Track: "The Data Archive – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Kysaek goes from the Elevator to the Com Room, enters it and stops in front of the Terminal there. She pushes the blinking button of the Terminal, considering: **"When that is the Council or someone from the Citadel, I put it back instantly."** The opposite found Terminal starts running, but before only a bit of the Interlocutor is seen, one can hear a slow, repeating applause. The outlines of a person become visible – a woman. A genteel jacket and pants in black grace the body, whereby the jacket is opened and beneath is found a white shirt, over which once again a black tie is found.

The slow applause goes on and Kysaek looks into the face of the now speaking Mai: **"Really impressive, Kysaek, really impressive."** The surprise and a little bit shock are seen on Elaine's face. She looks in the European and Asian shaped face of Mai, which is rounded with her black hairs like months ago. Finally Kysaek is able to say: **"You."** and Mai stops her applause. The hands go down and the right buries in the side pocket of the jacket, while the left starts hanging beside the body. Completely naturally Mai answers the Asari: **"Of course me. I said after all that we would see us again, when the first steps on the way to the truth were done."**; **"I believe that were more than only the first steps. I stepped in a huge load of bullshit!"**; **"A bit simpler, but formulated still fitting."**; **"You could have told me all of this already back then."**; **"Yes…yes I could. Now you know everything yourself and I can ask you: would you have believed me? Would you have understood this?"** Mai presses calmly, without revealing emotions.

Elaine wants to say something, but stops herself. She needs some moments, before admitting: **"No, I don't think so. This whole thing is…I don't even know what it is. I know only that it is big."**; **"Very good, continue."**; **"What continue? We have finished off PGI and now someone has liquidated our…no, the last trace of the investigators."**; **"Yes, really unfortunately that with Reed. But by conspiracies such weak spots get finished off as the first always."**, Mai says and Kysaek crosses her arms, asking: **"Conspiracy?"**; **"Please, Kysaek. You are not dumb and have some quite smart minds onboard. This thought has crossed your minds already for sure."**; **"… …not long ago, yes."**; **"You see and without this journey…your steps, you would never found out about it or would have believed It."**; **"Perhaps, but a little bit help from you would have been quite good. We were on the ropes quite often!"** Elaine complains annoyed and Mai maintains her calm behavior, answering: **"Who says I haven't helped you? Haven't you got reinforcements by some interesting individuals or got here or there an important hint?"**; **"The hints came most often from my companions and…ah…you were this?"**; **"Maybe. Moreover many companies were working together against PGI and are busy that's why. Thought once that I could have been this? There are many things which happened…"**; **"Alright, alright. And what now?"**

"**Now the real work begins."**; **"The real? Without me."**; **"I have expected that you are not so naïve anymore, but apparently this is not the case."**; **"Naïve?"**; **"Yes. They will never stop. They will attack you over and over again and kill you some day. Above all now where Reed is dead, you are the next source of danger, which needs to be liquidated."**; **"I don't even know with who we are dealing here! It is hard to fight against an enemy, who doesn't show himself! What is the goal of this conspiracy anyway?!"**; **"The same like by every other conspiracy, at every time, at every place: Power."**; **"A very stretched word."**; **"No it isn't. Everything what we do, gives us power. Every decision leads to something. Money, soldiers, property, influence, friends, enemies…all this and more means power."**; **"So we are dealing with some people, who are simply angry, because they are poor and have no friends?"**, Elaine jokes lightly bitter, but Mai keeps serious, while answering: **"I am no big friend of such jokes."**; **"But from power like it seems…perhaps you are only envious and want what the conspirators want."**

With this statement Elaine is able to conjure a smirk on Mai's lips and the woman responds: **"Really good. Apparently you are not so naïve like I feared. And no, I am not envious but instead want to represent some interests and I said it already back then. I can't allow that their plans are successful, that would only cast the galaxy back in its development."**; **"You know how their plans look like and who is behind it?"**; **"Not completely. About the plans I can only speculate and don't want to bother your concentration with it. And I believe you have already a hint without Me."**; **"…you speak about Arax Sorrn?"**; **"Correct. A very conservative Turian, who is everything from happy with the current politics. A troublemaker, but as democracy goes…everyone has the right for his own opinion."**; **"Yes. Only are many politicians assholes and make it much worse with their opinions."**; **"Who would object to this? But don't let us get bogged down in such debates – work is waiting for us."**; **"Us? What does this mean?"**; **"That what it means."** Mai says, pointing first at herself and then at Kysaek.

The human says: **"From now on we work together. Originally I thought you wouldn't be able to do it, but I am happy that I have someone now who is strong enough to oppose them."**; **"Is that an order? Done Deal?"**; **"Is there an argument against it? I may have not told you much back then and still you have achieved so much. I claim simply that I have done more than many others."** Mai claims and Elaine looks quite skeptical, but admits: **"That's correct. Still this doesn't make you completely trustworthy. There are barely people, who I can trust."**; **"Very good. You continue learning and I see that my decision is correct."**; **"And how should this work? You give me orders and I do what you say?"**; **"No. I know how important your freedom is for you. I can say you only what I think and the current goal should be clear…"**; **"Arax Sorrn."**; **"No, not yet."**

"**Eh…no? I thought he is…?"**; **"He is. But before we turn to him, you need something else. A person with extraordinary skills by collecting information."**; **"We have such people already. Dorvan, Schaefer, Tavis…they are good."**; **"Without a doubt. Above all the skills of the Batarian are unmatched, but he is no Info Broker. He has not that, what we need now."**; **"And what do we need now?"**; **"Madison Ainsley. A female Info Broker, who lives on Earth in the city London. Only the Shadow Broker is better than her. At least this is the opinion of many people, me included."**; **"And what exactly should we do with her?"** Kysaek asks and Mai smirks lightly amused, replying: **"Of course letting her join your Team. We need someone like her; otherwise the way to the truth could become hard till impossible."**; **"I thought you had so many resources? And now everything clings to one single woman?"**; **"I like to plan a bit more pessimistic and are successful then, instead that the opposite happens."**; **"Mhh…so we turn to Madison. What is when she denies? And who pays her?"**; **"I bank on that you are able to convince her. You have done that with many things already and I will bear all the costs."**; **"…fine. For now I tag along. Hopefully we can end the whole thing really with this also."**; **"The time will show this. We speak again when Ainsley is onboard. Till then Kysaek."** The image of Mai disappears and Elaine puts her arms in the sides. She lowers her head and shakes it, considering: **"I have not awaited this from all things…the others will be really happy when I tell them about this…"**

* * *

And the chapter is over :-)

Who doesn't remember Mai: She appears in Act 3, Chapter 1: Tactical Withdrawal of Mass Effect 4: A New Galaxy – so quite some time ago :D

When you want to tell us your opinion, use the Review-Function ;-) And stay tuned till next time ^^


	5. Back to Daily Routine

And welcome back to the Prelude-Updates :D Who doesn't know what it is: check Act VIII, Chapter I: "Realizations – Turning the Tides" and Chapter II: "Who is shitting around with who?" of Mass Effect 4 – A New Galaxy (there I have explained all of this in full detail ^^) in short it is: a way for every Non-Voters to know what is happening in the background of the story :-)

So the first Update is the Cluster-Update, where a list of explored/yet not explored Clusters in the galaxy is shown :-) :

- **Crescent Nebula** (Outer Council Space) – _(Partially Explored)_

Illium: Nos Astra, Gold Promenade

**- Sol **(Alliance Territory) – _(Partially Explored)_

Earth: London, Triumph Street

Citadel: Tectum Sector

-** Eagle Nebula **(Consulate Territory) – _(Fully Explored)_

Anhur: Kysaek's Home

Jarrahe Shipyard (not walkable)

New Choquo – Capital of Korlus (not walkable)

**- Krogan DMZ **(Inner Council Space) – _(Partially Explored)_

Merc Stronghold Ark on Tuchanka

**- Medi-Alpha **(Omega Systems)– _(Not Explored) _

- **Hades-Gamma Cluster** (Eastern Attican Traverse) – (N_ot Explored)_

**- Platinum Nebula **(Batarian Territory/Alliance Territory) – _(Not Explored)_

**- Omega Nebula **(Omega Systems) – _(Not Explored)_

**- Styx Theta **(Western Attican Traverse) – _(Not Explored)_

**Remark: **Medi-Alpha and Platinum Nebula are inventions of the author Pain_87 ^^

This update will appear at the start of every Act from now on – so not too often ^^ – and works ideally as an indicator for how long the story will still last :-)

So the other Update is the Investment-Update – all investments Kysaek does with her money to generate even more money ;-P :

**Kysaek's current money: **2.727.000 Credits **Necessary Money: **No Main Mission needs money yet

**New Investments:**

Eagle Nebula, Amun System, Anhur:

_1 Battle against the competition (300.000)_

Maroon Sea Cluster, Matano System, Chasca:

_1 Founding a small Colony (1.500.000)_

These updates will appear at the start of every chapter as long as no main mission was started :-)

So and now back to the story ;-)

* * *

**And dear Readers this chapter is the first M Rated Chapter (PEGI 18) of Mass Effect 5.0 ^^ this means for the younger readers: don't read it ;-) **

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act I**__: Trouble, Explosions and Death…the Galaxy is back_

**Chapter IV: **Back to Daily Routine

* * *

Starting with music and image: first "Mass Effect 2 – Atmospheric 03 "Shuttle Ride"" on YouTube and second "Planet Gregas" on Google/Images or when you are curious, on the Mass Effect Wiki ^^

* * *

Slowly the metal plates of Galaxy's Hangar Bay open and one single Shuttle leaves the ship. It leaves the Tactical Cloak of the ship, gets away more and more quite fast and flies at the light blue Rocky Planet.

Inside the UT-49 Kysaek, Kalis and Shalei are sitting in full battle dress and talk with each other. Shalei says: **"I don't like cold planets and Gregas is such a cold Dust Ball."**, whereupon Elaine responds: **"At least it is only a Rock and no Ice Planet like Noveria. This shouldn't be a problem for our equipment."**; **"Of course we will feel nothing, but the imagination of the cold is enough for me already."** is said by the quarian woman, whereas Kalis says to Shalei: **"What is the cold against boredom anyway? The Scans have shown that the ship crashed there and we don't get a response of the Crew anymore. Probably a Pirate Attack and they have scavenged everything already probably."**; **"Maybe they are still there."**; **"Fat chance. Pirates attack fast and disappear equally fast. But perhaps there is still a surprise for us."**, the Ardat-Yakshi groans.

Kysaek says: **"We will see. The Shuttle lands a bit away from the wreckage and we will examine it."**, hereupon Kalis responds smirking: **"I would rather be in London. This thing with Mai and this Madison Ainsley sounds quite exciting."**; **"Exciting it is for sure. I am only not so sure, if we can trust Mai."**; **"Trust is overrated. Dependence is better. When you are depended from someone, you do everything to protect this person, because else you are in danger going down yourself."** The mouth's corners of Kalis rise subtly, after saying this. Kysaek drones: **"Let's talk about this, when we look for this Madison."** Kalis like Shalei nod silently and in this moment the Shuttle flies into the atmosphere of Gregas. Instantly a strong wind blows at the Transporter, followed by wispy dust clouds and the Shuttle gets shaken a bit, but the pilot keeps the control and flies at the landscape, which is littered in Rocky Canyons, Mountains and craters. Out of one of the smaller craters a weak, but still visible, black smoke cloud is flying into the air.

During its descent the passengers watch via the screens at the thereupon appearing results of the scans. Shalei says: **"Only few weak heat signatures at different spots of the wreckage. That are probably the rest fires."**, to what Kysaek agrees on: **"Look like it."** The UT-49 flies at the area, although it goes down quite a distance away from it in a small, round crater hole. The hole looks like a pipe and leads almost 50 meters downwards, where the Shuttle lands finally.

* * *

Next track: "Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric – Pure Krogan (music)"

* * *

Inside the Transporter the squad is waiting already and Kysaek reminds everyone: **"Ensure that everything is closed. There is indeed an atmosphere, but without a Full-Body-Equipment we suffocate within seconds."** One moment later she puts her own helmet on and checks her armor, as well like her companions. When everything is ready, Elaine opens the left hatch and everyone draws their weapons: Kalis with her two Pistols, Shalei with her Locust and Elaine also with her Predator Pistol. One after another everyone does a small jump away from the Shuttle.

The Landing Field is almost completely enclosed and only one tunnel in front of the three works as an exit. Elaine says: **"When we go through this cave, we need to get to the Crash Site directly. Let's go."**, she points forward and starts moving ahead. The tunnel is not spectacular, characterized by all kinds of shapeless edges like prongs and short enough to be suffused by the light of the star. Wind blows through the cave, causing a weak echoing. In a loosened up formation the three enter the passage and follow its pathway, before Shalei says: **"Some furniture, fresh color and it could become like home here even."**, and Kalis answers her: **"That you would feel well here, was clear. After all you chase down one or another in similar shitholes certainly."**; **"There is the expert speaking like it seems."**; **"Of course."**; **"And what does make you so much better than me?"**; **"No one has caught me in such a hole yet…and I don't feel well in it."**, Kalis responds amused and Shalei shakes her head.

The group reaches the other end of the cave and slowly the crashed Freighter is expanding in front of them. They stop at the edge of a cliff and few meters below their feet is a small canyon, in which the ship is lying, split in two halves. Originally it had a length of almost 50 meters and was as high as three floors, but now it is littered by bullet holes and cracks. Everywhere small wreckages are lying around, creating a line in places, which allows to guess the crash way. Everywhere also cargo in shape of smaller or bigger boxes is spread, whereby some are partially destroyed. Elaine takes her weapon down, raises her right hand and scans the area with her Omni-Tool. Only a rough wind continues to blow and the data doesn't show something unusual, whereupon the Asari says: **"No survivors and the few heat signatures are obviously remaining fires or heated zones."**

She continues to scan for a while still, while her companions look around the area. Few moments later Shalei stretches her arm out and points at the wreckage, asking: **"Do you see that?"** Her finger points at the middle of the wreckage, where a gap is found in between the two halves. Kysaek and Kalis look to the spot and see that boxes are standing there, but mostly properly piled and all of them undamaged. Kalis says: **"There someone has cleaned up like it seems."**, and Elaine responds: **"I would rather claim that they haven't taken all of it yet. Whoever was this, maybe they come back."** And indeed the scanner deflects in this moment and several signatures are coming from the opposite side of the small canyon. Kysaek orders: **"Down!"**, and all three kneel down. It takes a moment, but then some figures appear on the other side of the wreckage: a mixed up group of Turians, humans and Asari with different, locked armors, without a uniform crest. They stop by the piled boxes and behind them the noise of a starting engine is heard and the one of vehicle tracks: a VI-Forklift, which center is consisting out of a small tower and in the upper part is found a red eye. But the machine is barely bigger than a Skycar and directly behind it one, a bit bigger, but also emptier Repulsor Lift is floating. Accompanied by the Lift are even four H-Mechs and behind it again a small troop of enemies – in total 14 enemies – are found. This gathering resolves now and apart from the H-Mechs and one Asari, everyone spreads in different directions. The Asari types around on her Omni-Tool and the VI-Forklift drives to the pile of boxes, starting to load them on the lift now. Simultaneously Kysaek orders her companions to go down at the edge with gestures and to go a bit further downwards into cover behind a rock. Few meters in front of the squad two hostile Turians approach and one can hear their words:

"**The Job was really easy."**; **"Yes and beside the payment we are allowed to keep everything what has remained from the cargo."**; **"A nice bonus. We should celebrate this in Nos Astra at the Gold Promenade."**; **"Gold Promenade? Better the Afterlife on Omega. Maybe we can even impress the good Aria with a little bit money and…"**; **"Don't think about it even. No one gets to her."**; **"Of course it is hard…but being able to say you had Aria T'Loak in your bed…"**; **"Yes, the vision is worth more than the ten most beautiful women in the galaxy."**; **"Well, let's wait and see. Only loading these boxes yet and we can leave this place here."**

Here the exchange in between the two ends and they look in the direction where the VI-Forklift executes its work, although they can see it barely. Elaine on the other hand looks over the two to check the surroundings once again: a human stands all alone beside a wreckage piece, leaning against metal, while otherwise small two-men and three-men-teams are spread everywhere. Elaine says quietly: **"As long they are separated, we have a chance. Moreover they need to discover us first. Striking fast and using the moment of surprise!"** Shalei nods only, whereas Kalis says: **"Finally a bit action again."** Kysaek takes her pistol and puts it at the ready, as well like her comrades.

* * *

Next track: "Mass Effect 2 OST – Grunt"

* * *

They storm out of their cover, fire aimed with their weapons and completely without a chance the two Turians get killed by them. This attracts the attention of the remaining enemies, but Kysaek's squad looks already for another cover behind a wreckage piece. A female voice yells: **"What was that?!"**, and a male one answers loud: **"No idea! Sounded like shots!"** Elaine looks over her cover and sees that a human comes from left and an Asari with a Turian from the front. Kysaek points at the human and Shalei fires a salvo, destroying his shields. Then he gets engulfed by Elaine's Biotic and she throws him at full tilt against a rocky wall. Simultaneously the other enemies discover this position and start to attack with assault rifles and Biotic. The attacks repel at the protecting metal and rocks, whereby the enemies focus only at one side. Kalis milks this circumstance, leaves her cover and sends a massive shockwave forward. Stamping it breaks a way through, sweeping away small wrecks and finally also the enemies. Now the three leave their cover completely and look around, but there is nothing to see from the remaining enemies.

Kysaek says: **"Move. To the boxes. Certainly they want to bring the load to safety!"** Everyone starts moving with weapons at the ready, reloading them while running. And indeed one can hear a male voice from further in the front: **"Forget the rest! Secure the lift and bring it to the ship! We care for the attackers!"** Kysaek and her Team move along the wall of the wreckage, pressing against it partially. At the end of the wall Elaine dares to cast a glance around the corner, seeing the Lift floating away, accompanied by the H-Mechs and two Turian Pirates. The VI-Forklift is still there and the remaining three pirates position around the machine. Kysaek says: **"I attract their fire."** and her body gets engulfed by a biotic barrier. She leaves her cover and fires at the enemies, which is why their firing is directed at her. The bullets pass the Asari flying and some hit her barrier, while simultaneously Kalis appears behind the wall and is able to hit the first, human pirate from the side with her two pistols. The remaining two go back into cover, where suddenly Shalei appears from nothing, stabbing to death a Turian from behind and the last human gets killed by a headshot. Elaine resolves her barrier and the group looks around: no enemy is seen anymore and Kysaek follows the tracks of the Repulsor Lift, which lead to a way in between the cliffs there. Shalei says: **"Their lead can't be big."**, and Elaine replies: **"Aye. Follow me!"** The Asari switches from pistol to assault rifle and the group moves along the path. There are some rocks and gaps in between the walls on this way, but the imprint of the lift tracks are still seen easily, although the blowing wind puts new dust over it.

When a curve follows, Kysaek hears already a mechanic clicking and electric whirring. All three move a bit slower now and look around the curve: the four, with Avengers armed H-Mechs are spreading there and with their VI-voice they speak: **"Enemies detected. Battle Net initialized."** Barely Elaine's group comes around the corner, they get greeted by barrage. The Asari springs to the other side and dives behind a small rock, while her companions stay at the corner. The permanent fire doesn't allow Kysaek a chance and she can stay only behind the rock, whereas Kalis gathers her Biotic, comes around the corner and throws a bigger rock with her Biotic in the direction of the H-Mechs. The rock flies passed the first Mech, but the back one gets hit, getting smashed at the right wall.

At the same time Shalei sends her Drone Victus, which floats right at the enemies, who on the other hand whirr: **"Hostile VI-Model discovered. Eliminate."**, and destroy the sphere within seconds, but the Drone was only a diversion and two Sticky Bombs are attached at two H-Mechs now. With a heavy bang the Mechs blow up and the last one gets forced down with a sudden Biotic Warp – thanks to Kysaek. Instantly the squad moves on and over the back cliff edges they start to see a metal object. The closer they come to the object, the more from it becomes visible and after another right turn it is seen completely.

It is a small Freighter, barely longer than 30 meters and not bigger than one, one-floored building. In front of the ship a provisional base is built, consisting out of some tables and protecting barricades. In the back of the base a hatch is opened and inside there the Repulsor Lift is floating inside. The last two hostile Turians discover Elaine's squad and fire with their weapons, hiding behind the barricades. On the other hand the three can use the barricades as well and so a typical fire skirmish begins. It takes few moments and no victor is seen, but suddenly there is a loud bang. The small ship has activated its engines and the loading flip is closing. It starts to float and a Turian yells: **"HOW NOW?! YOU ASSHOLES!"** The ship floats upwards and flies away quite fast.

Kysaek uses this inattention of the one Turian by killing him with one salvo of her Avenger. When the last enemy sees that, he tries to run away from his cover and gets shot during this by Elaine's comrades. With the weapons a checking glance follows, but no further enemy is seen and only the swooshing wind is heard. Slowly every of the women lowers the weapon, before Shalei says: **"With this the Pirates are out of business."** to what Elaine agrees on: **"Looks like this…let's look around. Perhaps we find here still something."** Her comrades nod silently, before spreading a bit, checking the surroundings. But barely something is found here still, except for weapons of the dead, the corpses themselves and the mostly empty tables. The few things which lie around on the tables are some grenades, pistols and one single Datapad. Kysaek grabs this pad and chooses the only existing data on it, to play it. A female voice says: **"That will be really easy and we get paid for it even! Moreover we are allowed to keep all the cargo, what wasn't destroyed. It is superb when companies are fighting each other, because then there is always work for scavengers. Our today's target is a freighter of this Kysaek Organization…the new shining star in the galaxy, but that doesn't matter for me. The Illamah Trade Group pays enough so it doesn't matter for me. The ship should come along here in around an hour and then we break it up…ehehehe."**

Kysaek keeps holding the pad in her hands, but lowers this hand again, before looking to her companions, which is why Kalis says to her: **"Ahh, no simple Pirate attack after all…mhh the competition seems to be envious of you. That is interesting."**; **"Well great. Now we need to deal also with that."**; **"That is the price of success, Kysaek."** the Ardat-Yakshi replies simply and Elaine sighs, adding: **"With this all of this case is clarified. Let's check what they have left by the wreckage perhaps and then we go back to the Galaxy."** Without further words the three start going back, where they execute the order of Kysaek and some time later return to the Galaxy.

* * *

Music off. :-)

* * *

Two hours after the battle on Gregas the Galaxy is on her way and flies on Kysaek's order to the Mass Relay, to jump from there to the Platinum Nebula. The Asari herself is found on the Bridge right now and works at her private Terminal, typing in the newest orders. To it also the mission for the Task Force of the Crew belongs, the new scouting target of the Normandy and some investments of her company. With a last click she confirms the typed in things, switches the Terminal off then and turns around. She allows her shoulder to wheel around, followed by her head and saying to herself: **"Back to Daily Routine."** With this thought the Asari starts moving and goes down at the ramp right of her.

* * *

And music again ^^ "Menu Theme – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack" :-)

* * *

The seats on the Bridge are occupied to the half, although there is barely work right now thanks to the FTL-Jump. Elaine passes everything, going to the pilot seat and seeing already from the distance that Selok is there right now. She comes closer to the Batarian and notices that he looks at a small, virtual screen, where one Asari in a red dress and a Turian in a black suit is seen. Kysaek stops before reaching him, doesn't hear a single sound and considers: **"Ah…he watches probably his Favorite Series right now. Better I don't bother him then."**

A smirk graces her lips and she goes some steps in reverse, before turning around completely. In one a bit faster speed, she leaves the Bridge and goes along the corridor of the Main Level. In the second part – shortly in front of the door to the core – almost all Crew Members of the Core approach her right now. These are the humans Jennifer and Jake, and the Salarian Pakas. They greet Kysaek while passing with a loosened up salute, whereby the Asari listens to their conversation when they are in her back. Jennifer says: **"Let's see what there is in the canteen today."** Pakas responds: **"Pink, yellow or blue."**, and Jake says to him: **"Stop dividing the food into colors. These are different things."**; **"We had this topic already several times. I say today is green."**; **"…I say yellow."** Jake bets and Jennifer groans: **"Men…"**

The three disappear on the other side of the Elevator Conduit and Kysaek steps inside the Engine Room. In it only Tavis and Tonn'Veres are found right now, whereby the Asari goes to the first mentioned. But the Turian doesn't work at his Terminal, but instead leans with crossed arms at the railing in the wall corner. His eyes are directed at the bright, silver shimmering Eezo Core and not before Kysaek comes on the platform, he directs his attention to the woman. He greets her: **"Hey Kysaek, have you ever considered to hire a Diplomat for this ship?"**; **"A diplomat? For what?"**; **"Well, someone who does this whole politics claptrap. Always someone wants something and there someone like this would be quite handy."**; **"Mhh, good argument."**; **"I have only good arguments."** the Turian answers and Kysaek smirks.

Then the Asari says: **"Maybe you could do that…after all you were once a rep and you have the talent to convince people, no matter from what."**; **"Really? With what I have earned such a punishment?"**; **"Look at it in the positive way. You would never need to get out again and no one would shoot at you."**; **"Of course…there you have bad knowledge about the Diplomacy."**; **"Such things happen only by the Krogans."**; **"Correct. They would poison me rather. There I like to be shot at rather and decline your offer."**, Tavis decides and Elaine crosses her arms, before asking: **"What you think will await us in the near future?"**; **"Hard to say. Once again we don't know much and by these intrigues everyone can be an enemy. Perhaps we have some of them even onboard."**; **"You believe that for real?"**; **"Yes, it is possible. But then we wouldn't have had such a success against PGI, except the enemy wanted to get rid of Skarg and has helped us…assumptions, questions over questions…intrigues simply."**; **"It will not get boring for us definitely."**; **"Without a doubt. But I should get back to work again."**; **"Alright. We talk another time."** Elaine answers and Tavis goes to his Terminal, adding: **"Every time."**, and starts typing around. Kysaek on the other hand goes down from the platform and follows the next stairs down.

She passes Tonn'Veres, who apparently is talking with someone via the Com: **"It hit me really properly."**, and Relis' voice is heard: **"I have already prescribed you a cure. There is only one thing I can give you still and that is the advice to go to bed."**; **"Not possible. I need to do my work…such a crap. There you exchange one time the pane of your visor and already you have some kind of pest."** One can hear during these words like the Quarian pulls snot through his nose. Azkar says: **"I said you that this needs to happen in a sterile room and not in the germ-contaminated Engine Room."**; **"Nhaghghh nhpppff, okay, okay, I got it. Have you really nothing else?"**; **"No…you need to go through this."**; **"Woargh…I vomit my suit full soon."** Tonn groans and Kysaek reaches the lower end of the stairs.

She opens the door to the Server Room, where Dorvan stands at the left wall side and his Bot at the right. Both move their hands and have activated their Omni-Tools, which are connected with the Server via virtual lines. After Elaine has stepped inside the room, Dorvan interrupts his work, but allows the Bot to continue. The hulk turns to Kysaek and not before now she notices that the Batarian wears new clothes: instead of the typical colonist rags from earlier, he wears now the clothes of the Crew, although it looks a little bit different by him; at spots like hands, knees and feet black dyed and with white dots littered parts. Dorvan says to Elaine: **"Hello Kysaek."**; **"Hello Dorvan. I thought you would be ready with the System Upgrade long ago?"**; **"Well, such a thing never ends actually. But I need to add only some regular updates from now on and delete waste data. That is a work of few minutes."**; **"And the remaining time you do…?"**; **"Sitting in the ExtraNet, my true home."**; **"Guessed that. Is there something worth knowing from the Net?"**; **"Right now not. Mainly it gets flooded by news about the end of the Civil War."**; **"Better than these would be news about the continuing of the war."**; **"Absolutely."**, Dorvan agrees.

Elaine looks around in the small Server Room for one moment and when she looks back to Dorvan again, she asks him: **"What you think about this new situation?"**; **"Looked at it from the pure logic perspective it is not new."**; **"Of course."**; **"But I know what you mean. From now on we need to be on our guard against attacks and treason more than ever. The good thing about this is that we don't have the whole galaxy against us this time."**; **"You think? I think it is the same like earlier. Only now the enemies can come even closer to us, exactly because we are not chased by the galaxy. They mix up with the crowd and then…"**; **"Very pessimistic attitude…but sadly you are probably right. It will be hard for us certainly. The faster we end all of this, the healthier it is for us."**; **"Definitely."**; **"Something else with which you want to rack your brain?"**; **"Not now, later perhaps again."** Kysaek says and Dorvan nods to her. Then he goes back to his original work and the Asari leaves the Server Room, hitting the road back to the main corridor, from where she takes the Elevator to the first Upper Level.

There Kysaek's path leads her to the sickbay, which is occupied by Relis like Seryna right now. Seryna works at a microscope right now and Doctor Azkar mixes up two vials, with red and blue liquid. After a moment Kysaek wants to go to the Drell, but after she has seen the Asari, she does instantly a waving back gesture. Elaine stops and needs few seconds, before she reacts completely to the hand gesture. Without a word Kysaek leaves the Sickbay again and goes instead to the second Outer Deck. She opens the door of the Deck and sees that Thais is standing at the View Window there. Elaine goes some steps and stops beside the other Asari, keeping the silence at the start and looking through the window into the black space. The silence gets broken when Thais starts to speak: **"Kysaek, we need to talk."**

Elaine turns her head to Thais and says: **"When someone says such a thing, it doesn't end well most often."** The other Asari turns her body around a little bit and looks at Kysaek, while answering: **"Don't worry, it isn't so bad…at least one can look at it this way or another."**; **"Mhhh, what is the matter?"**; **"The matter is Thessia."**; **"Is something with your family? Something with Dilèn?"**; **"No, not directly. You know in what shape our people are right now?"**; **"Ehm…"**; **"I see. Let me refresh your memory: There is a struggle for power on Thessia right now. Belonging to it is the old government, an extremely conservative party and the newly founded party of the Ardat-Yakshi. Our old government is very weak and a change is almost not avoidable. The Conservatives will take over the leadership and do everything to keep the Ardat-Yakshi covered, because they fear them. Thanks to the healing of their defect…the Ardat-Yakshi are a threat in the eyes of many. They are better, stronger and there are more and more. But the Ardat-Yakshi are not after hostility, but instead want to fight simply for their rights."**; **"That sounds bad and that bothers you?"**; **"You don't?"**; **"I think rather about other things and even when I grew up on Thessia…I can't get something good from this world."**; **"Sorry to hear that. I on the other hand am not sure, if I should stay here or want to help on Thessia."**; **"Helping with…?"**; **"Preventing the Chaos."** Thais explains and Kysaek nods to her.

For a while nothing gets said and not before Thais someone breaks the silence: **"But my decision is not made yet, but I think about it…I hope you understand this, Kysaek."**; **"Of course. I am the last who would stop you from doing this. When you want to do it, do it."**; **"…thanks Kysaek. I will inform you soon how I decided."**; **"Okay. I have still some things to do, we see us then."**; **"Till then."** Thais answers and turns back to the view window. Kysaek leaves the other Asari alone and goes from the second to the first Outer Deck.

This room is – even for normal circumstances – quite well visited: the Poker Table on the left side is occupied completely by the three usual players and three new ones; on the couch in front of the view window the two Turians are sitting, who compete always with their shooting skills and at the bar is sitting a Batarian and Galaen. Kysaek turns to Galaen indeed, but before she has reached her, she listens to the conversation of the two Turians on the couch: **"That thing on Aite is obviously on me."**; **"I still doubt it. The dust has taken the view for a moment and still you claim that these were 327 meters."**; **"They were. Exactly in between the eyes."**; **"But when we marched there later on, I have measured only 309 meters with the tool. How do you explain the loss of 18 meters by your distance shot?"**; **"Okay…again: the human stood at the building's roof. I hit him, he fell down and his body was sent forward a bit by all these explosions."**; **"There were no explosions. Not by us."**; **"That is the point. You haven't seen them, because the dust blinded you and we are once again at the beginning of this topic."**; **"… …yes I couldn't see a thing. But I haven't heard it either. There were no explosions in front of us."**; **"Everywhere were explosions, in the whole city. Never would you have heard the ones in front of us, because they were everywhere simply."**; **"I still believe you do a number on me..."** the other Turian groans only. At the same time Kysaek comes closer to the bar and the Batarian stands up from his stool, which is why Elaine can sit down beside Galaen.

The turian woman has no drink in front of her and sits simply at the bar, arms put on the counter. She looks to Elaine and says: **"Kysaek, a welcome company."**; **"Welcome company? You look for someone to drink with?"**; **"Ah, ahaha. A good joke. Have you ever seen me drinking?"**;** "No. That is included to legend probably."**; **"Mhh, not completely. Let's say Myth. Even I allow myself the pleasure of a good turian Brandy, as long as the opportunity fits."**; **"Tell me when this is the case and I drink with you."**; **"Very friendly, but hopefully no turian Brandy…that would etch away your lungs."**, Galaen reminds the Asari and this one rubs over her neck, adding: **"That would spoil me the day probably."**; **"Oh yes."**; **"But before we tie ourselves down too much to future things, what are you doing here?"**; **"That what everyone does right now in their way, considering."**

"**Shouldn't this be rather my task? I rack my brain and the others put their feet up."**; **"You want that for real?"**; **"No, you know that I am actually lazy."** Kysaek admits and Galaen nods, together with an amused murmuring, before saying: **"And that's why all of us consider. Many of us are long enough with you to know that."** Elaine looks Galaen and narrows her eyes a bit, whereupon the female Turian says: **"That was a joke."**; **"I was not expecting this…you always strike when no one awaits it for real."**, Kysaek laughs and Galaen answers: **"I do always my best."**; **"Good to know and do you betray me also, if you have some ideas already?"**; **"Nothing concrete. I think we have barely a different choice than to wait for the first move of the enemy."**; **"And this thing with Madison Ainsley?"**; **"Haven't forgotten that, but do you believe for real that this woman can give us an answer so simply?"**; **"Who knows. After all she should be one of the best Info Broker of the galaxy… …there I notice something right now."**; **"What?"**; **"Somehow we have many people on this ship, who are known to be the best in the galaxy. Dorvan is the best Hacker, Tavis a famous criminal, Schaefer an expert for building weapons and you are an outstanding tactician."**; **"Thanks."**; **"It is only the truth. Hopefully the idea doesn't cross you that I should pay you bonuses for outstanding work. Otherwise I am broken quite fast."**; **"That would be actually only fair…then I can finally do things, which are done also by others."**; **"For example?"**; **"Well…I always wanted to allow myself an expensive Gigolo."**, Galaen explains and once again Kysaek looks at her very skeptically, followed by the note of the turian woman: **"That was a joke."**; **"Ufff. You slay me with your jokes right now, but they need to become better still."**; **"I'll take care of this."**; **"Do that. I go back to work…and about the Gigolo…"**; **"Yes?"**; **"When you do that, please hang something in front of the door."**; **"Ehem…"**, is the only thing replied by Galaen and Kysaek grins, saying: **"Now I made a joke."**; **"Oh…ah, ah haha. Okay."** the female Turian replies and Elaine stands up slowly from the stool.

She goes to the exit and overhears some shreds of words of the card players while leaving: **"And a straight!" **Several, disappointed murmuring is heard from the table: **"That can't be true!"**; **"Again? Sure that you have no cards in your sleeves?"**; **"That is pure skill…"**; **"I quit, otherwise I'll gamble away my last money."** The door closes behind Kysaek and so the words become a muffled noise.

From the first Outer Deck Elaine goes along the corridor of the canteen, seeing from the distance, that its door is open. The Asari thinks: **"Is the door broken?"** and few seconds later a horrible stench reaches her nostrils. She stops for a moment and holds her right arm in front of her mouth, realizing mentally: **"That explains everything…yuck!"** She takes her arm back again and goes, despite the stench, on to the canteen. In it almost no one is seen, except for the Hanar Cook and Shalei, sitting at one of the tables. The female Quarian has a table full of food in front of her and **"How can she eat now?"** crosses Kysaek's mind.

She hesitates for a moment, but then goes to Shalei and sits down at her table. Shalei asks: **"Hey Kysaek, also hungry?"**; **"Are you serious?"**; **"Sure, that is a canteen in the end and here people eat."**; **"Normally yes, but by such a stench all kind of appetite wears off."**; **"Stench? …oh, yes you are right."**; **"You are right? Don't tell me you don't smell it?"**; **"No, I don't smell it."**, the quarian woman claims and taps against the mouth part of her mask with a finger, explaining: **"Implemented Filter System. Quite convenient."**; **"Mhpf, now I would like to be a Quarian as well or would have at least such a suit."**; **"Oh, I don't believe that. When you would know how hard it is with eating, you wouldn't say that."**; **"… …I asked myself already how that works. Have Quarians something like a…food hatch?"** Elaine goes into it and Shalei giggles amused, nods even to this question, before saying: **"So it could be called. It is a narrow slot in the respirator. It opens, you insert a bite and then the slot closes. I a tiny chamber minimal particles of atoxic sanitizer get passed and then the food gets shoved out on a tablet, so that you can take it with the mouth…something like an automatic spoon."**; **"That sounds…complicated."**; **"It isn't so complicated. But when I want to have bigger pieces like from a good piece of meat, I need to eat without mask and then I get a cold most often."**; **"Okay, I better stay an Asari."**; **"Said it."**, Shalei states and leads her spoon, with yellow puree on it, to the mask. And indeed a very small slot opens, the spoon disappears and reappears empty.

Kysaek says to Shalei: **"But even when I want to stay rather an Asari…I think Quarians have something fascinating, something mysterious."**; **"When you would wear a suit, others would say that about you."**; **"Perhaps you lend me yours one day."**; **"It is tailored. It wouldn't fit you."**; **"It wouldn't fit me? Can I at least be fascinated from you to stick to my notion?"** she asks smirking lightly and Shalei puts her head awry, before asking also: **"You are fascinated from me?"**; **"That I haven't said so…even when it is correct. You are an interesting woman."** On this sentence the quarian woman says nothing first and needs a moment till she answers: **"That was unexpected…thanks for your nice words, Kysaek."**; **"It is only the truth."**; **"Ehehehe, when you want to abash me, it will not work. Moreover you wouldn't see a thing anyway…again an advantage of us Quarians."**; **"Sounds like a challenge. I return to it next time Shalei. But now I need to go back to my work…and urgently leave the canteen." **Elaine stands up and Shalei responds: **"Till then."** Kysaek leaves the canteen in a fast pace, whereby even the corridor in front of it is filled with the stench. Not before the Elevator door opens and she steps inside, while the door closes behind her, she can once again breathe fresh air through her nose.

"**I don't know what the source of this stench was, but fortunately I don't need to remove It."**, crosses her mind and she shakes her head. The Elevator reaches the second Upper Level and the Asari leaves the machine, moving straight to the Civil Area. **"Let's see what our Ardat-Yakshi is doing…"** Kysaek says herself and opens the door to the room. This one is occupied only little by a handful of Crew Members, who either sit at the ExtraNet or at the tables. But there is nowhere something to see from Kalis, but there for Kysaek notices something on one of the couches. It stands with its back directed to Elaine and on the left side two black boots are jutting.

She goes slowly to the couch and looks over the edge. **"Is that Phonor?"** she asks herself mentally and examines the figure: pants and shirt fit to the soldier, but his face gets covered by an opened Fornax Magazine. Kysaek stretches her right hand in front of the face and shakes her head. Then she takes her hand away and looks at the Cover: like it is known from various magazines it is riddled with several small reports and on the other hand there is a cover picture with the Main Topic; the picture consists out of two almost nude, identical looking, dark-blue Asari, whose bodies are directed at each other and are dressed only by a thin, violet cloth stripe; the profile allows to guess the more intimate zones, but seeing something for real is not possible; beside every Asari is written the name 'T'Vary' and below the picture is written a bigger text in white: **"Sisterly Love…what you always wanted to know about the Stars of the Dark Blues."**

Now Elaine puts her arms at the side and stands there for a moment. Then she wants to grab the magazine, but she stops in front of it, considering: **"Better not…"** Her fingers pull inside and she lifts her hand back up, followed by Douglas muffled words: **"Good decision. I would have broken your arm probably. Multiple times."**; **"Well what a luck."**; **"Can I do something for you?"**; **"I was actually only curious who is lying here…and is interested so much in the Fornax."**; **"In what?"**; **"Fornax. That where your face is buried so deep…"** Elaine informs him and Phonor raises his right arm to grab the magazine at its outside, so that he can lift it up and examine the opened pages. Without a sign of shame or other betraying traits on the face, Douglas checks the content, saying: **"The secret 'Inner Life' of the quarian women…I'm too old for this shit."** He throws the magazine on the small table beside the couch carelessly, while Elaine goes around it and Phonor sits up now. The human claims: **"Moreover I had a complete different magazine lying on my face earlier. Someone has allowed himself a joke or thinks at least it was a joke."**; **"If I should believe this from you?"**; **"If you do that or not, it doesn't matter for me. I wanted to have some peace here only."**; **"Preparing for the coming things?"**; **"What? …ach yes, that also and moreover Vorrn and Schaefer misuse the Training Room for experiments. But actually I was only tired. My body has not the advantage of becoming 1000 years old."**; **"Message received."** she says, but thinks: **"You are old."**

Douglas puts his elbows on the knees, asking: **"When you have woken me up anyway, one question: Do you trust this Suit Woman?"**; **"You mean Mai?"**; **"Who else?"**; **"I am not sure. Maybe she is really on our side or she is only as long as we are of use for her. She said after all, that she represents certain interests…and sometimes interests collide."**; **"You have learned quite much, Asari. If worst comes to the worst you can trust only the ones, who lay with you in the dirt."**; **"You trust me? I thought, because you don't do it and that's why are calling me Asari?"**; **"Erghhh you mistake trust with respect right now. Since Trident you have my trust, otherwise I would be gone long ago or would have iced you."**;** "Trust and respect, understood."**

"**When you ask right now: have you thought about how it should continue?"**; **"Nonstop. At the end I conclude over and over again that we have barely a choice except for obeying the advice of Mai. We know indeed that Arax Sorrn has something to do with all of this apparently, but where we should start and for what we are looking exactly…"**; **"And don't forget that this Turian is a known politician. No one comes close to them so easily."**; **"That as well. For now we do it like Mai has told us and when this Ainsley is onboard, we'll take it from there."**; **"That is at least a rough plan…and now where I know it, I can continue to sleep."**; **"I will not stop you from that for sure."**, Elaine explains and rubs over her wrists alternatively, adding: **"Without my hands many things would be much harder for me."**

Douglas doesn't respond, but instead allows his body to fall to the side simply, while grabbing a magazine from the table. He puts it on his face and Elaine checks it for one moment: it is called 'Our Milky Way' and below it is pictured the galaxy for one and beside it a knocked over glass of milk, which white liquid creates a street. After Kysaek has done that, she lifts her head and goes to the exit of the Civil Area.

With the Elevator Kysaek drives down to the first Lower Level from the second Upper Level now. During the drive she considers: **"Vorrn and Schaefer experiment. I need to check this instantly."** The Elevator stops and Kysaek goes around its pillar, directly to the Training room. Barely the Asari opens the door of it, she hears Schaefer's voice: **"Don't stop! Continue, the whole time!"** Elaine looks for the source of the voice, noticing during this that no one else is found here and sees the Doctor standing in front of the pane to the simulator. He holds a Datapad in his hands and types around on it, switching with his glances from pad to pane over and over again. Additionally every second muffled shooting noises are heard from the simulator, whereby Elaine goes now to Schaefer, but he doesn't direct his attention to her, saying instead: **"We are ready soon! Shoot on!"**, and from the other side one can hear Vorrn's voice: **"Finally you are good for something!"**

Kysaek stops some steps behind Wolfgang and looks over his shoulder, crosses her arms and looks through the pane inside the simulator: the room is not activated like usual, but instead some inactive LOKI-Mechs are found at the other side and in front of them are lying already some destroyed VI-Units. One after another the unarmed machines stand up again, only to be mowed down by Vorrn's shotgun. The bullets scatter, rip apart arms and pierce through the center of the Mechs. A short time later the hit spot explode, shredding the units into pieces. Vorrn's shotgun hisses again and again and several shots of hot steam leak out, accompanied by a warningly beeping. There are less and less Mechs and at the end also the last unit goes down. The Krogan loosens his stand up a bit and snorts loudly, before turning around to Schaefer and Kysaek, with a broad grin. During this Kysaek wants to cast a more proper glance at the weapon, but suddenly it explodes and throws Vorrn with a small fireball to the ground. Instantly Elaine and Wolfgang open the door to the Simulator and go to Vorrn: the Krogan is engulfed by a white smoke cloud, but even before the others have reached him, he coughs and lifts his upper body.

Vorrn fans around with his hand and stands up like nothing has happened. His face is blackened a bit, as well like armor and Kysaek asks him: **"Everything fine?"**; **"Ehehehe, sure. Who am I that something like that can finish me off?"** is returned by Vorrn and Schaefer states: **"I knew it would be good to take a Krogan. Everyone else would be dead now."**; **"Everyone else are also small Pyjaks."** the Krogan snorts and Elaine presses: **"What exactly are you doing here?"** what Wolfgang answers: **"Weapon Test. I am about to develop some new weapons and Vorrn tests them for me."**; **"Quite successful like it seems…"**; **"That's why it is called test and not 'Brand-New Model, where everything works flawless.'"**, the human groans and Vorrn raises his right hand, then his thumb, before snorting: **"When this thing works, it will be one of the deadliest shotguns of this galaxy."** Schaefer points at Vorrn, saying: **"The expert has spoken. One can say many bad things about Krogans, but when it comes to weapons, most of them are as smart as Me."**; **"Yeah, yeah, enough ass-kissing. Let's go back to work."** the Krogan drones and Schaefer nods. Elaine looks from one to another and says nothing anymore, but thinks: **"I leave the two alone better."** And indeed Schaefer and Vorrn ignore the Asari already, while talking with each other, but so quiet that Kysaek barely understands something. Finally she leaves the Simulator first and then the Training Room. In the corridor in front of it, she puts her arms at the sides, asking herself: **"Where is Kalis actually?"** Elaine goes on and checks the laboratory on this floor first, but it is empty and so Kysaek takes the Elevator to drive a floor lower.

Her path leads her to the armory, but in which only a salarian Crew Member is working at the Weapon's Bench. The next venue is the Hangar Bay, but here also is only Stemford and some of the usual Crew Members. **"Where is she hanging around?"** Kysaek asks herself and an idea crosses her mind: **"If she is again in front of my room?"** She goes again to the Elevator and drives to the third Upper Level, but nothing is seen from the Ardat-Yakshi there and so Kysaek does another tour across almost the whole ship, from Bridge till to the still stinking canteen.

Elaine realizes: **"So now I was everywhere, except for…but why should she be there?"** With this thought the Asari moves on again by driving down to the second Lower Level. This time she goes directly to the Detention Cells and opens the door of them. Elaine remembers: **"I don't believe I was here ever…"**, and examines her surroundings: right of the door is found a wall protrusion and there is found also a small desk, with chair and some shelves with empty files; straight forward a short, quite tight corridor is found, getting followed by Kysaek now. Some steps further, also at the right side are found two, right beside each other found, small doors with transparent glass. The Asari casts a glance through the first door, behind which is found only a sink, a toilet and a cot, hanging at the wall.

During her examination Elaine passes the first Detention Cell and stops in front of the second, casting a brief glance over the edge of the glass door. A bit clueless, she turns back already, when she hears a noise suddenly and stops. Elaine turns her head around and hears very weak noises out of the second Detention Cell and narrows her eyes a bit. She turns around and goes slowly to the door, whereby she looks very carefully through the glass pane: inside the cell is found a human and an Asari, whereby the human presses the Asari against the wall. He presses his mouth against her throat and not before the Asari turns her head around, Kysaek can see that it is Kalis. While the human is still wearing all his clothes, Kalis is nude above her belt, although the human is covering the Ardat-Yakshi mostly. Kalis herself has closed her eyes and is engulfed by light bluish shimmering. Visibly annoyed Kysaek groans mentally: **"How the hell someone like that can be taken serious? When I wouldn't know how mad Kalis is, I would label her as a cheap whore."**

Elaine continues to watch the whole thing still for a while, seeing how the bodies of the two are huggling together and wriggle around over and over again. Kalis puts both arms on the human slowly, like a predator catches his prey and suddenly she opens her blackened eyes. Her and Kysaek's glance meet, what motivates the Ardat-Yakshi to smirk in a wicked way and Elaine to shake her head. Instantly the Asari pulls her head back and ends her observation, going to the exit. **"Goddess..."** is the only thing what crosses her mind, while she hits the road to her cabin, with which the tour today is at its end.

* * *

And over ^^

So there is not much to say, except that the search for Madison starts in the next chapter :-) …and review the story when you have the time, while also staying tuned till next time :-P


	6. The File Ainsley

Well and here comes the next Investment Update, which gets even an addition: some new Game Mechanics were introduced by the voting, and one of it influences this Update :-) Like you have seen in the last chapter rival companies have started to attack Kysaek's company, which is also the reason why upgrades in the security of this company is possible now :-) And these upgrades cost money ;-) so they are listed in this Investment Update as well :-)

So let's come to today's update :-) :

**Kysaek's current money: **527.000 Credits **Necessary Money: **No Main Mission needs money yet

**New Investments:**

Sol, Sol System, Station Citadel:

Express Company, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Eagle Nebula, Amun System,Anhur:

Merc HQ, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Krogan DMZ, Nith System, Planet Mantun:

Fuel Refinery, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Maroon Sea Cluster, Matano System, Chasca:

Small Colony, Security Level 1 (100.000)

And that's it for now :-)

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act I**__: Trouble, Explosions and Death…the Galaxy is back_

**Chapter V: **The File Ainsley

* * *

Starting with music: first "Mass Effect – Elevator Music (15 Minutes)"

* * *

Everywhere noises are echoing, consisting out of steps, coughs, and short shreds of conversations or similar noises like it is known from bigger gatherings. The masses consist out of humans mostly and only a low amount is characterized by other species, from Turians till Elcor. .Judging by their appearance everything is represented, from simple building worker across mercenaries till to the noble business man. They move around through the very big hall, whose ceiling is consisting out of a semi-circular dome and through its panes bright sunlight is shining. At every corner is found a mark and direction signs, in shape of Holograms or outmoded drawn signs. Several paths lead out of the hall, through corridors like stairs, upwards like downwards.

In the center of the hall, in between all the masses, Kysaek is moving in her usual battle suit, getting accompanied by Phonor and Kalis, who also wear their battle suits. All three open a way for themselves through the crowd, shoving themselves over and over again through the gaps and go at a downwards leading tunnel, which is actually a moving staircase and one after another the comrades step on the automatic conveyor of it. Quite loosened up Kysaek leans against the left side and supports herself with the left hand at the railing there. She follows the tunnel with its white walls, but can't even see the end of the moving staircase, which is why she says: **"That will take some minutes probably now."**, whereupon Phonor answers her: **"Why not anyway? These stairs lead to the central point of the New Subway of London and is known as the longest moving staircase of Earth."**; **"The longest Staircase of Earth?"**; **"Yes. Once the Earth-City Prague had this record."**; **"And why now not anymore?"**; **"The Reapers didn't like it like it seems. During their attack on the Earth they have transformed Prague into a crater with one blow and the river there has made a lake out of the crater. The city was indeed rebuilt at the edge of the lake, but it is not that what it was once and there is also no subway anymore."**; **"That may sound mean…but after all the people there don't need to drive down for minutes and they don't get tortured by this music loop."**

Elaine points with her free hand upwards while saying this, from where the soft melody loop is coming. Douglas says: **"I was by the Marines…I can handle pain."**, and Kalis groans quietly: **"When I get pushed over the edge soon here, you know why."**, what Douglas comments with: **"Because you are an Asari with psychic complexes and are standing with one foot in the crazy house anyway."**; **"Ohhh the old man has something to say at the end…"**, is returned only by Kalis and Kysaek keeps silent. She types around on the edge of the automatic staircase with her fingers impatiently and an end is not seen still, but Kysaek notices that the music becomes a bit quieter now and one moment later a female, seductive voice speaks:

"**Are you satisfied with your life? Don't you have an unfulfilled wish? You think this wish will never be fulfilled? There you are wrong. Come to 'Heaven on Earth' and allow your most secret wishes to be fulfilled there. Every woman here knows what she does and will make you happy. Come even today and enjoy the company of two Ladies, for the price of one."** The message ends already, but few seconds later the next follows. This time a man and a woman are speaking, whereby the woman starts: **"You are lying! Why do you lie to me?!"**; **"Darling, I swear you it is the truth."**; **"No, no that can't be! It is simply impossible…"**; **"Oh yes! By Back and Steiner nothing is impossible! This Skycar has not even cost 50.000 Credits!"**; **"But how?! Such a Luxury Furnishing….such things normally cost the four-fold!"**; **"Maybe by everyone else! But Back and Steiner are not greedy, but instead want to make their customers happy!"**; **"And you really say me the truth?"**; **"I don't lie to you, exactly like Back and Steiner. And I can give everyone else only the advice: Come to Back and Steiner! The merchant for good Skycars for a reasonable Prize!"**

This announcement ends as well and now the music loop gets louder again. In the meantime Kysaek's group has covered quite a distance already and now the end of the automatic staircase is in sight. Elaine takes her left hand from the stairs railing and few seconds later the stairs conveyor reaches the bottom. First the Asari steps down from it, tightly followed by Douglas and at the end Kalis. They stand now in the middle of a longer Subway Track, on whose left and right side the rail network is found. Beside the rails are found even more rails and the corresponding Subway train platforms. Kysaek looks around for a moment and tries to see through the crowd: in the center of the track are found grey pillars in certain distances to each other, which are surrounded on the other hand by benches or various machines for all kinds of needs; additional to this a human is seen, juggling around with skittles and some passing people activate their Omni-Tools to scan a small box which is found in front of the juggler; in front of sitting humans also such boxes are found, but clothes like faces betray that they are homeless. Before she can examine them a bit more properly, Kysaek's attention gets attracted by the incoming train, so she asks Douglas: **"Is that ours?"**; **"No. We need to drive with the Line 187. It needs to come from the other side soon."**

The soldier points at the right rail track, before raising his arm a bit to one a little bit smaller sign with the writing 'Line 187: Arrival in 3 minutes'. Kysaek nods and goes with her companions to this track, but stops far away from the edge and Kalis asks a bit amused: **"What you want back there?"**; **"Not dying."**; **"Paranoia…it is not fitting you even a bit, Kysaek."**; **"It doesn't matter where I wait for the train, but I go five steps more rather than that someone shoves me in front of a train."**, the Asari explains, crossing her arms. The remaining time they keep silent and wait, till a VI-voice is heard via loudspeaker: **"Arrival of Line 187 on platform 8; caution during the entry of the train." **Elaine stays on her position despite the information, while dozens of persons go to the edge of the track. The train drives in and stops slowly, but not before its doors are open, Kysaek starts moving. Her group waits for the stream of stepping outside people to subside and then the one of the stepping inside follows. In the train a tight jam rules and the three stop at a window spot. The doors close, whereupon the train starts driving slowly and so the melody loop ends.

* * *

And finally over: music off ;-) so who liked it? ^^

* * *

The drive is quite peaceful and almost half an hour later the train arrives at its goal, with the VI-announcement: **"Reached Western Economy District L1."** Kysaek's group follows the stepping outside stream, first through the train door on the platform and then the stairs up out of the Subway tunnel. But at the end the three find themselves on a relatively empty Plaza, which is surrounded by several buildings in a square-like shape. Over them is expanding a lightly grayish, but almost cloudless sky without sunshine. Some buildings are typical Arkology Buildings, towering to a certain height and there for built very narrow, while other buildings belong to one big complex. Elaine turns around several times and asks: **"Where to?"**, whereupon Kalis activates her Omni-Tool, turns around in a different direction and points at one part of the complex: **"Back there…quite a Noble District this here. And that although they warn you that this one of the most dangerous corners of London."**, and Douglas answers: **"Especially you should know that one shouldn't be misled by appearance."**; **"I know…I wanted to mention it only."** Kalis replies and Elaine passes the Ardat-Yakshi silently.

Together the group goes to the pointed direction and reaches the building complex after some minutes. In front of Kysaek a path leads to stairs and above this way itself is found a short bridge, connecting two higher floors with each other. At the walls are found various direction signs and also some holographic commercials, whereby these look relatively unspectacular and are barely colorful. Elaine focuses her attention at the signs anyway, perusing them mentally bit after bit:** "Attorney's Office Bruver…Tech Support Free Second…Bet Office Easy '2' Pay…M.A.B. – Madison Ainsley Broker…"**, and now Elaine says aloud: **"There we have it. Third Section, Floor Five."** The woman takes the lead, following the stairs one floor higher to a dull, grayish junction. There are found several corridors and she needs to orientate herself again at the Holo Signs, which hang at the ceiling: it reaches from Section one to seven and Kysaek's path is the third corridor on the right side. Here it is generally as peaceful as like on the big Plaza and only scattered persons are standing around or approach the group.

At the end of the way is found an Elevator, which gets opened by Elaine and in which she pushes the button to the fifth floor. The Elevator starts moving, but without music or news announcements. No minute later the door opens again and they follow the corridor, whereby they pass doors over and over again, reading their Colorful or Holo labels. They need to pass several doors, before they arrive finally at the right one, which gets opened by Kysaek.

* * *

And again music ^^ : "Negotiating With Miranda – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric"

* * *

The next room looks quite normal and is very small. Opposite of Elaine is another, locked off door, beside which two armed H-Mechs are found. Also by the entrance door two H-Mechs are found, while on the right side is found a not used area for some seating possibilities and a small table full of magazines. Left of Kysaek is a bigger desk and behind it a blonde, quite genteel dressed woman sitting and working at her Terminal right now. The Asari and her companions go slowly to the woman, whereby Kysaek notices that directly above her is found a Spring Gun, as well like above the second door.

The squad stops in front of the desk, but the woman makes no move of creating eye contact or other sign of noticing and instead she continues to work simply.

Elaine looks from Kalis to Phonor and then back to the woman, coughing lightly: **"Excuse me, are you Madison Ainsley?"** what the woman answers without still creating eye contact, but working on: **"Miss Ainsley is busy. Have you an appointment?"**; **"Ehm no, we have no appointment."**; **"Without appointment no one is allowed to get to Miss Ainsley."**; **"I am sorry, I didn't know this."**; **"A call prior would have been enough or informing oneself in general."**; **"Yes, like said, I am sorry. But it would be extremely important that we can speak with Miss Ainsley."**; **"I don't create the rules, but Miss Ainsley."**; **"Nhpff…and you can't even telephone to her, if she has perhaps time in the end?"**; **"That is within my reach, but I am not prone to do that."**; **"And why?"**; **"Apart from the heavy weaponry? I don't like you."** the woman says straight forward and Kysaek rubs over her forehead, visibly annoyed. In the meantime Kalis allows her hand move to the pistol unflashy, whereupon the Mechs react instantly and raise their weapons with every further movement of the Ardat-Yakshi.

The Ardat-Yakshi notices that, before stopping and looking to Douglas, who shakes his head and turns to the secretary: **"Ma'am, we apologize, if we caused inconvenience to you or your employer. Sadly our situation doesn't allow us to think about something as simple and still important as an appointment. But I can ensure you, that we have very important information, for which every other Info Broker would give all eye teeth."** Now the woman stops working and looks up, first to Phonor and then the whole group, before asking: **"Is that so?"**, whereupon Kysaek answers: **"Absolutely."**; **"When this is the case…one moment, please."**, the secretary responds and reaches for the wireless phone. She takes the receiver from the station, presses on a button and speaks one moment later: **"Excuse my disturbance Miss Ainsley, but I have hear some persons who claim to have very important information… … … …No, they have no appointment and I have not asked for their names, one moment, please."** The woman presses the mouthpiece against her neck and looks to Elaine saying no word, who says: **"My name is Kysaek."** and the secretary shares the name: **"Kysaek is the name of the Asari… … …mh mh, mh mh, I see. Of course Miss Ainsley."** With these words the woman puts the receiver back and looks at Elaine, saying: **"Hand over all weapons by me."**

Kysaek nods silently and her companions don't talk back, whereby Kalis states: **"Fortunately Vorrn isn't here…I wouldn't be able to bear the complaining of this fat baby."** The secretary points at a half box left of herself and one after another everyone puts their weapons there. After everyone is ready, the receptionists point at the second door and the group stops in front of it. Below the spring gun a blue dot starts shining, as well like on the sides of the door. Alternatively three lights scan the bodies of the three over and over again, till it beeps and the lock opens. The dots disappear and the secretary says: **"You can go inside."** Elaine pushes the door button and goes inside the next room as the first, examining it properly.

She realizes that it is much bigger than the first room, in width like length. In front of the door till to a desk is found quite a classy, red carpet; in the left like right wall are found dozens of Servers, over which some artful paintings are found and in between further spring guns are hanging. In front of the left Server Wall is found one a bit longer, lightly oval table; with its chairs it reminds on a typical conference table, in whose middle is found a small Holo Projector. The right room half on the other hand consists out of a black leather sofa and two isochromatic armchairs. At the end Kysaek focus at the big, barely checkable desk at the end of the carpet and its surrounding area: the most striking is the big window, decorated with a thin, white frame; it allows a fantastic view on a part of London and even the landmark of the city, the Big Ben, is seen at the edge; beside the desk are found some shelves at both sides with numerous Datapads and files, while the desk looks quite overloaded; in the center is found one a bit bigger screen, surrounded by further files and connected double or even quad screens. Additionally to it over every screen is found another holographic window and not before now Kysaek notices, that someone is sitting behind the desk.

The Asari hears a female voice now, which sounds calm on the one hand, but also seems to have an enormous strength into it: **"Never. My expenses have doubled and one of my contacts has died almost. When you want to have the information, you need to pay the new price… … …I have informed your group before the assignment that the prices can change depending on the situation… … …Sorry, but I am threat-resistant on the one hand and on the other hand not loathe to send your enemies the information. They pay at least more than twice the price to know what you had planned… … …The conversation is over."** One of the Holo windows closes and most of the screens get folded forward, which is why Kysaek has a free view at the woman behind the desk and can check her now: the face features look smooth and completely perfect, paired with subtle red rouge; the eyelids and edges are edged black and the hair has a weak dark brunette color. Additionally it is combed to an almost perfect parting at the forehead, whereby single strands hang beside the eyes. The partings move on at the sides, hiding the ears, till the hair moves together at the back of the head to become a ponytail.

* * *

For a better imagination: "frisuren-mit-pferdeschwanz-400x500-bild-2-27156" :-)

* * *

From the clothes only the colors are seen, consisting out of a dark grey, open Latex Jacket with dark red stripes and high collar and below it a white top out of the same material. While the woman looks at the newcomers now, Kysaek asks: **"Madison Ainsley?"** The addressed directs her eyes at Kysaek now, putting her hands together at the table and answering: **"At your service. To what do I owe the honor of the visit by the heroine of Anhur and the hateful enemy of numerous groupings?"**; **"Don't you know it already? They tell you would be one of the best Info Brokers of the galaxy."**, Elaine asks and Madison raises her right hand for a moment, answering lightly devaluing: **"That may be right, but even the best Info Broker is no psychic. When this would be the case, I wouldn't sit here and you need to go someone else than me. Of course I could tell now much about you, Kysaek, started by the first school day, across the first kiss till to the underwear, which you wear right now. Would this be okay with you?"**

Instantly Elaine raises her right hand to stop her, responding: **"No, no. I indeed don't want to know from where you know this, but we are not here that's why."**; **"Good. So what can I do for you?"**; **"We need your help and with this I don't mean only some information. We want to hire you for a direct cooperation."**; **"I never work directly for someone. Thanks to this the danger exists that I get involved in the affairs of my employer or buyer."**; **"Doesn't this happen also, when you look for information for them?"**; **"Only when I am negligent. Moreover I would need to be not by clear mind to work for you. Like already mentioned the list of your enemies is very long and moreover you are involved in this whole thing around PGI. It would be quite unhealthy to take a share in this."**; **"Sounds like you know something of this."**; **"No, I don't know more than others. And even when, I wouldn't say it so easily without getting paid for it. Apart from this, I needed to be tired of life, when I bring to light more about these events…because people who do that, have the habit of disappearing."**; **"Apparently you know at least, that people disappear."**; **"I said have the habit of disappearing. I didn't say that they do it for real or it has something to do with this ultimately."**; **"Is that your last word? We would pay you properly…"** Kysaek says and Madison presses herself up from her seat. She goes slowly around her desk and Elaine notices, that the whole outfit is tailored to the body of the woman and one can see quite a generously proportioned physique in whole. The pants of Madison consist also out of Latex and are black, whereby she wears black Ladies' Boots with several fasteners and without heels. Her jacket goes also barely below the hips and moves together there to two peaks at each side, which lie partially over the buttocks and the thighs.

Madison stops in front of her desk, crosses her arms and explains the Asari: **"There are things, which can't be bought by money and I stick to my decision. I know that you have enough skillful people like Douglas Phonor and Kalis Lae`Quani, so the missing of my will not hinder you or something similar."**; **"Are you sure? It would be…"**; **"No and now Good Day."**; **"Seriously? We…"**; **"I said, Good Day."** Ainsley repeats vigorously and Kysaek keeps silent, nods only. Without another word everyone turns around and leaves the room. In the anteroom they get back their weapons and then they step through the entrance door. While Kysaek sighs, Kalis says: **"That I call an exhilarant conversation."**, and Douglas adds: **"I awaited such a thing almost. This Ainsley is not one of the best Info Brokers for nothing certainly. Now the question remains, what to do."**, and Elaine answers lightly annoyed: **"First we go back to the Galaxy and then we take it from there. Perhaps there is another Info Broker or Mai has a great idea. Let us go."** Kysaek waves forward and the squad goes back to the Elevator.

With it they drive back to the Ground Floor and follow the corridor back to the central junction of this part of the building. The corridor is empty mostly and only one single human approaches the three. He wears a mobile, pressed at his ear and speaks full-throatily, which is why one could think he is deaf: **"It doesn't matter to me. I don't switch the shift with you… …no, no, no."** During his conversation he doesn't seem to notice Kysaek's group, which is why he moves in their direction. The Asari frees the space for the man, but he still bumps into her and goes on simply. Kysaek stops and looks behind the man for a moment, whereas her companions simply move on and Douglas says: **"Simply ignoring. Such things always happen on the street."** Elaine drones: **"Quite impolite people. Next time I could punch someone and say that such things always happen."**

She turns back forward and looks at the ground for one moment, noticing a small datapad there, before lifting it up and saying: **"See this. Apparently the idiot has lost something."** Phonor and Kalis look to Kysaek, who turns back, but there is nothing seen from the human anymore and so Elaine instead checks the datapad, before saying: **"Maybe here is also his address or name."**, and Kalis responds: **"Who cares about that? Leave it on the ground simply."**, but instead of putting it down, Kysaek taps it with her finger and the Display starts shining, together with a short text: **"How was the name of your old colleague by PGI?"**, what puzzles the Asari. **"What the…? Look at this."** she informs her companions and both look at the Pad. While Kalis asks: **"What is the meaning of this?"** Phonor says: **"That seems to be for you, Asari."** Below the question is a field where three letters can be written down. Elaine herself needs a moment, so that Douglas gives her the hint: **"Well come on…you know how the fatso was called."**, and the Asari remembers it, before typing in 'Jim' and a 'Correct' follows, blinking for a moment. Then another text follows: **"Meeting Spot: Outer Section of Complex 21-A, 4:30 p.m., Earth Time."** The message exists no ten seconds, before disappearing from the Display. Kysaek tries to activate it again, but the pad stays completely empty and so she asks: **"What does this mean?"**, whereupon Kalis says: **"Let's find it out…now it gets interesting again."**; **"And where is this place?"**, Kysaek replies, before Kalis activates her Omni-Tool to open a City Map and entering the data. She says to Elaine one moment later: **"Not far away from here. On the other side of the big Plaza from which we have come."**; **"Mhhh…that is odd, but no accident for sure. Let's go."**, Kysaek decides and puts the datapad away, before the group starts moving to the mentioned place, needing almost half an hour to reach it.

The building is barely different from the last one, only that here are some corridors and more branched streets. After they slip up first, the three find their way to the mentioned place at the end: they are on an outer, a bit bigger and semi-circular balcony. Absolutely no one is here and from the balcony several stairs lead downwards to a platform, on which some Skycars are found. Everyone looks around, without seeing something or someone till to the edge of the right side. Kysaek states: **"No one here and how a trap all of this doesn't look. Perhaps a bad joke?"**

She goes to the railing and supports herself there with the hands, while listening to the answer of Douglas: **"A joke, which has a trace of special humor and needs certain necessary knowledge. What is the clock telling?"** Elaine raises her hand and says to him: **"4:28 p.m."**; **"Maybe it is someone who is very punctual. Let's wait the two minutes."** is returned by Phonor and Kysaek shrugs with her shoulders, before looking forward again. Like already in the office of Ainsley, she has a view at the far districts of London and the above it ruling traffic of Skycars and starting ships. The weather is unchanged and lets the metropolis look a bit doleful. Suddenly Kalis says: **"Look there, Kysaek."**, and motivates the addressed on to look around: the eyes of the three are directed at a woman, whose head is covered by a hood, and the face is barely recognizable, but the clothes are absolutely identical to the ones of Madison Ainsley.

While the figure comes closer, Phonor and Kalis draw their pistols, but let them hang around at the sides. Kysaek appears in between the two and simultaneously the new person stops in an appropriate distance. The Asari also keeps such a distance, staying close to her comrades, before finally the voice of Madison is heard: **"I don't know when I was confronted with so much unprofessionalism last time."**, and Kysaek can return only a **"What?"** Ainsley shoves her hood back and shows in this way that it belongs to her top and not the jacket. She says to Elaine: **"In the middle of a day, without a subtle message of a notification and then come in my office. By all the gathered information I have expected something else."**;** "What is so bad about our approach? Is there a reason for this rebuke?"**; **"People like we, we don't meet so simply. In this way one becomes an easy target."**; **"I still don't understand it completely. What's the point of all this? Why talking here and not in your office?"**; **"Because there the danger exists that someone listens in on us maybe. And most certainly I don't sign any contracts with special personage at such a place. Out of necessity I have arranged this here now, although it almost equally dangerous and is the same almost like the approach of a rookie."**

"**Contracts? So you want to work with us?"**; **"… I didn't say that. I need more Details and of course I want to be convinced. My conviction has changed at all: You can't buy everything with money. Only fools allow themselves to let themselves be carried away by this."**; **"Clear words and that I understand. As for the details, you have already mentioned what it is about."**; **"Ach yes…this thing with PGI. Although the company is beaten and only puny remains are under the administration of the Citadel, you still get threatened by an unknown power. But I don't even know who it could be and don't want to know it actually. Why I mention it, you know already."**; **"That with the disappearing is not unknown to us, but you have conceived what it is about. This…unknown power like you call it…we want to know who is behind It."**, Kysaek explains and Ainsley barely shows a reaction, only minimal stirs of her face skin. She wants to start speaking, but gets drown out suddenly by an approaching thruster and over the area a Shuttle appears one moment later.

* * *

Switch of music: "Cerberus Encounter – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

It is a grey UT-49, without any kind of Identifier or something similar, which could betray its identity and which whirls up the air. Below the Transporter the four present people go into a waiting posture, while the Shuttle floats a bit further away and opens its two doors. Inside half a dozen of soldiers, in High-Tech armors, painted over in the colors and logo of Neo-Cerberus, are standing. Douglas snorts: **"Neo-Cerberus?!" What these assholes want here?!"** From a hostile, female soldier is returned, in a lightly echoing way thanks to the helmet: **"There is Ainsley! Kill her!"** Instantly the enemies jump down from every Shuttle side and brake their fall with Thrusters at their boots, before going into cover. The Shuttle flies away now and in the meantime Kysaek and the other three look for cover behind the railing, whereby Kysaek also draws her Avenger now and Ainsley the submachine Gun M-11 Tempest. Additionally a yellowish and transparent armor creates itself around the upper part of Madison.

* * *

Look for "M-9 Tempest" in Google/Images :-)

* * *

The enemy fire of assault rifles and submachine guns flies over the head of Elaine, while she asks: **"Neo-Cerberus attacks us exactly now…that can't be a coincidence. Looks like we have found our unknown power already!"** One after another everyone returns the fire, but need to go back into cover instantly, before Madison says to Kysaek: **"Apart from the fact that they never would have worked together with a Salarian Neo-Cerberus is too brute. They have resources, but never have the delicacy of feeling for such things."**; **"Eh, what?"** is the only thing returned by the Asari and Douglas explains: **"She says that Neo-Cerberus is too dumb for such things."**; **"That is probably correct."** Kysaek confirms, while gathering her Biotic. She yanks her arm and body upwards and throws a Biotic Warp in a semi-circle forward. It falls down exactly over the soldiers and hits the head of a man, so that he gets smashed brutally at the ground. In return a female soldier throws also a Warp straight forward to Kysaek's group, but hits only the protecting armor.

Like a lightning Phonor appears and hits the Biotic User with a headshot, whereupon the hostile bullets fly at him, but thanks to this Kalis can aim at one man and engulf him with her Biotic. She lifts him into the air, accompanied by an audible cracking of bones and blood streams out of his armor. Like in a bubble the blood fills the small room, till the Ardat-Yakshi lets the human go and first the blood falls, then the human himself. Thereupon one soldier says audibly: **"We need the other units!"**, and tries to keep the group of Elaine covered with the remaining men. Few moments later another Shuttle comes flying, but keeps a distance to the balcony. Only the left door opens and two soldiers start firing with their Shepherd Rifles. Directly behind them a female soldier puts a Cobra Missile Launcher at the ready, but doesn't fire it yet. On the balcony on the other hand Kalis warns: **"We are completely unprotected here. We need to get inside the building again!"**, and Madison answers: **"That we should. I open a way for us!"**

She puts her Tempest away and to her yellow armor the blue shimmering of Biotic appears. Elaine sees how Ainsley flattens her right hand and releases energy, like she would fire a Warp. But the mass doesn't move, when Kysaek notices that the Broker moves her left hand. Surprised the Asari asks her: **"What will this be?"**; **"Watch and learn."** Ainsley replies simply. Completely obvious she has locked the energy of a Warp inside another Biotic field, so that she can control the energy indirectly now, moving the ball with an enormous speed along the interior railing side. The enemies continue to focus their fire and so the first soldier is completely surprised when the attack reaches him from the side. Like a cement block the ball hits his head and moves across the remaining enemies. Ainsley yanks her hand back and in this way also the attack, so that the ball crashes against the helmet of the first enemy. When she yanks her hand around again, the remaining soldier's head gets hit this time. The Broker resolves the field and the energy disappears inside, followed by her words: **"That was a Bludger…Let's go."** she orders almost and Kysaek nods.

Exactly when they want to start moving, the Missile Launcher of the hostile Shuttle gets fired and several small warheads fly at Kysaek's group. Again everyone goes into cover, jump partially and lie down on the ground. The small projectiles hit at various spots and cause explosions at the railing, the back wall, yes even at a Skycar in the air and also the close door. During the explosions the Shuttle closes its door and leaves this section. Only some smaller fires remain and Elaine's Group, which comes out of their cover now.

The door was hit pretty badly and is additionally engulfed by fire, what motivates Elaine to say: **"I believe there we don't get out anymore."**, and Madison points at the opposite found side, informing the Asari about: **"Then we need to take this door."**; **"No objection. Let's go!"** Kysaek orders and the four move on. Few steps in front of the door they hear a groaning and barely intelligible voice from a dead soldier: **"Krrrr…eat. Alpha Team fallen…We have…"** rustling, **"…enemy has only one way. Ainsley and Kysaek…"** rustling, **"…fied. Join you for ambush."** The voice gets silent and Kalis says amused: **"Looks like this wasn't everything yet…good so!"** Simultaneously Elaine opens the door and everyone puts their weapons at the ready.

In front of them is a short and simple corridor, at which end another passage waits. While the group moves through it, Elaine speaks to Ainsley: **"Neo-Cerberus has yelled your name…apparently they are behind you."**; **"Evidently. There was this small dispute some time ago. Agents of Neo-Cerberus wanted to have information to a secured facility of the Batarian Hegemony. But for no Credit of the galaxy I would work together with this organization and so I have sold the information of an approaching attack to the Hegemony…the rest you can imagine yourself."**; **"Yes, Neo-Cerberus is very unforgiving."**; **"I knew you would understand."**, Madison replies and the squad reaches the next door.

The Broker and Kalis position left and Phonor right, while Kysaek pushes the button, before going to Douglas. Barely the way is open, the next hostile fire comes through the passage. Elaine dares to look at the surroundings for a moment: it is almost identical to the former place; the only difference consists out of a second floor over the outer balcony. Two hostile soldiers have positioned up there, while below them four more are found. Moreover the Shuttle from earlier comes flying and floats above the lower parking space. Its doors open and six more soldiers jump down with Thruster Boots, but this time the enemies wear light armors and apart from two – which carry Shepherd Rifles – everyone is armed with Locust Submachine Guns.

Madison says: **"I attract the fire and you give me cover. With my tech armor I have an advantage."**, whereupon Elaine responds: **"After you."**, and the Broker steps in front of Kalis, before starting to run out of the corridor. Instantly bullets repel at the tech armor, which shatters on half of the way, but Ainsley is still engulfed by a normal shield. Directly behind her Kysaek's squad storms out and fire alternatively at the soldiers. The enemies on the upper balcony fall first, whereby one falls forward over the railing. Elaine uses her Biotic to grab one of the bottom defenders, before throwing him to the side once and then into the depth. Ainsley also does her bit by sending an Incinerate Attack out before going into cover behind the saving railing. The attack indeed hits only the hostile railing, but the shooting around flames force the enemy to hide behind their cover.

Above the Parking Place stairs other units approach in the meantime, being very close to the fighters, but these ones use their higher found position. Douglas throws a grenade at the stairs, which is why a part of the enemies runs further up and the other part down. Without a victim the grenade explodes and the upper three march at Elaine's squad, when suddenly the door on the left side opens. Kysaek looks there: two humans in blue uniform and odd twisted hats come at the outer balcony.

* * *

Well the hats of the British Police are meant here ;-)

* * *

One yells: **"Police! Hands up!"**, whereupon the enemies turn to the police officers and these draw their Predator pistols. One officer shoots one female soldier dead and gets there for hit deadly by another man. The partner of the officer kills the man in return and runs to the side of the door, going into cover there. He waits long enough till the remaining enemies need to reload, before coming out and shooting again. But the man gets perforated by enemies at the side, before going down.

Kysaek aims at the enemies there and targets one with a deadly shot. Instantly she disappears back behind her cover, while the bottom group runs at the parking place to the stairs. Without any kind of cover they are easy prey and Kalis grabs the back soldier, before lifting him into the air and throwing him back on the ground with an audible cracking. Douglas shoots the middle enemy dead with his Phalanx, while the last Neo-Cerberus Member reaches the end of the stairs and Ainsley fires a Cryo Blast with her Omni-Tool. It expands on the area in front of the stairs, freezing it, what results in slipping of the enemy on the ice and falling down one moment later. In this way Ainsley can kill him effortless, which is why only two enemies remain. Easily audible one Neo-Cerberus female soldier says: **"Team Gamma was wiped out. We need to retreat!"** But instantly Madison's next attack follows: like earlier she creates a so-called Bludger and sends it – this time coming from above – at the other side. The attack hits the female soldier from above, breaking her neck in this way. Madison steers the attack to the side, which the last soldier can dodge in the last moment. Then Ainsley changes again the direction and without every kind of chance the belly of the man gets hit by the Bludger, shoving him back even a bit. At the end the ball pierces through the armor even and finally the body of the man. Death rattling he goes down and the still floating UT-49 leaves the place rapidly.

* * *

Music off. :-)

* * *

The battle noise disappears and so the four dare to cast a glance on the battlefield. A small fire burns on the stairs and no sound comes from the hostile soldiers. Carefully the four start moving, till Ainsley says: **"That's it for now."**, and Douglas asks her: **"Interesting. Why have they waited so long? Your office is a much easier target, above all cause of the pane in your back."**; **"Someone else thought that also once. Explosive-proofed glass with strengthening shields…there for you would need already the fire power of a small ship to destroy It."**; **"Ah, I see."** Phonor answers and Ainsley nods.

Kysaek says: **"We should leave this place and call a doctor for the officers."** what Kalis chokes off: **"It's over for them already. No reason to stay here."**; **"Mhpf, wrong time, wrong place…but we should leave this place, before others come and will think again that we had something to do with this."**, the Asari fears and Douglas says to her: **"That we have actually…but yes. We should go."**; **"Good. I suggest that we continue talking on the Galaxy. There it is much safer than here or even in your office."**, Kysaek suggests and Madison responds: **"Normally I would say no, but that here was quite convincing and you a help. Let's see if it is enough for a cooperation."**; **"Alright. Let's scram… …"** And with this order the four start moving, leaving the place of the last events to go back on the Galaxy.

* * *

And next chapter over :-)

And yes the Bludger is a new attack (even when the name comes from a different author's work ;-) ) And not to forget: Madison Ainsley is the first new Squad Member from Mass Effect 5.0 ;-P

P.S. The author calls it Latex in this chapter, but actually he means this material which they use in Mass Effect for most of their clothes – he has no idea how it is called (when Bioware has thought of a name anyway ^^) so don't wonder :-)

And before I forget it: Merry Christmas :-) …and of course stay tuned till next time :D


	7. Starting over

Next Cluster-Update :-)

- **Crescent Nebula** (Outer Council Space) – _(Partially explored)_

Illium: Nos Astra, Gold Promenade

**- Sol **(Alliance Territory) – _(Fully Explored)_

Earth: London, Triumph Street

Citadel: Tectum Sector

-** Eagle Nebula **(Consulate Territory) – _(Fully explored)_

Anhur: Kysaek's Home

Jarrahe Shipyard (not walkable)

New Choquo – Capital of Korlus (not walkable)

**- Krogan DMZ **(Inner Council Space) – _(Partially explored)_

Merc Stronghold Ark on Tuchanka

**- Medi-Alpha **(Omega Systems)– _(Not Explored) _

- **Hades-Gamma Cluster** (Eastern Attican Traverse) – (N_ot explored)_

**- Platinum Nebula **(Batarian Territory/Alliance Territory) – _(Partially Explored)_

**- Omega Nebula **(Omega Systems) – _(Not Explored)_

**- Styx Theta **(Western Attican Traverse) – _(Not Explored)_

Still some things to do ^^

The Next Investment-Update

**Kysaek's current money: **1.657.000 Credits **Necessary Money: **No Main Mission needs money yet

**New Investments:**

Sol, Sol System, Station Citadel:

Small Mech Factory, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Underworld, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Eagle Nebula, Amun System,Anhur:

Factory, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Info Broker Company, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Serpent Nebula, Boltzmann Cluster, Bekenstein:

Small Plunderer & Scavenger Camp, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Krogan DMZ, Aralakh System, Durak:

Pirate Mine, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Exodus Cluster, Utopia System, Arcadia:

Small Mining Facility, Security Level 1 (100.000)

So till next time ^^

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act II**__: Pull of Politics_

**Chapter I: **Starting over

At the edge of the Sol System is found the Charon Relay, which is surrounded by a small group of N7 vessels in an appropriate distance. There are not more than 10 in total and only one single big Asari Cruiser, the Nehelin, stands out of the group.

* * *

Look for "Asari Cruiser" to get nice images of it :-)

* * *

Via the radio of the Cruiser a female voice starts speaking: **"Galaxy, your Transport was permitted. Set course on the Relay."**, and Selok answers: **"Understood Nehelin; Galaxy out."** Kysaek's ship flies at the Relay, passing some frigates as well like in space positioned VI-Defense Cannons. First the Galaxy flies in between two small satellites, which are barley bigger than a fighter and have only High-Speed-MGs. Then the ship floats below a facility, whose size reaches the Normandy's and whose main cannon is suited for bigger targets, whereby it has also some MGs. Another such VI-Cannon follows and after the ship has passed all of this, it starts a light diving flight. The Galaxy flies beside the Relay, while from it a connecting flash of energy is approaching, before the jump of the ship ends this maneuver.

* * *

First track: "Menu Theme – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Seconds later the ship leaves its jump in the Omega Nebula, only to enter a FTL-Jump few moments later.

Around 20 hours have passed since Kysaek went to London and met Madison Ainsley there. Kysaek was able to convince the Broker to work together with her and is found right now in the Elevator of the Galaxy with Ainsley. Two Crew Members, one Batarian and one Salarian, are there as well, carrying one small box in each hands. When the door opens, Kysaek and Ainsley step outside together, tightly followed by the Crew Members. They go to the door with the label 'Detention Cells' and Elaine asks the Broker: **"And you are really sure?"**; **"Absolutely. For my needs these are the best premises and if you have a prisoner one day, you have still the other cell."**, Ainsley answers and Kysaek opens the door to the Detention Area: some Crew Members are found here, working at different spots; one is found in between the table in the entrance area and the first Cell door, connecting two cables there; at the opposite found wall many cables are hanging already, over which a plate is put now to be welded shut.

Ainsley herself goes around the table in the entrance area, where nothing is like earlier: on the table and left of it are several screens and the shelves behind Madison are full with files and partially also small servers. Kysaek on the other hand goes still some steps further and casts a glance at the first cell: even more servers are found here at all walls and in between is only one narrow slot, in which one human woman is moving; with her Omni-Tool she is able to create virtual connections in between all these servers and struggles to not hit one of the machines; at the cell ceiling are found several pipes, from which the noises of ventilators are heard, as well like short white and noticeable cold steams leak out; out of the cell several cables lead out, on ground, like at the walls and the ceiling, only to end by Ainsley's desk and all around it.

After this proper check Kysaek turns back to Madison herself, observing like she types around on her Holo keyboard. The Asari asks her: **"Do you need something else?"** Without returning the glance and continuing to type, Ainsley answers: **"Right now not. The equipment is established almost and if I need even more I will turn to your or someone else in time."**; **"Good and what exactly will you do now or rather said, how will we begin?"**; **"I need to sort all information first, above all according to their importance and starting all over by the search again. The hint with Sorrn is definitely important, but perhaps there are still other things."**; **"And how long will you take for this more or less?"**; **"I can't judge that sadly. It could take two hours to find valuable hints or not less than two weeks."**; **"Yeah, I know that from somewhere. Honestly said I am still surprised that you have refused first and then still accepted by a certain information."**, Kysaek states and Ainsley stops her typing.

She focuses her attention on Elaine now, puts her hands together on the table while answering: **"I see a chance, a chance being ahead forever compared to the Info Brokers of this galaxy in future. When I can cooperate with Mai after this thing, it can be only to my advantage. There are only few people from whose existence one doesn't know or where not much can be found about."**; **"Do you want to be the next Shadow Broker?"**, the Asari asks and Ainsley smirks, replying: **"I haven't this ambition for sure, but I don't want to deepen this topic now. Ultimately I am here to observe and wait to see what information there are. Right now there is no better location for me in this galaxy, to do that."**; **"Sounds good and so everyone has something from this cooperation."**; **"Nice that you see it this way, Kysaek. If there is nothing more now, I get to work."**; **"Okay. When we arrive on Omega, I would like to take you with me. I think in this way we can adjust to each other already."**;** "Alright, Kysaek, we see us then."**; **"See you."**, Elaine says farewell and Ainsley focuses back on her work, whereas Kysaek leaves the room and drives with the Elevator up to the Main Level.

She goes to the halfway occupied Bridge and there to her personal Terminal. By the way Jerto Ma says: **"Kysaek, you have a new message on your Terminal."** The Asari nods to the Volus, before activating her terminal, calling up the respective menu and then clicking on the topmost message:

"_**To: Kysaek"**_

"_**From: Jszif3"**_

"_**Like I see you could convince Ainsley. She will be an enrichment definitely for your Team and vital for the close future. Her bill and everything what her accommodation has cost – around 10 Million Credits – is paid. Moreover I covered up your tracks in London and cared there for that Neo-Cerberus gets all the blame. Care for the trace around Arax Sorrn now and I will follow another. When I am not wrong, both of us will be quite a step forward soon and caring there for that whatever is going on, doesn't happen."**_

Below the text no name is found and Kysaek considers: **"That's probably Mai…about what kind of trace is she talking? Why doesn't she tell me? Perhaps it could help Madison…or perhaps she didn't want to mention more details for the case, if this message was intercepted."** She leaves the Messages and goes back to her regular work now, spending with it the next flying hours.

Bit by bit she gets all the work, which accumulated till now, done, till she finally gets informed by Selok's ship-wide announcement: **"Five minutes till we reach Omega."** Kysaek stops working at her Terminal and rubs over her face with the right hand, followed by a longer stretching of the whole body. She looks to Jerto Ma and says: **"Inform Ainsley and Phonor: I want that both of them accompany me with this thing."**; **"Aye, aye Kysaek."** the Volus confirms and the Asari turns back, leaving the Bridge to drive with the Elevator up to the third Upper Level. There Elaine steps inside her cabin and equips herself for the incoming landing on Omega, while sensing a short creaking: with a vivid flash of lightning the Galaxy leaves the FTL-Jump and flies at one, very big, red shining space station: Omega.

* * *

Been a while since Kysaek visited Omega last time (Act IV of Mass Effect 4 – A New Galaxy) :-) Look for "Mass Effect Station Omega" to get proper Space Pictures of the station Omega :-)

* * *

The Galaxy decreases its speed bit by bit, whereby a female, echoing voice contacts Selok: **"Attention unknown ship, here is the Omega Control. You are approaching the No-Flight Zone of Omega, identify."**; **"Here is the Galaxy, Identifier: 2719."**; **"One moment… … … …identification confirmed, but there is no report about your arrival. That's why we can't assign you a Dock, which is the reason why your ship needs to stay out of the No-Flight Zone."**; **"Confirming Omega. We will land with an UT-49 on Omega."**; **"Understood, Omega Control out."**

The exchange ends and Selok veers the Galaxy, so that her right side points at the station. The doors of the Hangar Bay open and one single Shuttle comes flying. In it is Kysaek, Ainsley and Phonor, being silent and observing the outer pictures of the UT-49's screens: striking is that there are no ships around Omega or other defense measures; only small till medium-sized asteroid rocks are spread everywhere, rotating and moving slowly in a stable orbit around the station. With increased speed the Shuttle flies at the capital, passing in between the asteroids and setting course to the lower part of the long peak. Everywhere windows of apartments shines and from the top partially thicker pillars tower down, where also apartments are found. In every angle are various tunnels and deep canyons, through which partially Skycars and other UT-49s are flying. The reddish light of the station engulfs the Shuttle now, together with a shallow mist, which announces the atmosphere of Omega. In between all these Skycars and other Transporters the UT-49 flies back and forth, till it turns to a sideways tunnel, after which a far and high area follows. Below the Transporter a wide area is expanding, which is connected by short bridges with roundish landing platforms.

On a free spot the pilot goes down, before landing, while Kysaek's group stands up. Phonor asks Elaine: **"So we start here?"**; **"Yes, I think that this is the best. The Alliance and N7 have said that a small group could escape and they lost the scent on Omega. But they need to have landed somewhere and that's why I think that it is the best to ask around or get hints for a possible Landing Field."** On these words Douglas nods silently, whereas Ainsley explains the Asari: **"We should look out. Normally one could buy one or another information for sure, but with this one we need to be careful. The Reaper Graveyard is one tightly controlled Location and even when most of the marauders were caught, they needed to have certain resources. Maybe they belong to one a bit bigger organization, similar to the one of Roskor Reed and should be categorized as 'dangerous' that's why. That is the reason why many will know better than saying something, no matter what we do."**; **"That sounds plausible. We ask around simply and attract the attention of someone who wants to talk or wants to make us trouble."**; **"Yes, this should work the best."** Madison agrees, while the door of the Shuttle opens. One by one the three climb out, leaving their helmets and weapons at their spots. A checking glance of Kysaek follows around the whole surroundings.

* * *

Next track: "Finding Archangel – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric"

* * *

Everything looks dirty and this is also the case: trash on the ground, as well like quite an amount of dirt of questionable origin and graffiti at walls and ground; at some corners single people or smaller groups of different species are standing around, whereby the majority is consisting out of Batarians and Vorcha. In between also few people are seen, which cower on the ground miserably and wear very shabby clothes. A bit further backwards are found counters like they are known from train stations and similar facilities, but Kysaek notices by proper observation that these also look quite rundown. Only the boxes, which are deposited here, look fine, from appearance like their way of being piled. LOKI-Mechs are going around there and transport the boxes from one to another spot.

Kysaek looks first left and then right, before looking back straight forward and saying: **"So, let us ask around. Everyone on their own."** The group starts moving, sticking together first, before spreading in different directions after few meters and only Kysaek goes straight forward. She goes directly to the counter, considering: **"That is probably the most obvious starting point. I don't calculate on an answer, but somewhere I need to start anyway."** On her way to the counter the shutters of two get pulled down and so only two remain opened, from which only one is occupied: a female Turian is standing behind the glass of the counter and directs her attention at the approaching Kysaek.

The Asari stops and says to the turian woman: **"Hello."**; **"Hello, welcome on Omega. What can I do for you?"**; **"Nothing special. I have landed right now with our Shuttle and look for someone."**; **"Perhaps I can help, but the majority of my information is limited to Landing Approval, Undocking Times of Transporters and Deposit Possibilities."**; **"Okay. Well not long ago two Transporters need to have arrived at Omega and I would like to know where they landed exactly."**; **"Every day hundreds of ships are docking and undocking here. There you need to give me more details."**; **"Mhhh sadly I don't know much about it…but stop! They need to have come from the Sol System."**; **"I am sorry, that doesn't decrease the choice really."** the woman explains with a calm mien and Elaine snorts mentally: **"Mhpfff…do I need to ask directly for real?"**

After her consideration she says: **"There is still one thing…the two ships are involved in a serious case of violation of the law and have ransacked the Reaper Graveyard on the Mars."** By these words the female Turian smirks, before giggling for a moment, what motivates Elaine to ask: **"Have I said something funny?"**, and the other woman responds: **"Miss that is Omega. Violations of the Law are the order of the day and that what you told me sounds like an extreme violation. Even when I would know if such Transporters arrived here, I wouldn't tell it. Exactly by such things this is everything from smart. Rule Number One by the Safety Training of Omega: Keep your mouth shut."**; **"Mhh, you know perhaps WHO knows such things and would tell it also?"**; **"No, same rule. Staying out of everything. Maybe there is someone else who is tired of his life."**, the woman says and Elaine nods, adding: **"Okay, thanks for the talk."**, and turns away from the counter. She puts her arms at the side and looks around the yard.

While Phonor is standing by two Blood Pack Krogans, Ainsley goes to a group of Batarians and stops there. Kysaek's eyes continue to wander more and more, till they stop by one, on the ground sitting human. **"Perhaps I learn more from him. If he wants to, I can also offer him some Credits or food…"** she considers and goes to the homeless. During this the Asari passes Phonor, listening to his conversation with the Blood Pack Krogans. Douglas asks: **"So you don't know a thing?"** and one Krogan snorts: **"No and even when: rather we would catch the reward instead of giving you the information."** The second Krogan agrees to this sentence in a droning way: **"Exactly. We are the Blood Pack and you only a human. And now piss off, before you get much trouble."** Phonor crosses his arms and says nothing, but from her angle Elaine can't see the reaction of his mien. One moment later the first Krogan snorts again: **"Are you deaf? Piss off or we smash your head."** And indeed Douglas turns away, leaving both mercenaries alone, while Kysaek reaches her target now.

She stops a bit away from the human and he lifts his head, to be able to look up to the Asari, who says: **"Hello."**, and with a weakly hoarse voice the man answers: **"Hello…nhr hmff…have you some Credits for me?"**; **"Perhaps. Maybe you have something for me and there for you get Credits from Me."**, the Asari explains and the human narrows his eyes, looking at the woman from the top to the bottom. When he is back at her face, he says: **"At least no guy…20 Credits for looking, 40 for Azure…and 60 for getting straight to the point."** A bit embarrassed Elaine rubs over her hair cartilage, replying: **"Ehhm no such a thing I don't want. I am talking about information…you give me some and I give you Credits."**; **"Oh, nhpfff uhh. What you want to know?"**; **"Following: Some time ago two Transporters should have arrived on Omega from the Sol System. They have probably illegal Reaper Tech onboard and we want to catch the thieves."**, the Asari reports and one can see easily the fear on the face of the homeless. He lowers his head, crosses his arms on his knees, as well like burying his head in it, while murmuring: **"I know nothing, don't want to know…nhhfffuhrr hun. Get lost!"**

Once more Kysaek puts her arms against the body and turns her head right with an annoyed mien. But after few seconds she leaves the human alone and gets away from him with some steps. Considering the woman rubs over her chin with the right hand and checks the area again: in the meantime Ainsley has gone to two humans from the Batarians and Phonor speaks with one Vorcha. During this Kysaek thinks: **"Who could I ask still…"** Many persons are not left anymore or were asked already by her companions. Only one salarian Dock Worker attracts the attention of the Asari, while accompanying two LOKI-Mechs. The group stops in front of a small pile of boxes and the Salarian takes out a Datapad.

Elaine goes to him, passing Ainsley during this, who gets asked by one man, while having crossed her arms: **"Man, sweetie, come with me in this alley and perhaps I know something."**; **"No."**, the Broker replies dully and the other man says: **"Baby, nothing is for free. First you pay and then you get what you want."**; **"No."**, Madison says again and the first man laughs: **"Ehahaha, your bad luck, cutie. If yes or no…we will have our fun. It's your own fault when you appear here with your hot humps." **Kysaek stops now and sees how the men go to Ainsley. She doesn't step back and suddenly the men stop with cramped miens, groaning in pain: **"What the…?!"** While the guys step back themselves now, Ainsley explains: **"You two know nothing and waste my time. Instead you seem to like to lay hands on apparent defenseless women…and there for I smash your nuts."** Not before now Elaine like the two guys notice that around Madison's hands blue shimmers are found and only **"Ouch."**, crosses Kysaek's mind.

She goes on and observes how the Salarian types around on his pad and the Mechs start grabbing the boxes. The machines start moving, each one box in the hands, to a corridor and disappear in it, while Elaine starts speaking to the Salarian now: **"Excuse me."**, and the man turns around, asking: **"What you want?"** which is why the Asari says: **"You work here at the Landing Spots?"**; **"That should be obvious. Why you ask?"**; **"When you work here, you know what is happening, who comes and who goes."**; **"Maybe, but that here is only one of many landing spots. Above all it is only for Shuttles. Ships have a completely different responsibility."**; **"Let's see if you can't help me. I am in search of two Transporters, which need to have arrived some time ago from the Sol System."**; **"A very vague specification. I need more details."**; **"The ships belong to marauders from the Reaper Graveyard on the Mars. They will have some Reaper Tech probably and on their heads is a bounty."**; **"Ahhh, yes, yes. That makes sense."**; **"What?"**; **"That some bad figures were at all Docks not long ago and warned the people to keep their mouths shut, concerning the current arrived Transports."**; **"That sounds suspicious…but you doesn't seem to be scared."**; **"Not at all, because I don't know about what this was and when I would know…"**; **"…then you wouldn't tell it, yes, yes I have heard this few times already."**; **"Correct."**

"**Nhfff…can you tell me who these figures were or how they looked?"**; **"No, that is forgotten long ago. Such things are Everyday Life on Omega. When you want to find them or perhaps someone who is crazy enough to want to talk, then you will need to ask around through all Omega probably."**; **"That could take some time."**; **"Definitely, but I don't care. I have wasted enough time of work."** the Salarian replies and focuses back to his Pad. Once again Elaine gets an annoyed mood and her mien shows that she feels pranked here a bit.

She stamps away slowly and the team gathers in the middle of the big yard. Elaine asks: **"Were you successful?"** Douglas shakes his head and Madison answers: **"Sadly not, but this was expected. Have you found out something?"**; **"Not really. Everyone keeps their mouths shut cause of fear, although they said that don't know a thing anyway. As the last I have asked a Salarian and he said that some time ago some quite bad guys were at various Landing Spots and threatened everyone to keep their mouths shut, if someone asks about Transporters. Moreover he said that we will need to ask through Omega probably, when we want to find these guys or someone who talks."**; **"A not very helpful hint."**; **"Who you're telling this…we should return to the ship first and consider how we should continue with this. Like now it doesn't make sense."** Kysaek points over her shoulder to the back while saying this sentence and the squad starts going back to their Shuttle.

* * *

And chapter over :-) yeah short one ^^;

There is not much to say for me, except that this was (like probably everyone guessed) a Side Quest Chapter – first of a Several-Parts-One :-) and this thing with Azure: this word comes from the Mass Effect 2 DLC 'Liar of the Shadow Broker' and means….well a 'lower part' of an Asari's body ^^; you will probably find it out as well, when checking it in YouTube ^^;

But in this context it should be the Mass Effect-Version of "Going down south on somebody" ^^; ….maybe I should have M-Rated this chapter ^^; ….and yes this equation was created by the author now :-)

P.S. 2013 passed by quite fast like it seems ^^ Mass Effect 4 ended and Mass Effect 5.0 started…I ask myself what the next year will bring :-) But at least, I wish all of you a happy New Year ^^ and stay tuned in 2014 like your were in the two years before ;-)


	8. Mercs, Pirates - and Krogans - Again

And here the next Investment-Update :-)

**Kysaek's current money: **807.000 Credits **Necessary Money: **No Main Mission needs money yet

**New Investments:**

Eagle Nebula, Amun System,Anhur:

Underworld, Security Level 1 (100.000)

Krogan DMZ, Aralakh System, Durak:

Pirate Mine, Security Level 2 (300.000)

And that's it for now :-)

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act II**__: Pull of Politics_

**Chapter II: **Mercs, Pirates…and Krogans - Again

* * *

Starting with music: "Menu Theme - Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Hands crossed over the head and it put on them, Kysaek is sitting with put up feet on the front couch of the Civil Area. She is almost alone there and only one Batarian is sitting at an ExtraNet Terminal. Since the trip to Omega and the search for the vanished scavengers some days have passed, days in which nothing special happened.

Visibly bored and even yawning for a moment, Kysaek considers: **"For today everything is done and there is nothing really special to do anymore till to the Arrival on Tuchanka. I could speak with the others, but if it is worth it? I don't think they have something different to tell than last time."** Now Elaine takes the feet down and sits up properly, before stretching her upper body. Then the Asari stands up and hears a simultaneous beeping on her Omni-Tool. She activates it, creates a Screen Connection and sees Madison's face one moment later, who says: **"Kysaek, I've found something. Come to me, please."**; **"You found something? On my way."** Elaine replies and deactivates the tool, before going to the exit. During the opening two more Crew Members come towards to her, a female Turian and one human, who greet the Asari in short while passing her. The door of the Elevator is still opened when the woman steps inside, before driving down with the machine to the second Lower Level.

The Elevator arrives at its goal and the Asari goes to the Detention Area. She goes inside, seeing that the works here were finished in the meantime: only few cables are free and visible, whereas the rest is hidden beneath metal cover. At the right Ainsley is sitting behind her desk and a small wall of screens, but the Broker notices Elaine fast and – like in London – the screens gets switched off or folded to the side.

Ainsley folds her hands together on the table and looks at the Asari, before saying: **"Ah Kysaek, that was fast."**; **"Of course. I was excited the whole time already about what you find."**; **"Don't await too much. The things are everything from easy."**; **"You don't need to say this to me. Tell me what you have."**; **"Very well."** Madison responds, activating her Omni-Tool. Behind her one of the Wall-Screens folds open and slowly one text appears, sentence by sentence. While Elaine looks at the whole thing, Ainsley continues to look at the Asari, explaining: **"The whole situation doesn't look very well. I was not able to extract anything relevant from the current, captured data. From that what is accessible to the whole galaxy, I kept my hands off from the start, because it would take years to browse all this."**; **"Yes, as far as this we were already as well."**; **"That's why I am here anyway and perhaps I have found out something interesting, something which could have to do with Arax Sorrn…"**; **"W****ell don't make it so exciting now."**; **"Patience, patience Kysaek. An important talent for the job of collecting information is to be attentive in the right moment."**, the Broker claims and turns around to the screen with her chair.

At a certain point she stops the text and Elaine reads everything, whereby she drones mentally: **"I can't figure it out…"** The text consists out of names, figures, addresses and various coordinates in the galaxy, which is why Kysaek asks: **"Sorry…I have no idea what I should do with that. What is it?"**; **"You don't see it? Well okay, that seemed to be too much expected from me. To satisfy your curiosity: these are companies, various organizations of banks till to mercenaries, charities, everywhere spread in the galaxy."**; **"And what has this to do with Sorrn? And from where do you have this?"**; **"With a little bit money and contacts everyone can easily get such things. And what this has to do with Sorrn: here you see an elaborate system of money laundering and transaction. It gets shoved here and there and it is not visible where it goes or for what it is used for real."**; **"S****ounds like something every second politician does."**, Elaine jokes a bit bitterly and Ainsley answers with an amused smirking: **"That is actually not such a wrong thing, but let's come to the core of all this: the fact that Reed has mentioned Sorrn's name with his last breathe and this tricky system…only people do this who need to hide something really important."**

"**The figures really tell that these need to be vast sums. From where does the Turian have so much money? These are million sums every few weeks!"**; **"Nothing unusual. It is common that politicians for example get called into Board of Directors of companies, well paid and their goodwill and effort for the interests of the company gets secured. But that is only one example, politicians never become poor and Sorrn is a smart guy. Bonds, investments…but we get off the subject. Fact is that Sorrn shifts the here shown sums every few weeks and when we follow the trace, we should be able to shed a bit light on this whole thing."**; **"And are you able to do that? So following the trace?"**; **"Sure, but there is one problem."** Ainsley admits and turns back to Kysaek with her chair.

She looks at the Broker, saying in a sarcastic way: **"That is always the case…who we need to take apart this time?"**; **"We don't need to 'take apart' someone urgently. There is another way."**; **"Wow, you make me curious again. Spit it out."**; **"… Fact is, we need valid data. In this whole net out of money laundering not even I can see where it goes, no one could that. But at the end there needs to be someone who sends the money where it should and he is definitely below all these names. The problem is that he gets all this money several times probably to send it away again equally often, which is the case by almost every of the points of the list. Additionally some points on the list are not even existent probably, but instead only names and others on the other hand are existent, but perhaps get something from the money, so that everything doesn't attract too much attention. That's why we need to get this information from Arax Sorrn in person and find out where the money is streaming in the end."**, Ainsley says soberly and Kysaek groans, playing the amused one: **"When there is nothing else to do. Should I ring by him and ask?"**

"**This thought isn't so devious actually. I said already that we don't need to fight urgently, there is another option."**; **"Wow, you are really an Info Broker…no one has surprised me so often or made me curious, not even Dorvan."**; **"Mhnh flattering, thanks…and my offer is the following: in few weeks Arax Sorrn will give a gala evening on his Citadel Estate. Everybody, who is anybody, is invited. There is not a better moment for us."**; **"You suggest that we smuggle in there?"**; **"No smuggling in, we go simply. In retrospective it was good from you that you didn't have said the Council everything and above all have not mentioned Sorrn. He may be your enemy perhaps, but he doesn't know that you know this already. That's why you will be able to move around freely and the guards will be distracted by all these VIPs. I am sure that we can find something useful there."**

"**That sounds indeed good, but can we get inside there simply?"**; **"Don't worry, Sorrn likes to surround himself with famous people and cares for his contacts. Probably he will even think that he could cozy up to you, coming closer in this way to you. When you ask, he will definitely invite you, I give you my word."**; **"Mhh okay, okay…only to be completely sure: is there another option?"**; **"Yes, you have mentioned it earlier."**; **"We storm the evening?"**, Kysaek asks simply and Madison puts off, refusing this suggestion: **"Only when you want to end up in the prison ultimately. Do that and we land there faster than you can count to three."**; **"So no…what else?"**; **"The time is the same. When Sorrn gives his gala evening, we can travel to Palaven and care for his estate there. There we should find something as well."**; **"Doesn't this trip end also in the prison?"**; **"Only when we get caught. And differently from the party evening, there are only few security people…no important politician or other people, who could demand instantly that we get arrested."**; **"Understood. Palaven shooting good, Citadel shooting bad."**; **"So it is."**, Ainsley confirms and Elaine rubs over her forehead, answering after few moments: **"I need some time to decide this. I inform you and the others in time."**; **"Of course, Kysaek."** the Broker responds and the Asari nods.

For another moment it gets silent and Elaine thinks: **"Maybe it would be good after all to make my tour through the ship and when I am here already, I start with Madison."**, she decides mentally and Ainsley asks the Asari: **"Is there something else about what you want to talk?"**; **Well, when you ask this way: we haven't the opportunity to chat simply till now."**; **"Yes, that would be a change certainly. In this way I am able to learn so many things about you, which no one else knows."**; **"Hey, I said: chat simply…let the Broker be or do you want to become the next Shadow Broker after all?"**; **"No, like already mentioned I don't have such a reckless ambition."**; **"Why not? You are obviously good in what you do."**; **"That's correct and it is the perfect job for me. But I do this mainly for my living and power, because knowledge contains more power than everything else."**

"**Power…always when I hear such things, I am careful."**; **"Interesting, although we are basically equal. You have also power, use it and increase it all the time."**; **"May be, but I don't do it, because I want it…although, yes, in the meantime it is that with which I have built up my life. Why should I throw it away?"**; **"Exactly, why throwing it away? You had perhaps different reasons for it originally, but now they are past."**; **"Okay, you are right…but I still don't understand. You want the power of knowledge and isn't the Shadow Broker the most powerful one in this regard?"** Elaine says.

Madison moves her right wrist here and there, looking quite skeptical and saying: **"When you look at this, this way, it is probably right, but the Shadow Broker doesn't sell information simply. I can only assume what he knows everything and I had to deal with one of his agent only one time, but in the end the Shadow Broker is not only a seller of information, but instead he keeps the balance in this galaxy. Many don't understand this and want to take over his position out of the wrong reasons…but there can be only one Shadow Broker."**; **"A balance? I am not sure, if I understand this properly…"**; **"An example: I bet the Broker could start a war between Thessia and the Earth within five minutes, when he wanted to. But this wouldn't make sense, because this war would be devastating for the galaxy and also for the Broker himself. Both sides would like to have him cause of his knowledge, hunt him and probably find him one day even. Even he couldn't escape the cumulative power of a whole species or bigger government, not for too long. Or another example: The Salika Empire declares the Asari the war and no one wants to intervene…probably at the same day the Krogans and Turians would deploy troops. Why this is the case could have many reasons, but probably they were blackmailed with explosive information."**; **"And the Salika wouldn't hunt him…? I don't understand the difference to the first one."**; **"The one thing would be caused by the Broker himself, the other only corrected by him and the balance would remain. Asari against Salika? That's like a Pyjak against a Varren…the Pyjak could survive for some time, but without help he is lost. And in this way the Broker keeps the balance."**; **"Yes, that makes sense."** Kysaek agrees, together with a nod. Then Madison says: **"But now excuse me, the work waits."**; **"Of course, we'll talk another time again."** Kysaek replies and Ainsley activates her whole equipment again. She disappears behind all these screens and Elaine out of the Detention area.

Her next goal is the Armory, where Shalei is normally and also this time, but she notices fast that the Quarian is busy right now – and so Elaine's visit ends already. But the quarian woman isn't the only one, Level after level, from the bottom to the top, everyone of Kysaek's companions has either something to do, sleep or want some peace for now. In this way the tour is over quite fast and when she is back in the Elevator, she decides: **"Then I use the remaining flying time for sleeping a bit."** With the Elevator she drives up to the third Upper Level and disappears in her room, where she falls on the bed as well like asleep within few minutes.

* * *

Music off and look for "Planet Tuchanka" :-)

* * *

Few hours later the Galaxy leaves her FTL-Jump and flies at her goal, the planet Tuchanka.

After Kysaek got informed by Jerto Ma and has dressed her Battle Suit, she hits the road to the ship's hangar. There her companions await her in front of two opened Shuttles and together they spread on the Transporters. When everyone is inside, the UT-49 close their doors and float slowly to the gate of the Hangar, only to dash out of the bay in an enormous speed one moment later. Kysaek stands in the Shuttle and holds to the upper retainer, following the approach to the planet via the screens. Beside her Vorrn, Thais, Ainsley and Schaefer are also found, all of them in their usual battle suits. Schaefer asks Elaine: **"And with what we waste our time here again?"**; **"With nothing."**; **"Nothing? That is the worst of all time wasting, except for every talking, which I need to do with you."**; **"Then this is mutual. I steal you time and you me. That is only fair."** the Asari counters and Schaefer hisses despicable. One moment later Elaine adds: **"Everyone finds something in the Ark every time. Missions, information, perhaps we can even observe a Krogan Battle…that would be something new indeed."**

The last words were obviously spoken in an ironic way, which is why Vorrn snorts to her: **"We can do something more challenging than that: Math."**; **"That would be REALLY something new…"**; **"Okay, here is the exercise: My fist plus your face results in what…?"**; **"Headache?"**; **"Nhrrr…not the best answer, but correct."**; **"And what would have been the best?"**; **"A punch with two hits. First I punch you and then you collapse on the ground."**; **"Mhhhh one punch squared…interesting. In this way probably every Krogan likes to calculate."**; **"O****h yes."** Vorrn drones, before it becomes silent in the Shuttle again, whereby Elaine directs her attention back to the screen. In the meantime the Transporter pierces through the atmosphere of Tuchanka and flies through tense, grayish clouds partially. Every and anon there is a muffled thundering, with the fitting lights, but it doesn't take long and the a bit grim looking picture transforms: the clouds disappear and there is a clear view at the landscape; it is characterized by far plains out of light red and brown rocks, scarred by the warlike past of the planet; single buildings or small city ruins, blown by grey dust clouds and surrounded by bomb craters. A world, which could be called probably dead or bleak, but there are over and over again areas of life, above all at the horizon Kysaek can see thin lines of green, but also below the Transporter are tiny spots, which bear water like plants along with trees, being like oases in an endless desert.

But after a while Kysaek directs her attention away from the landscape and fixates it on one spot: a big building, which sticks out in the far plains and towers upwards like a monolith. **"The Merc Stronghold Ark"**, is the only thought crossing Elaine's mind, while the Shuttle comes closer and closer. Suddenly the pilot gets instructed by a male, rough sounding Krogan voice via radio: **"Attention approaching Shuttles: You are not on the list and all spots are full. Identify yourself or we send you into Tuchanka's dust."**; **"Don't shoot. We belong to the Crew of the ship Galaxy, Identifier 2719."**; **"A-ha… moment…"** Now it is completely silent, only the few rustling of the radio is heard and not before the Shuttle is very close to the Ark, the voice starts speaking again: **"Galaxy mh? The Galaxy of Kysaek?"**; **"E****xactly."**; **"Nhrrr nhnh, a lucky day, you are allowed to continue living. Fly at the upper Landing Spots, I send the coordinates…"**; **"Understood."**; **"No, you haven't, so keep your mouth shut and don't interrupt me…the boss expects that the little Asari moves her ass to him and chats with him for a bit. He doesn't give a shit about the others, got it?"**; **"In no uncertain manner."** the Shuttle pilot confirms, ending the exchange. Both machines decrease their speed slowly and fly at the central building of the Ark.

* * *

Look for "tuchanka-tower_wide" in Google/Images :-)

* * *

Elaine notices during this, that the surroundings have changed a little bit since last time: to the former mine building still four conveyors lead, one out of every direction; the building itself looks stronger and more stable, above all the second and third floor look partially like a stronghold; but around it no longer only ruins or tents are found, but also the inner ring consists out of quite neat stringed together and partially on each other positioned Settlement Containers; in between also small bunker-like facilities out of stone and metal are found, giving the whole picture something threatening; additionally Kysaek can see easily, that the streets are restructured almost everywhere and stand out with their black cement color from the whole desert surroundings; still the middle and edges of the Ark are consisting out of a mix of ruins and tents, decorated with quite an amount of things, from weapon stalls till to heavy vehicles.

But Kysaek notices shortly before landing that around the whole area of Ark is found a metal wall, currently under construction dividing the small city from the barren plains. At some spots it is already a bit higher and at other spots not even the ground is ready – obviously far away before getting finished.

* * *

And again music :-) "Pure Krogan – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric"

* * *

But now the Shuttle starts landing at one of the upper platforms of the main building, as well like the second one. Elaine looks from the screens to the left door and when the Transporter has landed, the Asari steps outside as the first. In front of her is a way, which connects the platform with the mine complex and leads to one, by two Krogans guarded door. Bit by bit the whole group gathers in front of the Shuttles and especially Vorrn takes an audible breathe through his nostrils. **"Mhhhh ahhhhh Tuchanka, there is nowhere else a better air."**, what Tavis comments with: **"Oh yes: dust particles, remains of explosives, toxic chemicals, radioactivity…everything someone needs to become big and strong."**; **"So it looks. Is missing probably on Palaven and all the other planets."** the Krogan snorts back, whereas Elaine says: **"Watch out only and control yourselves – you know how it is working here. I do my chat with the boss, before I look around myself."**

She goes ahead and the others follow her till to the door. There the right Krogan looks to the group and asks with a throatily voice: **"Who is Kysaek?"**, and she raises her hand for a moment, before the Krogan nods and says: **"Simply continue going straight forward and then via the Elevator upwards…and the others: don't make trouble or we make some…so please make trouble."** Both guards grin evilly and Kysaek opens the door. The gathering steps inside the former mine complex and Elaine looks around from the second floor: nothing has changed, directly ahead the way to the control room – hanging at the ceiling – is leading via a metal bridge and at the side of the group stairs lead to the big main room below them; there is quite an amount of merchants and stalls, surrounded by smaller crowds and observed by further Krogan soldiers.

While Kysaek's companions go the stairs down now, the woman herself goes on straight forward. At the end of the way another door waits, opening when the woman comes closer. The room behind it is nothing special: everywhere windows from which one can see down to the ground floor and in front of the windows some terminals; around a dozen, armed Krogans – men like women – are found spread around in the room and in the middle are four thin metal pillars, which lead up to a hole in the ceiling. Kysaek stops for a moment after stepping inside and looking to every Krogan, one after another, whereby most of them simply don't care about her. Only one Krogan with a heavy, dark-brown armor, whose face is littered with scars and burn wounds, approaches her from left and says to the Asari: **"Move your ass to the middle simply. The Boss waits for you already upwards."**, he points at the metal pillars with the thumb of his left hand. Elaine obeys this instruction and nods silently, before moving on straight forward.

In passing she can hear a conversation between two Krogans: **"It will become serious soon."**; **"Yes, he acts on his promises."**; **"I haven't expected something else. We'll show all of them."**; **"Nhpffff that we will…only who is the first?"**; **"Hard to tell…that is like one would have many women in front of himself; this person simply can't decide with which one he should start."** By these words both laugh throatily and Kysaek stops in the middle. Her head lifts first and she realizes that one thin conduit leads quite a bit upwards, when suddenly she starts moving upwards. She lowers her head again and sees that she is on a roundish transport platform, which is attached to the four metal pillars. **"I feel like a piece of a prey that gets served to a pet right now…"** crosses her mind.

The drive doesn't take long and ends in one, a bit bigger room than the last one, but it is still far from being as big as the ground floor. But there for it is a bit darker and only lighted by lamps. There are no windows or other openings, through which sun could come. In general this floor appears very cold, consisting out of dark grey metal in whole and so clean that everything gets mirrored, from light till to all objects and persons in the room. In front of the walls on the left and right side are found over and over again single, armed Krogans in a certain distance to each other. In between them are found true to scale statues of Krogans, either standing or with a triumphant and upwards raised fist. After a proper check up Kysaek's eyes stop at the other end of the room, exactly opposite of her. There is a pedestal with stairs and at the top is quite a showy throne out of light brown stone, on which a Krogan is sitting. **"What sort of bloke is he?"** is the only thing, which crosses her mind.

The Krogan waves the Asari closer to him and she obeys, being observed the whole time by all the guards. Every step echoes through the long corridor, till Elaine arrives in front of the pedestal – now she can eye the sitting Krogan more properly: he wears a dark-brown heavy armor, although his one looks a bit more pompous than the ones of the guards; his forehead plate is black-green and the right eye is missing completely.

While both arms are leaning on each armrest, he murmurs: **"So you are Kysaek…"**; **"…that's Me."**: **"You know who I am?"**; **"No, no clue."**; **"But that you should. I am Gatatog Breas, Ruler of Ark and when I wanted to, your Executioner."**; **"Is there a reason for this?"**; **"Krogans don't need a reason…but you offend me with your ignorance. That would be a reason."**; **"I see…"**, she answers, crossing her arms, before saying to Breas: **"I hope you excuse me when this is not affecting me, but traveling with a Krogan has toughen me up quite a bit like it seems…above all regarding death threats."**; **"Ach yes, Nakmor Vorrn. What a coward."**; **"He a coward? Well on the risk of getting shot soon: no he is no coward for sure."**; **"Oh, an objection. I like that, Kysaek. After this whole PGI thing I wanted to meet you simply – after all it was quite an enormous firework. Almost worthy a Krogan."**; **"Thanks."**; **"Still Vorrn is a coward, even when he is a good fighter."**; **"That is probably a Krogan Thing."**; **"That's right. Vorrn is the worst kind of Krogan, because he doesn't make a choice."**; **"He doesn't make a choice?"**; **"Indeed. He neither wants to follow the new nor old life style, but instead he wants to die."**; **"Well but this is a decision."**; **"It is the same like surrendering and a Krogan never surrenders, nhpf."**; **"Hey, I don't want to argue with for sure in this point. You can say what you want."**; **"Mhhh you don't look for a beef? Smart girl…however, welcome in Ark. Always good when some strong warriors come here…even when they are no Krogans."**; **"Thanks."**, she says again and Breas answers: **"Don't crawl too much…we are done here. You can go."**

Kysaek nods without a word, goes first some steps in reverse and then turns her back to Breas. She goes back to the Elevator platform and drives back down, brooding: **"What was that now? Did he want to show who is in charge here? Or did he want to see me simply, because I finished off PGI? I don't understand it and doesn't want it actually…"** She rubs over her forehead and after the Elevator is back at the bottom, she goes out of the Control Room and from the metal bridge down to the ground floor.

At the end of the stairs, she says herself: **"So, enter the fray."**, and observes her surroundings: like by her last visit she sees, that in the big hall are only the best stalls and materials; right of her is a stage, on which five chained people stand side by side – two Vorcha, one Asari and two Turians; beside them a Krogan in grey clothes is moving around and in front of the stage itself around two dozen people of various species are found, talking with each other.

The Krogan on the stage stops after another circumnavigation of the apparent slaves and yells loudly: **"Ok then, shut up now!"**, whereupon the small crowd in front of the stage gets silent. The Krogan snorts: **"Today we have once again only the best, completely different from the dirty slaves outside these walls! The lowest bid is 250.000 Credits for each slave! Who wants to buy all five instantly pays 2.000.000!"** He points at the slaves, then on the crowd and continues after a short break: **"And let's start! We start with the Vorcha Twins Xril and Xral! Buyable only together, not single! I know that they look like every Vorcha: dumb and useful only for cannon fodder, but actually they are specialists! Give them a lump of explosive and they transform it into an Atom Bomb. Every Merc would be happy about such an enrichment! Or maybe it can also be for internal security?! I don't give a shit, it is your money. Start the bids!"**, the Krogan orders already almost and from the audience the bids are coming: **"510!"**; **"520!"**; **"530!"**; **"550!"**; **"600!"**; **"700!"**

After the last figure, no one says anything anymore and so the Krogan yells loud: **"Sold for 700.000!"** Instantly another Krogan comes from behind on the stage and drags the two Vorcha away by pulling their chains, whereby they growl and drool. The auctioneer on the other hand simply continues and points at the dark-blue Asari. Her look shows that she needed to deal with some punch obviously, but she is still quite attractive and everything is proportioned by her perfectly almost. **"And it continues! …That is today's main purchase and I bet all of you recognize her…yeah, yeah, I see your grins already!"** The Krogan grins himself and stops beside the Asari, explaining: **"Once the Sky and Biotic Ball Champion in general! She has earned millions, was more often on the Cover of Fornax than one prefers and now she stands here: Terena V'Savis! … … …No one wants her anymore. Her friends let her fall, her money is gone and still she is quite a hot eye catcher and I believe all of us know what she can do specially good…the bid starts by 500.000! Go!"** Everyone starts speaking in a muddle, so that barely something can be understood: **"52…"**; **"600!"**; "**No, 7…!"**; **"Shut up! 800!"**; **"9!"**; **"1 Millio…!"**; **"1.5!"**; **"She is mine!"**; **"Piss off!"**; **"I wipe all of you out!"**

The whole thing ends quite fast now and under the bidders a brawl starts. Instantly from each side two Guard Krogans come running and enter the fray, but the brawl still continues. Kysaek on the other hand stands more at the edge and scratches her forehead with the forefinger, while the Auctioneer yells: **"I interrupt the auction till everyone calmed down or is dead – whatever happens first!"** But no one of the bidders hears that and the slaves get brought away from the stage, after which Elaine continues moving.

Now Elaine doesn't look at the surroundings so properly anymore, everything only in short: while left is a simple weapon stall, right is a much bigger stall; by it an outdated sign with painted on, white writing is found: 'Two Missiles for the price of one!' Elaine looks to the missiles for a moment, which lie there like in a supermarket and are as big as that they could flatten a whole apartment block probably. She thinks: **"That I call efficient…when these things blow up, Ark is gone."**, and goes away faster now, getting away from the missiles. She shoves herself through the crowd of people and stops by another stall after few meters. In front of this one Vorrn is standing and Kysaek sees that her companion is talking with the Krogan Tobro, who the Asari has seen also during the last visit.

She hears like Tobro says to Vorrn: **"You see, like I said last time."**; **"Yes, he wants to pull it off."**; **"Obviously, but I don't complain. I have already twice the profit of one month. Still I leave for the Citadel soon."**; **"Narghh, Seller-Talk. Bend the ears of someone else with that."**; **"Oh, excuse me small Salarian. Would you like also some cookies to your tea?"**; **"No, rather I want the tongue of a Salarian and additionally to it, his useless rests."**; **"Erhehehe, next time… …so you are still with this Kysaek? Quite a ruckus which you made there with PGI."**; **"At all events, it was worth to stay by the blue one. She annoys me still indeed, but there for I get enough people to shoot them. It compensates."**; **"How cute and I thought already the evil Vorrn has locked someone new in his heart."**; **"Perhaps I should rip out your heart and give it her."**; **"Don't worry about it, have still a second."**, Tobro counters and the Krogans laugh. Elaine on the other hand goes on in a semi-circle through the big hall, so that she is already on the way to the exit.

She leaves the complex and steps outside: although settlement containers are found here now and the streets are restructured, the desert dust still comes out on the top; additionally the air is dry and the sun burns down from the sky. Unimpressed from this Shalei is found at one of the Container corners. She has crossed her arms and leans with the back at the wall of the building and after Kysaek has discovered her, she goes to the quarian woman. Elaine greets her: **"Hey, Shalei."**; **"Hello Kysaek."**; **"It's not warm for you, isn't it?"**; **"Never…you know…"**; **"Yes, your own climate."**; **"Exactly…already discovered something interesting on the market?"**

"**Actually not, although…does a former Sky and Biotic Ball Champion among the slaves count as interesting?"**; **"Ah, you've seen Terena as well. Somehow I feel bad for her."**; **"Why?"**; **"Haven't you heard about it? Her carrier broke down few months ago, when it was published that drugs were found in her luggage. She assured her innocence, but that was useless. In few weeks everything was gone what she had and now she is here."**; **"Y****ou believe her? Isn't it typical that famous people say: 'It was not me!'?"**; **"Maybe you are right…but no one earns to end in this way."**; **"There you are right probably, but I can't do there much."**; **"…well, you could buy her…"**; **"Why should I? I can't solve all injustice of the galaxy and here are many slaves – I simply don't have enough money."**; **"I know…it was only a thought, sorry."**;** "No reason to apologize. I really would like to do nothing better than buy all of them freedom."**, Elaine sighs and Shalei nods silently, before Kysaek points straight forward, saying: **"I continue looking around. We see us later."**; **"Till then."** Shalei replies and Kysaek goes on.

The street on which she moves is relatively empty and only few people are standing at the edges. There for there are some armed Krogans and Vorcha on some roofs, as well like VI-Flak Cannons and Heavy MGs. Elaine's path leads in between two buildings and bifurcates to two streets, although the way straight forward leads on to the markets. Everywhere are ruins, halfway intact houses and tents, paired with small buyer crowds, stalls and talk. While overseeing this one a bit longer line of people is attracting the attention of the Asari and she considers: **"I know that from somewhere…"** She follows the line, more and more, till she arrives at the end: there is an ExtraNet Terminal, in front of which once again a Geth Bot is found and the waiting ones swear: **"What is taking so long?!"**; **"Move, metal bucket! Others have also something to do!"**; **"Geth, you don't need such things anyway! You are running Terminals yourselves!"**; **"I have enough. Piss off!"** a human swears and goes to the Bot. He grabs him from the back and gets an electroshock in return. Amused Kysaek shakes her head and thinks: **"I said I know it…"** She turns away from Dorvan's Bot and follows the street to the right.

After few meters Kysaek hears the creaking of wheels and the droning of a strong engine. She goes a bit to the edge of the street and a krogan Truck passes her, on whose roof is sitting even one Krogan. In passing the vehicle whirls around some dust and prevents seeing something for Kysaek, whereupon she waves around with a hand in front of her face. But the cloud falls back down fast and Phonor, Ainsley and Schaefer – standing in a triangle – appear in the view of the Asari. They are talking with each other, but Kysaek doesn't understand a word and so she looks to both sides, one after another.

After no vehicle comes driving, the Asari crosses the street and stops in a certain distance to the group. While the men have crossed their arms, Madion's right arm is put at the side and the left swings around. Ainsley says: **"An unusual feeling, or not?"**, and Phonor agrees: **"You are right, but we adapt to It."**, what motivates Schaefer to reply: **"I will never adapt to it. I feel unchallenged."** Madison asks the Doctor: **"And why are you still onboard then?"**; **"Somewhere else it would be worse…working again for some company or go to the Weapon Research of the Alliance, everything too dumpy."**; **"Well, then the ship needs to look like a paradise for you. I find it very interesting."** Douglas says on the other hand: **"When you worked so long only with humans, it is not so easy. Although I need to admit that the Aliens have it down the pat definitely, what is due to my training for sure."** By these words Wolfgang snorts to Douglas: **"Need to be really nice training a bunch of apes…God should better send me a worthy coworker."**; **"One shouldn't wait for the power of a superior being. Only when you are active yourself, something can change."**; **"When you would know how often the good Lord has answered my prayers already…"**; **"Such a thing is called dependence. Moreover God is no Wishing Automaton or a Genie."**; **"I don't expect that a soldier understands the moves of the Lord."** Schaefer states and Ainsley adds: **"However that be. I continue facing the work on the Galaxy positively and the experience will be informatory, challenging or not."** The woman gets an agreeing nod from the men and Elaine smirks only. She doesn't intervene in the conversation, but simply goes on.

For a while Kysaek goes around without a real goal at the outer Market and experiences nothing interesting or worth seeing. Over and over again the same pictures: weapons, drugs, slaves, machines, nothing what isn't there in Ark. In the meantime she has already left the street and passes in between various stalls and goes around on the dusty, unpaved paths. But an exchange of words between one a bit thicker human and one female Batarian make her pick up their ears, while leaning against the wall of a stall. The human says to the woman: **"I am not sure...that is somehow insanity after all."**; **"Fear is completely intelligible – I had it as well. But it is unbelievable…you will feel like new."**; **"How it is, doesn't matter…in the end it is still bad. After all the Reaper wanted to kill us."**; **"That's why we don't worship the Reaper…we use their power to become better ourselves. They are not our Lords. We will be the Lords."**

"**What has this changed for you? You look completely normal."**; **"Outward yes…but come with me and I show you a world, which you will like."** the woman says with a certain undertone and the humans nods to her, asking: **"Where do we go?"**; **"First…in my quarter. Then…to Trebin."** After this sentence Kysaek grabs her forehead and thinks: **"There is so much dirt in this galaxy…sounds for me like a cult or something like this…on Trebin…should keep this in mind."** She goes away slowly from this place and goes on.

Her next stop is the edge of the market, where the new wall isn't still erected and one can see the far plains. There is one single tent, around which some people are standing and a male voice yells: **"Try it! 500 Credits Stake for three targets. For every hit target you get 250 Credits and when you hit all three, you get 3000 Credits!"** A surprised murmuring passes through the crowd and Kysaek comes a bit closer. During this she notices Tavis, who is found a bit further at the left and observes the whole racket. The Asari doesn't come closer to him for now, but instead continues looking at the tent, where a Salarian steps forward now and from the side a Batarian murmurs: **"Ah, there we have someone again! Let's see if your stake is worth it and how good you are!"** The Batarian holds a sniper rifle from the model Viper in his hand and gives the weapon to the Salarian.

* * *

Look for "M-97 Viper" :-)

* * *

Then the promoter says: **"Check everything first! I don't want that people will tell that I cheat!"**, and so the Salarian obeys the instruction, checking the weapon like the attached Thermal Clips and confirms the Batarian: **"Everything is fine."**; **"Splendid! …before it begins, cast a glance at your targets!"** With a pointing finger the Batarian shows the table beside himself. There one normal plate, one a bit smaller plate and beside it a hand-sized ball are found. From the table he points upwards into the sky, direction of the plains and says: **"Let's see if you can hit all targets, which come soon! Get ready!"**

Like said the shooter puts the weapon at the ready and aims. Seconds later the promoter says: **"And start!"** Everyone – to who also Elaine belongs – look in the direction of the horizon and indeed a plate is flying there. A shot is heard and the targets shedders in thousand pieces, followed by the words of the Batarian: **"Excellent! That was number one! Get ready for two!"** The crowd murmurs for a moment, but there is no clapping or other excitement. **"And here comes number two!"** the Batarian says, whereby Elaine needs to squinny her eyes a bit to see the small plate. The shot leaves the rifle, but misses and a second shot follows, also not able to hit. **"Too bad, too bad. But we have still our last target! Hit that and get your stake back!"** the promoter yells and once again the shooter gets ready. After another **"And start!"** is heard, the Salarian fires several times. The ball is almost not visible for the normal audience during this, while the shooter doesn't hit again. A bit disappointed the promoter says: **"Apparently we have no winner sadly, but after all one hit…who tries it next?! Well come on!"** Casually the Batarian transfers the Credits to the former shooter via his Omni-Tool, before pointing with the other hand into the crowd, saying: **"You there!"** and Galaen's voice is heard: **"Me?"**; **"Yes you! How about trying? You look like someone who has the makings to do that. Only 500 Credits stake!"**; **"Mhh…yes, it looks very entertaining. Why not?"** the turian woman says and steps out of the crowd.

The Batarian gives the Thermal Clip and the same rifle to Galaen, saying to her: **"You have seen how it works. You know what targets will come! Get ready!"** She nods only, puts the weapon at the ready and adjusts the scope. A **"Start!"** is heard and the first plate flies, only to be shot to pieces after not even reaching the horizon, whereupon the Batarian says: **"Hey wow! Apparently we have a true talent here…and let's see if it was no luck only! Get ready!"** Galaen nods only, before putting the weapon at the ready again after a short break. Again a **"And start!"** follows, before the small plate starts flying and reaches the horizon, where it gets shot into pieces by the next hit. Hereby indeed some applause is following and the promoter says: **"That was number two…really good! But the last target was hit till now fewest of all! Get ready!"** This time the female Turian doesn't put the rifle down, but continues to aim. **"And start!"** comes from the Batarian. Again Kysaek needs to narrow her eyes to see the ball – but only weakly. Galaen doesn't fire yet, but instead follows the flight path of the ball with her weapon and exactly when it falls in the direction of the ground, she fires. The ball bursts and then an excited murmuring follows, along with applause from the audience. It is easy to see that the Batarian doesn't like the hit, but still he says: **"All three targets…3000 Credits for our Markswoman!"**

By this sentence Kysaek smirks only and goes then to Tavis, asking him: **"Do you enjoy the show?"** He looks to the Asari and replies: **"That is something else finally…the guy thought probably that no one hits the ball – is quite hard after all. That thing is so small and flies much faster than the plates. There all shooters prepare for the wrong."**; **"Well, apparently he couldn't trick Galaen."**; **"Obviously. In her way she is really impressive."**, Tavis says acknowledging and Elaine answers: **"Do I hear more out of this?"**; **"Of course, admiration needs to…eh, what?"**; **"So yes?"**, the Asari presses and Tavis coughs lightly: **"If you would stop that one day?"**; **"Perhaps, I don't have much fun anyway."**; **"Erherm…not that Galaen is no interesting woman, but we are basically the opposite of each other. And why exactly her? Because we two are Turians?"**

"**Opposites attract as you know, or not? And no…that you two are Turians is rather a coincidence."**; **"I don't want to deepen that now…I can lose only."**; **"As you wish. I look around somewhere else still."**; **"We see us."** Tavis says farewell and while he continues to look at the shooter tent, Kysaek goes away.

Now she starts going back to the Transporter slowly, but takes there for a different street. She is almost back on the street which leads to the mine complex, when suddenly a human comes flying from left. He crashes directly in front of Kysaek's feet and rolls till to the other side of the street, where he keeps lying motionless. The Asari looks in direction where he has come from and sees Kalis standing on one a bit bigger stone, around which two Turians in Blue Suns uniform are lying. Additionally there is still one Batarian of the Blue Suns moving at her, what motivates the Ardat-Yakshi to say: **"You'll never learn, what…I like Difficulties. Without them I would be bored quite fast."**

Instantly Kysaek goes to Kalis, who gets charged by the Batarian, but she grabs him earlier with her Biotic and throws him over the stalls. A bit panting Kysaek snorts to the Ardat-Yakshi: **"What are you doing?! Watch out only, otherwise the Krogans come running soon!"** But Kalis is as cool as cucumber, turns around and puts her right arm in the side. With the left she points right and Elaine follows this pointing, seeing three armed Krogans with the guard armor. Kalis explains: **"They find us quite entertaining. Some Mercs wanted to collect the various bounties for me…but the rules of Ark are absolute: I have defended myself only and they allow me to do that, or not, my sweeties?"** She smiles to the Krogans and gets partially rutting snorting back, as well like a **"Sure sweetie, you rule."** Kalis' eyes move back to Kysaek and she tells her: **"You see? Everything is alright."**; **"Okay…but bounty? I thought all your punishments were annulated back then, like by everyone who joined the thing with PGI."**; **"Your forgetfulness is warming…I said I will restore my reputation. Moreover this amnesty was applied only for the public. I have pissed off enough people in my life and when I count all these bounties together, I reach at least one or two million Credits for sure."**; **"Interesting…I go."**; **"Already? That is sad…"** the Ardat-Yakshi smirks and turns away, whereas Elaine waves to her so she stops and goes on to the central building.

Few minutes later she climbs the stairs up, which lead up to the Landing Field. But before she reaches the end, she stops and looks on the metal bridge, which leads to the Command Room. In the shallow shadows of the path Thais is standing, holding the hands of Talar. Kysaek doesn't go closer, but instead observes the two for a while and listens to their talk. Thais says: **"It has been really a while. Fortunately you needed to do some things here and we could meet."** Talar smiles only and responds: **"I would have come anyway. Two months are simply too long."**; **"Way too long."**; **"Mhmh…but tell me, how are you? I have heard some rumors."**; **"The people talk much. It is nothing we couldn't manage ourselves."**; **"Really? I hear different things on Omega."**; **"Who do you believe more? We have accomplished the thing with PGI, there everything else will be much easier."**; **"Alright, I believe you."** Talar nods and the women kiss. After the kiss they look only at each other and Elaine goes the last steps up, disappearing through the door in direction of the UT-49…

* * *

And the chapter is over :-) Hope you like the second visit in the Ark (First visit: Mass Effect 4 – A New Galaxy, Act VIII, Chapter 3 (Number 42 in the Chapter List)) and write a review about it ^^ Stay tuned till next time :-)

P.S. here more future Side Quests were mentioned ;-)


	9. History, very close

And here the next Investment-Update :-) With a small addition ;-) Like mentioned few chapters earlier, other companies are attacking Kysaek's property. The reason for increasing the Security Level is so that their attacks are not successful from the start, but to get rid of them completely Teams need to be sent there. And these teams need of course proper equipment, which needs money of course ^^ so here you can see how much was invested in these teams from now ;-) (only when it is necessary of course ^^ )

**Kysaek's current money: **1.787.000 Credits

**Necessary Money: **

1 _Rumor: Cult on Trebin?_ requires 100.000 Credits for getting activated as Side Mission

**New Investments:**

Citadel Business Connection:

After a special slave auction on Ark failed and all buyers are dead, the former Sky and Biotic Ball Champion Terena V'Savis is sold via a special net (1.200.000 Credits)

Maroon Sea Cluster, Matano System, Chasca:

Small Colony, Security Level 2 (300.000)

**Warning** – Pirate Mine on Durak gets attack: _Danger Level C_

Investment in Equipment: 150.000 (Much)

And that's it for now :-)

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act II**__: Pull of Politics_

**Chapter III: **History, very close

The blowing of the wind pierces through the shell of the Transporter in a muffled way, where Kysaek, Shalei and Kalis are sitting. From the walls no vibration is coming and even the Engine of the UT-49 is silent. The sitting Kalis asks the standing Elaine: **"So we work together with the Guardians of Tuchanka?"**; **"Indeed. They offer for everyone, who supports them by the search, an appropriate reward."**; **"Unusual…Krogans are not known actually for allowing others to do their work."**; **"Well then it needs to be exactly the right thing for you…such a thing is interesting and exciting after all, or not?"**, Kysaek states and Kalis smirks amused, confirming: **"I am in your head. Nice that you understand me in the meantime."**

Here the, also standing Shalei joins the conversation and asks Kysaek: **"What exactly should we do?"**; **"Well first we need to report by Aralakh and hear what our mission in detail is. I know only that it is about some unidentified ships, which land regularly here on Kanin. For Pirate and Smuggler Activity there is too much, except something big is happening here. Illegal Robbing is also improbable, because the few resources of the planet were looted centuries ago already."**; **"Mhh odd. The only special thing about Kanin is the around 700 kilometer big crater and there are much better places for Pirates and Smugglers."**; **"I second that. Check your equipment and seal it off…outside it is hot and the atmosphere is deadly."** the Asari explains and her other companion also stands up. Kalis puts her helmet on and Shalei checks her suit, as well like Elaine puts on her own helmet. Then she looks at her comrades for a moment, before nodding silently, whereupon Kysaek orders: **"Okay, open the door!"**, and a hissing is heard from the right Shuttle door. It moves up and through the opening the bright light of the sun is shining.

Barely Kysaek has stepped outside, a strong and continuous dust spout is blowing from left. Still she can see more than enough, although the surroundings look completely dreary and nothing worth mentioning is seen. Directly in front of her is found a small camp, consisting out of three container houses, some visible Krogans in black armors and some, spread around the base, MG posts. Around the camp only barren land out of light and dark brown rocks is found, being characterized from time to time by small hills and craters.

Slowly the group starts moving forward, without weapons at the ready and getting observed by some Krogans. Other Krogans on the other hand don't deign to look at them, even when they are in between the three container units now and look around. From the front one Krogan approaches them and speaks, distorted thanks to his helmet: **"You are the next group of Mercs, what?"**, and Elaine answers: **"We are."**; **"Good."**, is the only reply of the Krogan and he points over his shoulder, at the container behind himself, before saying: **"Get inside. The High Guardian wants to talk with you."**; **"On our way."** Kysaek confirms and the Krogan frees the way.

The group starts moving to the container, which has only one entrance door. No windows or other entries. Elaine pushes the door button and the passage opens, before she can enter the next room with the others: it is very small and except for another sealed off door, here is nothing. Behind the squad the entrance closes and locks as well. Only a weak light shines into the room, in which shallow haze is floating and one automatic, krogan sounding VI-Voice is heard: **"Entrance Area sealed off. Pressure compensation is executed."** Instantly Elaine can hear a loud hissing and from both sides a bit white smoke is coming, over and over again in short streams. After few seconds the VI-voice says: **"Pressure Compensation finished."**, and one moment later the second door is unlocked, while the first one remains locked.

Again the passage opens for Elaine, allowing them to move into the next room. Judged by its size, the room is using most of the space of the container and is equipped passable: at the sides are some cots and further at the back is one bigger table, as well like some small tables; on the small tables are found some Terminals, whereas on the big one only a Projector is found. While entering Kysaek notices an armored Krogan with shotgun, but without helmet at each side. At one of the cots a female Krogan with armor is sitting, observing the group, which starts moving now, whereby Kysaek can hear the conversation between two Krogans at the back part of the room and that's why looks in this direction. One Krogan wears only normal clothes, like they are known from scientists and he works at a Terminal. The second is found directly beside him, but gets hidden by the first almost completely. From the first is heard: **"That is hard to calculate. Thanks to the patrols and the reports of the Probes I can exclude more than 80 percent of the locations. Still 20 percent remain and that could take quite a while…"** Upon this the second responds, with one a bit deeper voice: **"Express yourself clearer. You know, I hate this Number Blathering."**; **"Mhpf, of course. Even after all the data too many possibilities remain and we need weeks to check all locations."**; **"That's better…but I am not satisfied. I have not taken you to Aralakh for your fighting skills, but because you have something what only few Krogans have: Brainpower. So do your damn work properly."**; **"Nhpf, I could reduce the possibilities once again, when I take only the locations which are dangerous – only three remain then."**; **"That sounds already much better. When the enemy is hiding somewhere, then there, where one expects him to be the least."**, the second Krogan claims and Kysaek gets distracted from the conversation.

Left of her another Krogan is leaning against the wall and murmurs: **"You shouldn't stand around so useless. The High Guardian hates such things. Attract his attention better."**, what Kysaek answers with: **"Thanks for the hint…"**, and she looks back forward, before coughing lightly and saying: **"Excuse me…"**, but the apparent leader continues to talk with the other Krogan. Again Kysaek says: **"Hey, we are the new Mercs and want to know what is going on here…"** Once again the leader doesn't react and the Krogans around Elaine's group start to murmur in an amused way and smile gleefully. The Krogan left of Elaine snorts: **"Amateurs…"** and goes a bit forward. His fist lands on the big table with an impact, creating a loud clattering. Instantly the leader stops his conversation and moves forward, whereby the Krogan beside Elaine says: **"So it's done…"** before going back to his former place. Kysaek on the other hand focuses her attention at the approaching High Guardian now by examining him properly.

* * *

First music: "Pure Krogan – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric"

* * *

From the physique he is not very different from other Krogans, being equally wide and strongly-built. But there for he wears a white-silver armor and from his scapulas and back big plate pieces are towering, like it is known from armors of Warlords and Battlemasters. The shape of his head and the forehead plate are looking differently than Kysaek has seen ever, because the forehead plate moves smoothly from face across back of the head and doesn't look like being put-on. At the end a scar – in shape of three-beside each other lying scratches from the lower chin till in between the eyes – and his light-blue eyes give him quite a distinctive appearance. Elaine thinks: **"I know him…"**

* * *

And the secret is revealed: "Urdnot Grunt" ;-) found in Google/Images ^^

* * *

He stops behind the table and looks at Kysaek properly, while speaking: **"I am Urdnot Grunt, High Guardian of Tuchanka and Supreme Commander of Aralakh…and somewhere I have seen your mug."** The Asari returns the glance of the Krogan and answers relatively relaxed: **"Quite possible, that you have seent us already. My name is Kysaek and that here are Shalei and Kalis."**; **"Kysaek nh? Yes…now I see it. Quite nice action which you did with PGI. Next time you should inform the Krogans. Such a thing is stuff for stories, which are worth telling the own Great-Great-Great-grandchildren and everyone would like to claim being there."**; **"Till to the Great-Grandchildren it still needs a while or not?"**; **"****Mhhh I am on a good way. The first grandchild has hatched not long ago. Some more Decades and the Grandchildren are there…but enough of the polite chatting, we are not on this barren rock for fun."**

Grunt hits the table to reinforce his words. Kysaek nods silently and he activates the Projector on the item of furniture. Almost across the whole table a map appears, apparently an image of the surroundings and the most striking is the image of a gigantic crater. Grunt points at a spot, at which three small buildings are found and he explains: **"So listen, I explain it only once. When you still die then, it doesn't matter for me…and paid you or your business partners also will not then as well. Two months ago our sensors detected a remarkable increase of unidentified ships in the surroundings of Tuchanka. Normally that is nothing unusual, but the amount was simply too high and that permanently. So we have followed the flight route of the ships and it ends here on Kanin. We have built our camp here and now we look for whatever. Pirates, smugglers, a big camp…no matter what it is: I want answers."**

The group nods one after another and Shalei asks Grunt: **"But why then the Guardians of Tuchanka? What is so important, that a krogan army couldn't do that?"** The Krogan looks to the quarian woman and his mouth corners rise, while answering: **"Long ago since I had a quarian woman in my team. Almost forgotten how keen you are."**; **"Thanks and the question?"**; **"Nhrrr, it is self-evident that you don't tell someone about this and still I mention it: Do that and I break all your bones…really slow, so that you can see it."**, Grunt threatens with a calm voice and Kysaek responds: **"Who is so dumb to blow it with a Krogan?"**; **"Good question, I believe that is a perfect phrase for many tombs… 'I was so dumb and blew it with a Krogan'."** Grunt murmurs throatily and zooms in the map, so that the huge crater can be seen above all now. Grunt says then: **"This gigantic crater is the Renkat Basin. Many scientists in the galaxy believe that it was caused by one asteroid thousands of years ago, but that is wrong. Actually it was caused by a Krogan Weapon, a Prototype. We called it simple: Shora'Bek or for Non-Krogans: 'the Worlds Destroyer'."**

Hereby Kysaek sates: **"The world still exist…not a fitting name actually."**, and Grunt laughs: **"Ehehe, I said 'Prototype' after all. But we have records more than thousand of years old and they say that the weapon was completed and was able to destroy whole planets. But then the Krogan Rebellions started and…there was a small accident, which buried the facility under the ground of Kanin. Then Shora'Bek was forgotten."** Now Kysaek asks: **"And why do you tell us that? Do you believe someone has found your Worlds Destroyer?"**; **"Probably not. Not even we know where the old research station is found exactly. Krogans are not very famous for being efficient with their bookkeeping…but most of the activities of the strangers happened close to the Basin. That's why we start our search there. We have already lost two patrols in these surroundings, so we seem to have hit the bull's eye."**; **"****And what is our task?"**; **"Very simple: Search and Destroy."**; **"No prisoners? Didn't you want to know what is going on here?"**; **"We will find enough answers in the remains – there are always answers. Apart from that this scum violates holy ground…this doesn't end in arrests."**; **"Alright."**

"**G****ood…that is the plan: my strategic Advisor has calculated three spots, where meeting the enemy is most probable. All of them are close to the crater and small or bigger quakes are happening there on occasion, so nothing hard. We check two spots and you the last."**, Grunt says and Kysaek nods: **"When it starts?"**; **"Right now. This Pirate Pack has lived too long already. Now Aralakh is coming."** Grunt snorts a bit angry and goes right. From a small table the leader takes a helmet, which fits to his armor and puts it on. All Krogans in the room – except for his Advisor – follow this example and Grunt orders: **"Out of here."** Kysaek's group is the first who obeys the order and tightly behind her the Krogans are moving. They open the door and gather in the Interim Chamber, whereby it is much tighter now than earlier.

One minute later the gathering is out and around the small building two dozen Krogans have gathered. While Elaine and her comrades go aside, Grunt closes the circle and everyone looks at him, when he starts speaking loudly: **"I hope you are ready and have rested enough! We move to the Renkat Basin now and force the pests out of their holes!"** Instantly everyone yanks his weapon up, again and again and growl in an agreeing way. Grunt lets the pack in this state for a moment, till he stretches his arm forward and roars: **"Company Aralakh, Forward march!" **Almost every soldier turns around now and starts moving, as well like Elaine's squad. Only a handful of Krogans form an exception and occupy the defense posts of the camp, whereas the rest leaves the base behind quite fast and spreads in the barren plains into three groups, two consisting out of Krogans and the third is Kysaek's.

The three cover a long distance in the endless desert fast, draw their weapons and are close to reach the edge of the crater. Shalei says: **"Actually Krogans are quite scary and this Grunt belongs to this kind…but I find his eyes cute in a way."**, whereupon Kysaek responds: **"Don't tell him this better."**; **"Never, that's why I say it here after all."** Shalei replies and Kalis says to Elaine: **"I don't know…everything what he is, is not real. He is only a Clone out of many Warlords and had the luck to travel around with Shepard. Wouldn't this be the case, they would have disposed him probably."**; **"So what? You had also luck that we needed you back then and so you could come with us."**; **"Yes, but I am real. No one has bred me in a tank…Goddess that would have been completely boring and I would hate myself, because I have no own skills."**; **"Such a rubbish. Cloned or bred…at the end all of us have skills of our ancestors partially and the ones we teach ourselves."**; **"This conversation is senseless…you don't understand Me."**, the Ardat-Yakshi states and becomes silent again.

Kysaek on the other hand activates her Omni-Tool and checks the coordinates. She points right and says: **"We are almost there. Ahead of us we need to ensure that we can go down along the crater without falling. Somewhere further at the bottom the Krogans have detected a possible hostile location."** Everyone moves in the pointed direction and arrive at the edge itself. From her spot Kysaek has an unique view – in front of her the whole magnitude of the Renkat Basin is expanding: Cause of its 700 kilometer diameter the other sides of the crater are not even seen partially and although it doesn't move downwards completely, the rocky walls of the hole disappear from one spot to another into darkness and the bottom is not visible. During this view Kalis says: **"When this place wouldn't be at the ass of the galaxy and by the Krogans, one could make much money with tourism here."** what Kysaek questions: **"Such a thing is interesting you?"**; **"Of course. Many creative minds are drawn to such places. I love them to death."**; **"Have you actually thought about considering your life style ever?"**; **"No, I like It."**; **"…there we will never have the same opinion."** Elaine counters at the end, ending the conversation. Around 15 minutes later the squad reaches the pointed spot and every of the women checks the surroundings.

A fair way off the edge are some holes in the ground and very tight canyons, but there are no mountains or smaller hills in the surroundings. Elaine goes to one of the tight gaps close to the edge and casts a glance inside: it leads only few meters lower and the way of it leads to the crater itself, what gives Elaine the idea of: **"That looks good. From here we can get inside."** and she turns to her companions, saying: **"Come here. That should work."** The other women come closer and seeing the tight gap, Shalei complains by her leader: **"That's a joke."**; **"Why this should be a joke?"**; **"Well such a one like the ones from Galaen…for herself they are amusing, but one understands them only with difficulty."**; **"No, that is no joke."**; **"I feared that…"**, the quarian woman groans and crouches down as the first.

She shoves herself from the edge into the tight canyon and directly behind her Kalis follows, then Kysaek. It leads left and right, whereby the path right leads into a rocky wall after few meters already. So the squad follows the second possibility and needs to squeeze through tight cracks partially. The whole thing takes a while, not leading only straight forward, but also left or right from time to time. Eventually the squad arrives at the end of the gap, founding themselves at a small ledge and in front like below them is expanding the Renkat Basin. But Kysaek turns her head right and checks the data another time, before pointing straight forward at a bigger cleft. **"You see that down there? There we need to go."**, she explains. Elaine goes ahead – downwards on the crater wall beside the group, which has a manageable angle – and climbs down from the ledge to the angular path. Carefully the three go to their target, which is still away an average distance. During every step something crumbles down from the ground and its dust, but only half of the way is so unpaved and after few meters the three reach a tight path, which leads down to the cleft like a street. Every of the women look around over and over again, while dust is fluttering down.

Suddenly the earth gets hit by a permanent shaking and the squad staggers dangerously. Small rocks break away from the crater wall and roll down quite fast from the top. One of the rocks flies at Kysaek and she saves herself only with a dauntless leap forward. Kalis as well like Shalei need to dodge the rocks as well, while Elaine needs to roll back again to dodge the next rocks. The ground shaking decreases slowly and from the top almost no more rocks fall down. Kysaek like her comrades get up and dust their suits down for a moment, before Shalei says: **"When I wanted to deal with earth and dirt, I would be on Rannoch now and would practice agriculture."**, whereupon Elaine responds: **"Today you are quite snappy. Don't tell me that you never needed to get dirty as an assassin."**; **"Not that, but dust and sand…all of that remains in the fibers of my suit and I wear that around with me forever. On ships, on streets, in my apartment, everywhere this damn dirt and I don't know from where it comes."**, the woman explains.

Kysaek nods to her, before moving on again. During this she hears the voice of Grunt in the radio: **"Hey, you Amateurs, still alive?"**; **"Yes, still. There was a small quake here a moment ago and has smashed us almost."**; **"Yes, same here, was really funny. Ehehe."** the Krogan laughs, whereupon Kysaek shakes her head only. The short exchange ends and the unit goes on downwards. There are still some meters till they reach the cleft, but the surroundings are filled with an odd humming. Kalis asks: **"You hear that?"** and everyone turns their heads around. Shalei stretches her arm upwards suddenly, warning everyone: **"A Drone! Cover!"** Every fighter reacts, but there are barely cover possibilities and so the three gather behind a higher wall beside the path. And indeed a single dot appears in the sky, colored in grayish metal with red stripes on its surface.

* * *

Next music: "Grunt – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric" and next image: "Mass Effect Rocket Drone"

* * *

The Drone obviously flies at their position, before passing them over their heads once. It turns around after few meters and passes the cover from Elaine at the side now, turning its cannon at them. From the barrel fireballs come flying suddenly – four in total – and turning out to be missiles. Two of them hit the protecting wall in front of the group and another a bit further downwards, while the last one far above him, causing more dust fluttering. The explosive power of the missiles is not very strong, but still they are dangerous and so Elaine leaves her cover fast. She fires with her pistol, destroying the shields of the Drone. Thereupon the machine reacts instantly and fires a missile at Kysaek, but she goes into cover and so Kalis can finish it off with a Warp Orb. Burning and inoperative, the Drone falls down, before crashing into the downwards leading crater wall and rolling an eternal long distance down.

Simultaneously Grunt inquires via radio: **"What was this shoot-out by you?!"**, and Elaine reports: **"One Rocket Drone. Apparently we banged on the target here."**; **"Understood. We had also half a dozen Drones here…cheap toys, nhrpf! Continue advancing!"** the Krogan snorts despicably and Elaine confirms: **"On our way!"** She leaves the cover together with her fighters and goes the remaining path down. Elaine reaches the cleft as the first and presses herself at the corner, Predator Pistol at the ready. Even before she looks around the corner, two more Drones fly out of the cleft.

* * *

Next Image: "Geth Drone" ^^

* * *

But this time these are MG Drones and they are not targeting the squad still. Shalei and Kalis fire with their weapons at the back of the machines, forcing them to crash. Now Kysaek throws herself around the corner – with aiming weapon – and fixates the path in front of her: it is a cave path, characterized by sharp edges, at ceiling, sides and ground; the sunlight shines only partially inside the cave, but Kysaek doesn't stop and goes on. There is nothing to see about more enemies or signs of them. When it gets dark everyone switches on their flashlights one after another and so they continue following the path. The peaky edges decrease, but there for more cracks in the rocks appear. Few meters ahead a junction, leading right, is found and the group follows it carefully.

Behind the corner a light source is waiting in a certain distance, but it is difficult to see for now. It is a white light, like it is known from various lamps and is for sure not the sun. Elaine, like the others, lowers her weapon a bit and deactivates her flashlight. Despite being slower the steps echo through the cave, together with the blowing of the wind and the deep growling of the earth. Kysaek leads the group closer and closer to the light and hears also some voices. First these are only unintelligible noises and then whole sentences, whereby these seem to be men: **"How is it looking?"**; **"The contact to the Drones is gone, from here like the ones by the back exit."**; **"And the intruders?"**; **"Unsure, but at least by us the explosion needs to have caused a strong debris and needs to have swiped them down."**; **"Let's hope that. Damn Aliens and Alien-Friends."**

The conversation ends and one can hear only muffled noises now, like someone would pile boxes. The assumptions become a certainty soon, when Kysaek sees two humans and these carry boxes over and over again to put them down. But she is still far away and can see only few details, which is why she comes even closer. Some meters she passes still and sees now more, at least a part of it: it is a bigger cave at which sides are standing big headlights. In Elaine's field of view also some metal barricades are found and directly behind them are two humans. They wear simple Crew uniforms, in black and with red stripes and one logo.

* * *

Look for "Neo-Cerberus Logo" on my DA-Account ^^

* * *

"**Neo-Cerberus…"** crosses Elaine's mind. A bit behind the two humans is found a hill with a metal barricade, on which two more soldiers in High-Tech armor and armed with Avengers are found. During her observation Kysaek isn't careful and knocks over some piled stones, what causes an audible noise. Instantly the soldiers notice that, activate their flashlights of the weapons and discover the squad. **"Intruders!"** one yells and the other shoots.

Kysaek and Shalei go into cover instantly, while Kalis fires with her two Pistols. One of the box carriers gets perforated, but the second is able to get behind a barricade, drawing his predator pistol. In return Kalis needs to look for cover now as well and avoids the assault rifles of the soldiers only by a narrow margin. Shalei disappears in her Tactical Cloak and runs forward. When the second Box carrier leaves his cover to fire, she hits him with her Omni-Blade through the face. Out of the direction of the enemy, from further right, a Warp Orb comes flying in a semi-circle, hitting the quarian woman and throwing her back, before a human woman with brown hair comes running around the corner. She wears an officer uniform in the new Cerberus colors and fires with her Shuriken Submachine Gun, ordering: **"Defense Protocols activate!"**, whereupon a multiply, mechanic clicking is heard.

In this moment Kysaek gathers her Biotic and starts a Biotic Charge. She flashes passed the officer to the soldiers and impacts behind their cover, throwing them off the balance. A strong hit with the gunstock knocks the first enemy out and a shot in the head number two. The officer turns to Elaine and aims at her, but gets shot at the back by Kalis, before she collapses. Still Elaine needs to look for cover, when bullets start flying from the side and a warning, electronic **"Enemy detected. Elimination initialized."** is heard. The companions of the Asari come closer and she herself leaves her cover again, when three LOKI-Mechs – with pistols – come from the side – whereby the head of one is destroyed by aimed shots of Kysaek. The other machines fixate on Kysaek and don't notice the approaching reinforcements: Kalis and Shalei force them to go down and a bit further at the back the next three are standing in an inactive position. But this time the squad doesn't allow them to draw their weapons by finishing them off rapidly. Now the area is free and Elaine climbs the hill down again.

Shalei states: **"And with this the riddle is solved."**, and Kalis asks: **"What riddle?"**; **"Who is so dumb to blow it with a Krogan. The answer: Neo-Cerberus."**, she reveals. Kysaek nods and agrees: **"Yes, we should better inform Grunt."** She goes ahead, grabbing her helmet and reporting via radio: **"High Guardian, do you copy?"** Upon this first a growling snorting is heard, before Grunt's voice answers: **"My name is Grunt, damn it. What's there to complain?"**; **"Something interesting. Your Pirates are found. It is Neo-Cerberus."**; **"N****eo-Cerberus mh? This pack has not the quality the old Cerberus had…without their Illusive Man they are simply nothing. We are on our way to your position!"**; **"Understood Grunt."** Kysaek answers and the squad goes on.

In front of them is found another area of the cave, partially supported by metal beams. At the walls are found more headlights and everywhere are boxes, all of them locked. Elaine passes also by the carriers opened boxes and finds inactive Drones inside, Rocket like MG. The apparent storeroom leads in a semi-circle and a bit further at the back, on the left side, is another small tunnel, which is illuminated and ends after few meters by a locked door. **"Apparently they have built already till there an underground base or simply dug the modules inside the earth."** is Elaine's thought and she orders loud: **"Shalei open the door."**; **"On my way."** the female Quarian confirms and connects her Omni-Tool with the lock. While she is cracking the lock, one can hear a muffled alarm noise from the other side and the appropriate announcement: **"We get attacked! Units to the entrance area!"** Exactly when the announcement ends, Shalei has cracked the lock and the door opens.

The next room is indeed a shut one and no rocks are seen. It is relatively small and the ceiling light mirrors on the grey metal ground. Moreover it is completely empty and only a door is seen on the opposite lying side, as well like exposed cables in the wall. In single file and with weapons at the ready the squad moves forward. They reach the next passage fast and Kysaek pushes the button, but in this next part the enemy is waiting and the Asari steps back. She like her comrades goes into cover behind the door corner, while the hostile bullets repel against the protecting metal over and over again. Elaine can risk only a fast glance around the corner and sees that the other room is a bit tighter, but there for longer. In it are found some piles of boxes, which are used as cover by the enemy. Two female soldiers and one male in High-Tech armor have entrenched themselves and fire with their Mattock rifles.

* * *

Look for "Mattock Assault Rifle" in Google/Images

* * *

Behind them a bit of the next door is seen and this one gets opened. **"We need more time. The defense in the Main Laboratory gets built right now!"** a male, thanks to the helmet distorted voice is speaking. Kysaek's view doesn't allow her an estimate of the current hostile force power and she needs to hide her head again. Simultaneously an enemy with light armor runs from the boxes to the wall and hides behind the wall protrusion there. He presses his hand forward and throws a Biotic Orb at Elaine's group, but the Warp simply goes through the open door, hitting the wall far at the back. Over and over again Kysaek, Shalei and Kalis try to return the fire, but are not able to do that. Shalei states: **"Perhaps we should wait for the Krogans!"**, and Kysaek answers: **"Who knows how long they need! Moreover they are building their defense. We can't allow that!"**

The Asari breathes in for a moment and dares a second-glance, whereby a bullet flies only few centimeters in the wall beside her face. She pulls her head back and gathers her Biotic in the whole body. Suddenly she yanks around the corner and sends a whole wall out of Biotic forward. This wave doesn't hit an enemy indeed, but they need to cover and the protection of boxes falls in their direction. Out of necessity some enemies run into the open field of fire and are easy prey for Kalis and Shalei. Under this fire protection Kysaek runs inside the room and can look at the soldier behind the protrusion. He tries to shoot at the Asari, but gets engulfed earlier by her Biotic and thrown against the back wall. The companions of Kysaek move inside the long-stretched room as well now and focus at the remaining enemies: on man and a woman with normal uniform have remained and have – instead into the open field of fire – run further right. They have positioned themselves at the wall, behind a metal pillar and fire with their pistols, but their precision is everything from good and few seconds later the man freezes literally. Only the woman continues to shoot, while the man looks into the black eyes of Kalis and one moment later he fires at his ally under her control. At the end he executes himself and Elaine's group, although still on alert, catches a breathe for a short moment.

Via the loudspeaker of the facility again the male distorted voice is speaking: **"Personal decimated strongly! Remaining units gather in the laboratory!"** Elaine turns her head for looking around: she and her companions are in front of the door, from where the reinforcements have come earlier. Over the door the label 'Laboratory' is found, but her checking eyes go on and on till to the end of the right side of the tight corridor: there is also a door, with the label 'Accommodations'. Otherwise there is nothing relevant anymore and Kysaek directs her attention to the laboratory door, reloading her pistol. **"Let's see what special is there in the laboratory."** she pants and pushes the door button, but this time not another closed room awaits the three, but instead one, which is supported with a beam and illuminated with headlights again.

It leads downwards a bit and at the lower end is the next door, to which everyone goes now. Shalei and Kalis position themselves at the sides and Elaine opens the lock. The metal plates have opened halfway only when the massive hostile fire comes flying at their position. Kalis grabs Kysaek and pulls her to herself in the last moment. In the next room half a dozen enemies is waiting, as well like a Heavy MG which is found directly in front of the entrance. Behind built metal barricades are sitting armored soldiers like humans with lab coats. The room is quite a bit bigger than the last one and at the sides are found Terminals and tables everywhere, on which earth and different gadgets are found. Here the curtain fire is even stronger than in the corridor earlier and suddenly shots from the back are coming even. Two female soldiers come through the door and hide behind the protecting pillars now. To cap it all even more enemies are coming to the entrance inside the lab, go into cover behind tables and barricades – in total there are 12 in the meantime.

Shalei says loud: **"When something like this happened to me as an assassin, this means normally that I am really bad!"** and Elaine pants back: **"But that is no assassination! Ghrrrr damn it!"** she grabs to her helmet and yells almost into the radio: **"Grunt! We could need some reinforcements here urgently!"**; **"Don't cry like a small girl. I am not deaf and don't piss in your pants. We gatecrash the party soon…"**; **"How?"** Kysaek asks but doesn't get an answer. Her body is pressed fiercely against the wall and there is no leeway for any of the women anymore. Certain of success one of the Neo-Cerberus Members yells: **"Now we got them! Stop firing!"** And indeed all guns get silent and the man can start warning: **"You damn Aliens! Come out and we make it short and painless…when not, then you will suffer long!"** Upon this Kysaek answers him: **"Both are the same options! Refused!"**; **"As you wish!"** the human threatens only and wants to give the order to fire again right now, when a muffled growling of the earth is heard. It is impossible to tell from where the noise is coming, because it almost everywhere and everyone, from Kysaek to the enemies, start looking around.

From the enemy gathering a **"What is that? An earthquake?"** is heard, when suddenly there is a loud bang and the metal ceiling above the MG crashes down. The turret like shooter get smashed and from the hole a gigantic dirt fountain is shooting out, fogging in the whole room rapidly. The dust expands into the tunnel as well and it is barely possible to see something, but the Asari can hear several growling and like apparent heavy items fall on metal. Additionally the droning of assault rifles and shotguns, paired with death cries of the enemy is heard. In the fog the lights of the shots are flashing and more parts of the ceiling fall down, accompanied by muffled, heavy impacts. Without cease the rifle shots thunder on and pierce through flesh audibly. Not before some minutes have passed, it gets silent slowly, but Kysaek and her companions stay at their spots.

But then Grunt's deep voice makes them prick up their ears: **"Everything fine you little girls…come inside."** Additionally the dust is disappearing slowly and Elaine looks at the back. The female soldiers try to run away and get shot at the back by the Asari. She groans exhausted a bit, turns her head and goes inside the lab with her comrades.

* * *

Music off :-)

* * *

Everywhere parts of the ceiling are lying around there, as well like earth dirt and a big bunch of Krogans spread everywhere. Barely one sign of life is seen from the Neo-Cerberus Members and when one is found, one single Krogan goes there slowly and finishes it off. Only Grunt approaches Elaine and murmurs to the woman: **"So it's done."**; **"But this was not exactly efficient, otherwise we didn't need to care for the two at the back."**; **"Nhrrehehe, small rests…you shouldn't feel completely useless after all."**; **"Ah so it is."**, Kysaek states with a small touch of sarcasm and Grunt raises his mouth corners. Then he turns his body around and orders: **"Look for something usable! I want to know what this scum wanted here!" **

He goes slowly forward and in a corner a wounded woman heaves herself into a sitting position. Trembling she raises her pistol and aims at Grunt, who simply goes on, Claymore Shotgun in the hands and stopping right in the middle of the lab. Without looking in this direction even he fires the shotgun and kills her in this way, snorting: **"Weak."** Seeing this Kysaek shakes her head and goes to one of the many tables. On them not much is left, because most of it was shot into pieces. Datapads, small Terminals, Earth Sample Cups and different lab equipment – everything damaged. While Elaine checks everything with her eyes, the Krogans dig downright and throw everything, one thing after another, on the ground. During this one Krogan finds one still working Terminal and starts playing an audio data, audible for everyone. A female voice says: **"Log 21-A: Tag: Discovery. We have found the first positive earth sample, several times. The test is correct to 99.99999 percent and shows the power of this krogan Super-Weapon. Even after more than 1000 years there are still residues and they will probably never disappear. With our todays found all doubts should be eliminated and we need to reactivate the Worlds Destroyer only. Miles Quentin has granted this operation highest priority and the old research facility was rebuilt mostly. Also these outposts come along well and the construction works are almost done. This pathetic Company Aralakh has noticed this in the meantime, but all of them are Krogans: dumb animals, only to be used for brute force and without sensitivity. They will never find us, let alone their own old facility."**

The recording ends and almost every Krogan murmurs or growls angrily. Grunt drones scornfully and states: **"Neo-Cerberus really has found the Worlds Destroyer, damn crap."** The leader looks to Kysaek and says: **"Your mission is done. You will get paid for all this later, but now we need to care for this and look for hints about the research facility."**; **"We have helped here as well. These new things we can do as well."**; **"Yes, but not now. I don't pay you for standing around and it will take a while for sure till we have found the facility."**; **"We could help you searching."** Elaine offers and Grunt shakes his head vigorously, explaining: **"Never. That is data, which is no one's business. Neo-Cerberus has stolen us much and the price will be high. I am sure you don't want to get the same thing."** Upon this Kysaek nods agreeing, before saying: **"As you wish. We hit the road back."**; **"Do that and don't let yourselves be killed."** the Krogan states and Elaine's squad goes to the lab exit, from where they can go back to the krogan base.

Few hours and a cleaning shower later, Kysaek is in her cabin and enjoys a meal out of thessian vegetables and Sunfish. While she eats, she considers: **"What an action…we have earned ourselves the trip on the Gold Promenade of Nos Astra downright."** Incidentally she activates her Vid Screen and zaps through some programs. Movies, Series, Documentaries, Shows, everything gets skipped by Kysaek and at the end she stops by the channel of Citadel News Net. In the picture Mija Wong is sitting, a Datapad in the hands and speaking: **"And the today's Quarter Final of the galaxy-wide Biotic Ball Tournament 'Super Biotic' resulted seven to four. Citadel United triumphed against Citadel West and continues its streak. In Tournaments like also in the regular League Citadel West has lost already over 12 games against Citadel United and so United expands its record even more. Now it remains to be seen who will be the opponent of United in the Semi Final. This will be decided in some weeks, when the Illium Dark Blues will run against the Runner-up of the last Super Biotic: the Omega Blood Furies. The Quarter Final is regarded already as unofficial Final, because in the last either the Furies or the Blues stepped into the Final, but they never played against each other. Experts like Fans say: When you want to be Galaxy Champion, you need to pass the Furies or the Blues. And with this the current news end and we see our audience back in an hour."**

With these words Kysaek switches the screen off again and eats the last piece of her food, followed by the thought: **"And now only a little bit sleeping…"** which she starts also instantly. Plate like cutlery stay there and the Asari lies down in her bed, where she falls asleep fast.

Almost ten hours pass in this way till the Galaxy come closer to the planet Illium and Kysaek wakes up to refresh herself. But here the Asari doesn't only splash some water on her face, but also changes her clothes. The Crew uniform gets undressed, as well like the underwear. Everything gets replaced and indeed by quite genteel things, started by black underwear till to dark-blue cloth pants and a white, sleeveless top. At the end a black bolero without sleeves follows and covers barely the scapulas and the upper sides, but allows a free view at the front part. At the end the Asari rounds the picture with a bit jewelry and various Make-up. But for all that the Asari needs longer than the rest of her Crew, which went ahead and so she flies down on Illium alone.

* * *

Well we are looking for the "Mass Effect Illium" Planet image and "Nos Astra Sunset" ;-)

* * *

The Shuttle goes down above Nos Astra, which is found in the shine of the setting sun right now.

Below the Transporter the illuminated streets of Ground like Sky Paths are expanding. Red and white lights of Skycars increase this picture only and hold a mirror up to the strong traffic density of the city, like blood that streams through the veins of the body. One of the paths is striking especially and has almost three times the width than the usual streets of Nos Astra. Exactly there the Shuttle drifts now and follows the traffic, flying over it.

Although the traffic is very long, one can see already in a far distance where it ends. The path leads to a group of buildings, which contrast to the remaining Skyline and are ordered in a circle and build together via connection bridges. Moreover their closer surroundings are free of buildings or other structures, nothing else than pure cement and so this city part looks almost like an oversized stadium. In total six skyscrapers tower out of it additionally, all of them built in a certain distance to each other and completely identical. The remaining buildings on the other hand are different, from height like appearance and still the whole round Block has one similarity: everywhere lights shine, mainly in blue and red, creating different patterns, pictures and commercial signs. From the center of this apparent related complex a gold-colored light is coming, which looks almost like the sun itself and Kysaek's only thought is: **"The Gold Promenade…the place of the rich, beauties and assholes of the galaxy. Nhpf."** The UT-49 continues to fly and reaches finally one of the outer Landing Platforms of the Gold Promenade, one of many, which are built very close to each other and are occupied mainly by expensive Skycars.

Elaine climbs out and in front of her is a short and empty path, which leads till to a door. Over the high metal walls of the building a rhythmic, but weakly heard music is penetrating already. Kysaek opens the door in front of herself and steps inside an illuminated corridor, with silvery metal ground and white walls. Directly in front of her is a junction to both sides and an Elevator. She stops in front of the Elevator for a moment and looks to both sides, noticing during this: **"Ah, a big tunnel, which connects all landing fields…so get inside the Elevator."** She pushes the button and waits for a moment. When the Elevator arrives and opens its doors, the Asari gets greeted by a Turian with a genteel, dark-red suit. He executes a welcoming hand gesture and she steps inside the Elevator, whereupon the Turian pushes the lower of two buttons.

While he folds his hands together in front of the torso, Elaine leans against the back wall and listens to the starting announcement of two female voices, which sound almost identical: **"Right now freshly arrived on the Gold Promenade? Then you should cast a glance inside the Club 'To the two Sisters'."**; **"Oh yes, there my sister Jenna is completely right. No cheap machines like some other Casinos and Establishments. Only the best tables and games."**; **"And don't forget our bar, Rita. When you aim for a bit dissipation, a rich offering for drinks and the biggest Dance Floor of the Promenade is waiting for you. We have the best and want only the best."**; **"We…"**; **"are…"**; **"the…"**; **"two…"**, and the last word is spoken together: **"Sisters!"**

The commercial ends, as well like the music becomes louder and louder, before the Elevator stops. With one click the Turian opens the door, bends his upper body and head shallowly forward and Elaine starts moving.

* * *

And music: "Mass Effect 3 Citadel DLC Soundtrack 8 Silver Casino Entrance"

* * *

Barely Kysaek has done the first steps outside, she gets almost blinded by the light. It is a true firework of attractions, blinking and flashing dozens of places offer themselves and show the origin of the gold-colored light. Similar like the Z9-District the center of the complex is a big, mostly free plaza and this is surrounded by the buildings. But this is absolutely no comparison, alone because of the flashy equipment and the manageable, but still visibly increased people gathering. Everywhere are found special plants and flowers, small and bigger fountains with silvery or gold decorated edges, shooting their water into the sky.

During her first meters across the plaza Kysaek goes in between two flat water basins and out of them several spouts come out, one after another, getting shot upwards in a perfectly coordinated rhythm and then stop shooting. But Elaine doesn't allow herself to be deterred from this and goes on, till to bigger stairs, which lead to the second floor. **"So what I do now?"** crosses the Asari's mind and she turns her head here and there. There are so many shops, so many opportunities, simply too many to visit all of them or decide for one of them instantly. She considers and considers, listening accidently a conversation of a close group during this. One Asari with a white-red gown, a Turian in a blue suit and a human in a black suit are standing together. It is not seen by the Asari or the Turian, but the human seems to be quite young and he says: **"Should we go to the High Sky? I was promoted this week and needs to relieve my purse a bit."** The Turian states: **"Again promoted? You climb the ladder quite fast."**; **"So what? I mean…the whole other managers were pissed off and the remaining staff doesn't like me, but I don't give a shit for that. It isn't my fault after all, when they think I haven't earned the promotion…"**; **"And as CEO your father had nothing to do with this of course…"**; **"Yeah, yeah, want to do a coffee klatch or go to play now?"**, the human asks and the Asari strokes over her cheek, saying with a bored undertone: **"When you two are ready, we could finally decide…"**, and the human answers: **"Why are you in such a rush?"**; **"Because I have finally my heritage, because my foster-father died. Never again I will need to beg for his money now and my mum can fling herself to the next one."**; **"Seriously? How many has your mum married already?"**; **"No idea…I believe with my foster-father these were 69. My mum is coming closer to the 900 already indeed, but she knows how to catch a guy…and these guys also get something for this after all."**; **"Man, I believe something like this goes for Galaxy Record already, or not?"**; **"Doesn't interest me…and we have still not decided. Go, go!"** the woman bitches around a bit and the men raise their hands in a soothing way. Elaine shakes her head and decides: **"Let's check first what is down here."**, and goes left.

She sees some premises, although some really are identical and only have different names. But by one of the names Kysaek becomes curious and she reads it again mentally: **"Shepard's Bet…Mhh that I check."** She turns to the shop and goes at the entrance. It is quite much broader than the other shops and its glass doors are wide open. On each side is a human greeter in white suit and the right says to Elaine: **"Welcome in Shepard's Bet."**

She nods politely and steps inside, finding herself in one big room now. Instantly one specialty catches the eyes of Kysaek, which is found in the middle of the shop: a golden statue of Commander Shepard in armor and the also armored Garrus Vakarian in silver. Around the statue is found quite much free space and the appropriate equipment. Most of it is found at the sides, in shape of sitting possibilities and various Vid Screens. Everywhere different programs are running with different competitions, from martial arts till to Ball Games or Races. But the biggest attention is given one screen, which is the biggest of all of them and is found at the back part of the shop. Curiously Kysaek comes closer to it and follows the report, which gets led by a Salarian in a grey suit and with a striking red skin: **"Now only few days remain to the title bout in the Krogan Blood Sport. The Betting Offices run hot and no one dares to release a forecast. **

**Both opponents have fought themselves to the top in less than a year and when the stories are true, their registration into this sport bases on a true enmity to each other. Both keep silent, but Fans of the first hour claim it has started on the streets of New Thebes on Anhur. There the Krogan and Salika came into a conflict and were not far away of starting a brawl."** While the moderator reports that, pictures of the supposed fighters are loaded and Kysaek says to herself: **"Haven't I….?"** And indeed these are the men, which Elaine could calm down back then on the streets of New Thebes. The moderator continues: **"Moreover some say, that an Asari was responsible for calming both of these two and then convinced them to stage their battle in the ring…such stories are filigreed often, but there is something true in it for sure. So we should be grateful to the unknown Asari, because we can see here the Battle of the Decade, when not Century. And now I go back to the studio…"** The program switches to commercials and Kysaek moves her right hand in front of her face, considering mentally: **"Somehow my decisions lead very, very far…"** She puts it off and examines the remaining shop.

The picture repeats endlessly, everywhere different kinds of spot or other things on which one could bet. At one of the few tables Elaine stops when she sees Schaefer sitting there, surrounded by several other people. For a change the man doesn't wear a lab coat or a battle suit, but instead a halfway genteel Tuxedo with fitting bow tie. From the distance Kysaek tries to see, what a game is played on the table and sees how a Salarian Croupier flips a coin upwards. It spins in the air, before getting caught by the croupier. Elaine hears the statement: **"Tail."** and Schaefer is happy visibly, getting shoved a bunch of gaming chips, while the others are annoyed relatively calm, before the Croupier says: **"Your stakes and bets please."**

Now the people are whispering secretly here and there and Kysaek reaches the table to observe the game once more. The coin flies, gets caught and the Salarian says: **"Head."** This time everyone cheers and the chips get spread, whereby Kysaek speaks to Schaefer: **"It looks like you have your fun."** The man turns his head around to her and responds bluntly: **"Of course, that is a game for airheads and because I am ten times as smart as everyone at this table together, I almost never lose."** The fellow players look to Wolfgang, but he doesn't see it, although his face shows that it wouldn't matter for him anyway. Elaine says: **"Quite one-sided game…Head or Tails."**; **"That's why it is a game for airheads in the first place and I win almost by every flipping."**; **"When you win almost every flipping…why don't the people bet on you?"**; **"Because every bet needs to be hidden and I don't betray them for sure what I will take."**; **"Rich, beauties and assholes…"**; **"About what are you talking?"**; **"Nothing, nothing…really. I leave you alone, while you continue playing."**, the Asari says and Schaefer focuses back at the Croupier.

Kysaek on the other hand moves to the exit, when she hears suddenly the outcry of Phonor: **"Hit him!"**, and follows the source of the voice. Left of her the soldier is standing and follows a Boxing Match. He also doesn't wear an armor this time, like not his usual attire, but instead an officer uniform in the usual Crew colors and with Kysaek's Logo on the shoulder. Despite this fact his clothes look quite normal compared to the rest and stands out, while getting observed critically also by some people. But all this doesn't seem to bother him much and his eyes are directed at the medium-sized Vid Screen, where two extremely big and muscular human boxers are opposing each other. They are analyzing each other and try not after a while to hit directly, but no one of them is able to hit correctly. **"Much too clumsy."**, Douglas groans and another sitting human says to him from the side: **"Hey Grandpa, can you shut down? I want to see this in peace and not hear like the dust is fluttering out of your throat."** Phonor turns his head around and responds: **"When you want to have a calm sport without emotions and adrenaline, you should go playing Golf, my boy."**; **"I am not your boy for sure, old man."**; **"There you are right. That would be an offense for me."**, Phonor counters and the young man goes away annoyed, after what Douglas looks back to the screen and Kysaek continues to leave this place.

In the short visiting time the sun has set even more and thanks to the starting night sky the extent of the Gold Promenade lights becomes even better visible, what lets Elaine marvel again. During this she considers: **"There is nothing worth mentioning on the first floor anymore. Let's see what the second offers."** The woman goes the way back to the stairs, before climbing up on them. At the top a path awaits her on both sides, which is limited by metal railing at the edge, from which one can see down at the big plaza and where people are supporting themselves or lean against it. Opposite of this railing are found coherent buildings and the next entrances to the numerous amusement possibilities, whereby here are also some Strip Clubs and Restaurants. Elaine says herself: **"The whole balcony is a circle…when I start left, I arrive back here."**, and follows the considered direction.

But here she gets the same problem like a floor lower: there are simple too many offerings, although most of it is very identical and only wears a different name. She circuits almost half of the balcony and hears during this single scraps of conversations of the countless visitors over and over again. One Batarian says to a Turian: **"Fantastic! It was worth branching the month's budget of the department. I have quadrupled it and now it means finally: An own Penthouse only for me!"**; **"You have really pulled it through. Maybe I should have done that as well once. But out of pure curiosity: what would you have done when you would have gambled away everything?"**; **"Don't worry. I had prepared everything in the way that someone else would have been blamed and I would be off the hook."**; **"Ah, Plan B. Always good."**; **"At all events, but it was unnecessary and now I am rich."**, the Batarian shows off with an arrogant voice and Elaine leaves the earshot.

It takes still some moments till she hears another conversation. This time a human woman and an Asari, whereby the human says: **"I don't know…should we dare to go to the next show or Club?"**; **"A tough question. I would like both."**; **"Mhh. Of course we could go also to my hotel room. That is included in the service, or not?"**; **"Of course, Miss. We are not for nothing one of the best Escort Service on Illium…I fulfill every of your wishes."**; **"That sounds good. I believe we go to my room."**, the human woman decides and again Elaine is too far away to continue listening.

She has almost circuits the second floor now and sees in a certain distance one bigger and striking group of women. These are two Asari, one human, one Quarian and one Turian, who Kysaek recognizes by proper observation: her comrades, but today for once in evening dress. Thais and Ainsley wear simply going-out gowns, the Asari in white and the human in black, with white stripes. Shalei wears her usual suit, but by a second glance Kysaek can see that the metal plates on the brachial joints and the sharp edges at her mask were removed by the Quarian. Galaen on the other hand wears a suit with a color mix of red and blue and Kalis one a bit bold, dark-blue outfit. Above all the free back part is very similar to the outfit of an Asari Stripper, but the dress of the Ardat-Yakshi is a whole-body-dress and also covers the legs, while the cloth doesn't shine so saucy.

The five chat together obviously and after Elaine has come closer, she gets greeted by everyone with **"Hello Kysaek."**, or **"Kysaek."** She looks at everyone, one after another and asks: **"And how was your evening till now?"**, what Thais answers with: **"Quite pleasant. We have decided to make something like a Women Circle. Till now there were two tries to hit on every one of us and we would have been thrown out of the Promenade once almost already."**; **"Really? Why?"**; **"Kalis calls it a misunderstanding…"**, Thais explains and Kysaek looks to the Ardat-Yakshi, who only replies: **"When I say 'Look', I mean looking and not touching…the Security is simply too lame here."**, and Kysaek looks back forward, pressing: **"So a Women's Evening…"**, whereupon Shalei explains: **"A spontaneous idea, after we were walking around alone first. So don't worry, that we didn't want to have you here or something of this kind."**; **"Mh? Who worries? I wouldn't have thought that anyway."**, the Asari claims and Ainsley says to her: **"The only problem with five people is to decide where to go. But I believe we will go to the Lost Paradise. That is the best place here."**

"**Lost Paradise? Where is that?"**, Elaine asks and Ainsley points a bit further left, explaining: **"Back there."**; **"Ah, I'll check this as well perhaps."**, Kysaek considers loud. Madison nods silently, whereas Galaen warns the Asari: **"Be careful only. Almost only Illium's Elite is visiting this place regularly and other dodgy individuals."**; **"I will look out."**, she replies and gets a nod back from the turian woman. At the end Elaine says simply: **"Maybe we see us there then. Till then."**, and everyone says goodbye, either with **"Kysaek."** or **"Till then."** She leaves the group now by going on straight forward.

The path is behind her fast and Elaine arrives at the big entrance, with the silvery shining writing 'Lost Paradise'. Here Kysaek sees for the first time armed Security forces, one female Turian at each side of the entrance and with the logo and colors of Eclipse. Before the woman enters this place, she notices two Krogans and two male Salika in suits at the side, who are surrounding someone halfway obviously. First Kysaek doesn't think about it much, but then she hears Vorrn's voice: **"All of you look so cute in your black suits…but look out, then you are wearing already something fitting when someone brings you under the ground."**

One of the Salika snaps at him: **"Be happy that we have brought your ass out only. Disappear now or it becomes uncomfortable for you."**; **"Well what are you waiting for, I am here. Is there coming something else than only words?"**, what one of the Krogans comments with: **"Soon you will feel it…"**; **"Nhrrrr good, but you should hit me with strength by the first time. When I survive it, it was your last."** Now growling from everyone follows and that lasts almost a minute, but then the four strangers step back slowly and the second Salika clacks with his pincers: **"We have still something else to do…set another foot in the Club and you are done for."** Finally the four disappear and Vorrn becomes visible. And indeed he wears his usual black armor, but without his weapon and when he sees Elaine, she comes closer to him. He murmurs to her: **"Barely to believe that it needs something like this, so that such guys become active for the first time."**; **"What it needs?"**; **"A**** damaged machine. I have played Quasar a bit and what should I say: I believe their machines are manipulated and wanted to get to the bottom of this…"**; **"Of course literally."**; **"Sure, I do nothing else. And now I look for someone I can annoy."**; **"That is probably my keyword for going on."**, Kysaek states and Vorrn nods. He goes to the balcony railing and she steps into the Lost Paradise.

* * *

Another track: "Mass Effect – Flux Music"

* * *

First she comes through a corridor with dim blue light and in certain intervals some stairs follow. At the end the path branches out to two sides in a light interior curve and both lead to one bigger room. So Kysaek takes the path right and finds herself at the edge of a broad and well used Dance Floor. Differently colored lights flash below and above the floor, beside her on the left and right side is found a very long bar. At the opposite lying side of the Dance Floor some stairs lead to a heightened floor, where very much slot machines and various gambling tables are found. Elaine considers: **"Down or up…"**, and decides after few seconds: **"Up."**

She crosses the Dance Floor and forces herself a way through the dancing, but not so dense, people crowd. She climbs the stairs up and turns her head several times. Many Quasar machines are occupied and Kysaek sees, that one can play at them only with a minimum stake of 10.000 Credits. She goes left, moving in between the machines and the railing from which she can look at the lower floor. Hereby she notices that Tavis is sitting at the bar, dressed in a purely dark-blue suit. He has his elbows on the bar and drinks a bluish liquid out of a Cocktail glass. The Turian speaks with no one or even does something striking. Elaine turns her eyes away and from the side a voice is heard: **"Would you like to have a Drink?"**

She turns around and looks into the eyes of a Batarian. Judging by his clothes it needs to be a waiter, who adds after some moments: **"Hey, I know you."** and Elaine asks: **"Really? From where?"**; **"Well I mean, many know you in the meantime. But I have known you before these whole things already or at least met you once. Maybe you remember me. My name is Gorag and we have met back then in front of the Eternity."**, the Batarian tells and Kysaek examines him more properly, considering mentally: **"Mhh…yes, I remember…"**, and speaks: **"Yes indeed, I remember. We have waited in the line and talked with each other."**; **"Exactly."**; **"Am happy that you seem to be fine and we see us again. Are you working here?"**; **"Yes, some weeks already. This job is a real lucky find. Even as simple waiter I earn five times what I earned by my old boss in the Trash Removal."**; **"Sounds like you are happy having lost your old job."**; **"At all events. Who likes to deal with trash anyway?"**; **"There should be such people."**; **"There you are probably right, but I need to continue working now. A drink for you?"**; **"No thanks."**; **"Alright. Maybe we see us again one day. Nice evening still."**, Gorag says goodbye and disappears in between the Quasar machines.

Elaine also follows his example and goes along the whole machines, but doesn't sit down on one of them, before coming out on the other side of the line. Here several gambling tables are found, being almost completely occupied. Dice Games, Roulette, Cards and much more gets played here. Mountains of chips in hundred-thousand or even million area wander around between the Croupiers and the players. By one table Kysaek becomes much more attentive, when the bet stakes are decided. One Salarian says mockingly: **"I go with 500.000, so that you see how it is to have so much money."**, and an Asari responds: **"I have already now more money than you will ever have earned in your short life."**; **"No, your family has money…or put me right and go with someone, which is your own."**, the man challenges her and the Asari becomes a bit bitchy: **"Tz, your 500.000, against this I go with ten slaves."**; **"And they are your own?"**; **"Oh yes. My dad will buy soon a bigger shipment of slaves and said, because I helped him to arrange this, 50 will be my."**; **"So, so slaves."**; **"Such a thing you will never have. I can say honestly that this will be one of the biggest slave trades in the galactic history. On Klensal the handover will happen."**; **"How uninteresting…I want to see."**, the Salarian demands and everyone puts their cards down. Here Kysaek loses the interest and strolls around without a real goal.

After around 20 minutes the Asari thinks: **"I believe I should go slowly."**, and goes again in between the machines, when suddenly a Krogan appears in front of her, blocking her way on purpose. She narrows her eyes and wants to turn around, but here a Turian appears now and says to her: **"Miss Kysaek."**; **"…Yes?"**; **"You've got an invitation to the VIP Lounge."**; **"Continue?"**; **"We are here to escort you there."**; **"Sounds almost like I wouldn't have a choice."**; **"You have it, but believe me when I say it would be unhealthy to refuse this invitation. If you think, there will be trouble, no, it isn't that. My boss only wants to talk with you for a moment."**; **"… …well when it needs to be…"**, Kysaek answers a bit annoyed and the Turian nods, before saying: **"Follow me."**, and goes ahead, tightly followed by Elaine and the Krogan. The three go through the crowd and in between the whole gambling tables, till they reach a guarded Elevator in a distant corner. Two Asari of the Eclipse mercenaries are found beside the doors of the machine and the Turian nods to them, before opening the doors and stepping inside the Elevator with the rest.

* * *

Decrease the volume of the music a bit for the dampening effect ;-)

* * *

It goes up some floors and the music gets much quieter. The machine stops and their doors open. The Turian stretches his arm out and orders with it Elaine to go out, what she also does. Behind her the Elevator closes and her eyes look around: the light of the room is a weak violet and the room itself is a typical office, only a bit luxurious equipment added; on a couch in the right corner a group of Asari, Turians, humans and Salika is found, chatting with each other calmly. One of the Asari notices Kysaek and stands up, before going slowly to her.

The other Asari wears a blue gown with white stripes in the middle and her eyes are surrounded with a golden color and over her eyes and on her forehead are wave-like tattoos in white. The woman stops in front of Kysaek and asks her a bit arrogant: **"You know who I am?"**, whereupon a subtle and a bit long-stretched** "Eh…nooooooo?"** comes from Elaine. The other woman says: **"Odd and I thought you should be adjusted to meet special people. I am Valaen Dantius."**; **"Valaen Dantius? From the Dantius Family and Dantius Industries?"**; **"Obviously."**; **"Which fact I owe this meeting?"**; **"The one that I need you."**; **"Ah, straight to the point. No nice chat earlier?"**; **"I have not the time for such a thing…so listen well now: You are someone who apparently has the talent for certain situations and I have such a situation. In my family the struggle for power is the order of the day and I have fought myself to the top for years and now one of my sisters wants to replace me."**

"…**I guess where this is heading, but some more information would be good."**; **"It is actually quite simple: someone out of my family has hired a Professional Killer, who should kill me. Luckily I have learned about that and know who the Killer is and I want that you finish off this person, before it kills Me."**; **"Me? Why me?"**; **"I said that already. Moreover you are someone the authorities don't prosecute instantly, not after all having hunting you mistakenly as a dangerous criminal."**; **"Somehow this sounds like you would calculate with trouble, which is much bigger than killing of a Killer…"**; **"Only when you do something wrong. More you don't need to know."**; **"And when I refuse?"**; **"That I would take offence at much. Do it, cash your credits and all of us are happy."**; **"…I will consider It."**; **"Think well better. Apart from that I will deny everything what has to do with that, even this conversation."**, Valaen clarifies vigorously and draws a Datapad, before giving it Elaine, explaining: **"Hereupon are the necessary information about your target."**

A bit hesitating Kysaek grabs the Pad and puts it below her arm. She looks at Valaen silently for a moment, till she says: **"We are ready here. Go."**, and the Chairwoman turns simply away from Kysaek to go back to the other group. For a moment Elaine stands around confused, before turning around as well and going back to the Elevator. During her drive downwards one thing crosses her mind: **"Rich, beauty, asshole…all three things meet by Dantius. What an action."** At the end she leaves the Elevator again and hits the road to the exit of the Lost Paradise.

* * *

A music louder again ;-)

* * *

Kysaek reaches the stairs again, which lead to the Dance Floor and meets there quite a gathering of people. She stops above the stairs and narrows her eyes. The crowd has formed a circle and in the center of it is found a Geth. The appearance betrays that it needs to be Dorvan's Bot and when a certain music loop starts, the machine begins with odd movements. First only the arms move and then the upper body, in a choppy style. He moves completely stiff, slow, like he would be really only a simple machine. The right arm rises upwards and there Dorvan presses the underarm and hand downwards, allowing him to swing like a pendulum. The crowd is visibly pleased and applauds the dancing Geth, whereby the clapping is even strengthened when he does a 'Moonwalk'. At the end the machine stops again and executes a robot-like arm and body movement, what motivates Kysaek to think: **"No one will believe me that…"** She observes the Dance Floor still for a long while and can't stop smirking. With this highlight her visit on the Gold Promenade ends finally…

* * *

And end ^^ Liked the 'Robot' at the end? ;-) and also liked the Las Vegas of Mass Effect? ^^ when yes or not, review your opinion ;-)

And of course we hope you noticed also the many Cameos of old-Mass Effect and Mass Effect 4 ^^ was a Cameo-Chapter after all ^^

For everyone who hasn't noticed it, here some examples ;-) :

The cameo of the two Krogan Blood Sport-Fighters is coming from Act VI, Chapter 2: Freedom :-)

The cameo with Gorag comes from Act I, Chapter 1: Finally Party Time! :D long ago ^^

P.S. some more small explanations of the Equipment-Investments:

Danger Level C is the lowest, Level S the highest (till now)

Barely (25.000), Medium (75.000), Much (150.000), Very much (450.000) are the four possibilities to invest in these missions :-) the more we invest, the more probable is the success – but that doesn't mean that when someone invests for example _Very Much_ by a _Danger Level C_, that the success rate is 100% ;-) there is also a bit luck in it with other words ^^

P.P.S. The main story continues in the next chapter ^^


	10. Wine or Blood

And the next Investment-Update ^^

**Kysaek's current money: **487.000 Credits

**Necessary Money: **

1 _Rumor: Cult on Trebin?_ requires 100.000 Credits for getting activated as Side Mission

2 _Fact: Slave Army_ requires 150.000 Credits for getting activated as Side Mission

**New Investments:**

No new investments ^^

And that's it for now :-)

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 5.0**

_**Act II**__: Pull of Politics_

**Chapter IV: **Wine or Blood

Credits were won, Credits were lost. Kysaek and her companions have enjoyed themselves greatly around one week ago, while visiting the Gold Promenade, but in the meantime the daily routine has overrun them once again. Right now the Galaxy is in a FTL-Jump, flying through the Sol System to the Citadel.

* * *

And first soundtrack: "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

On the ship there is work and even more work and that not only for Kysaek, who steps inside her cabin right now, together with another Asari, who is following her. While Elaine is wearing her usual Crew uniform, the other Asari wears common clothes in a weak fawn color and reminds in this way on typical colonists, although she is quite attractive. The mien of the stranger looks very skeptical and she rubs alternatively her wrists, where roundish welts and bruises are seen. She asks Elaine with a calm voice: **"Why have you done this?"**

Kysaek stops shortly before the first stairs, swaying her head back and forth. Then she turns around and says: **"I have no clue, Terena."**; **"You have really no clue? With the money you could have bought a horde of slaves the freedom instead of me. So what are you planning, that I am worth the 1.2 Million Credits?"**; **"I don't know this yet. I have learned in the meantime, that one person often makes decisions without really knowing what they do or that you can see where they lead. I don't know why I bought the freedom for you instead of others and what I want to do with you…no idea."**; **"That is…somehow dumb."**; **"Perhaps, but I will think about this. There you can be sure."**; **"Of course…I am your property now, but that is at least much better than landing by all the other scumbags. Who knows what they would have done with me…that would be the point for sure, where I would have reached the bottom."**; **"Yes, I have heard your story. Have all of this happened this way for real?"**

"**What you mean?"**; **"Well what happened to you. The thing with drugs and everything."**; **"So you want to hear stories, what? I may be your property, but that doesn't mean that I tell you everything."**; **"Hey, hey, was only a question."** Elaine lifts her hand in a soothing way and Terena continues to look at her skeptically. She allows some moments to pass, before saying: **"What should I say you? I have said everything, already earlier and nothing has changed. My damn Manager has tricked and misused me as a Drugs courier without me knowing it. My image was boned, all my contracts were voided and still I needed to pay him, while he transferred my contracts to a new talent and cashed even ten percent for this… …I always knew that the world of Stars is dangerous and I was part of it for almost 200 years. Still I let myself be tricked and my life is destroyed…and now I stand as a slave in front of you, end."**

"**So you really haven't done that?"**; **"No…"**; **"Sorry for me asking, but I have experienced often enough that the big shots of this galaxy lie and cheat."**; **"They do, without a doubt. Ever and anon I have bluffed myself, when I wanted to have more Credits for example and behaved like a bitch for sure. But not only the celebrities does that; thanks to the media it is easier to notice by them only and gets flogged to death thanks to the money."**; **"There you are right probably. I had to endure it myself after all."**; **"Without a doubt…so what is now?"**; **"I am still not sure, there are other things I need to do first. Till I decide, you simply stay onboard. Directly opposite of my cabin is the room for VIPs. There you should be able to bear it for few days."**

"**VIPs mh? …I will not question this for sure or complain even. So we are ready?"**; **"For now, yes."**; **"Then I go now, Kysaek."** Terena explains and gets a nod back from Elaine. The former Champion turns away from Kysaek and leaves the cabin one moment later, while Elaine rubs over her forehead. **"I should better consider what should happen with her…but now there is something more important."** she decides mentally and leaves her room.

She activates the Elevator, waits few moments till it is there and then steps inside. With it the Asari drives down to the Main Level, where she steps outside and goes in the direction of the Planning Room. During this Elaine passes two Crew Members – Turian and Batarian – who greet her with a short salute. She returns the gesture with a nod and goes on, before opening the door to the Planning Room. Almost every of Kysaek's companions is found here, except for Vorrn, Thais, Shalei and Dorvan. Some stand and others sit, like Madison with her Datapad in the hand, sitting beside the seat of Elaine. The Asari herself takes her seat and leans forward, observing the switched off Holo Projector in the middle. Some minutes pass where the remaining Crew Members arrive one after another and when Vorrn, Shalei and Thais are there, the entrance door closes and Dorvan's Holo Image appears.

When this has happened, Ainsley stands up and puts her Datapad with the left hand against this hips side. Before Kysaek can react at all, the Broker speaks like she would be the leader: **"Because we are complete now, we can finally begin."** Everyone looks at her and the woman activates the Holo Projector in the middle, whereby some can't deny themselves a smirk or evil grin, to who Douglas is not belonging as the only one. The obviously amused faces don't remain hidden for the Broker and so she asks: **"What's wrong? Why are you looking so?"** She looks to everyone, one after another, to who also Kysaek belongs and Tavis coughs lightly in an asking way: **"Erhem, who wants to tell it to her?"**, whereupon Ainsley responds: **"What tell?"**, and Phonor informs her: **"It is usual that normally Kysaek starts speaking, alone considering the ranking, even when some doubt her leadership."** The man points at the mentioned one and Ainsley follows this pointing, before nodding in understanding. **"Excuse me. For usual I am the one in charge and don't work directly together with the people…please Kysaek."** Madison points with her right hand so that Elaine stands up, what she does as well. Still Ainsley keeps standing and looks behind the Asari almost like an always prepared assistant.

Elaine doesn't allow herself be irritated by all this and says: **"So: In around two hours we reach the Citadel. Like Madison has found out, a Gala Evening is happening there today in Arax Sorrn's Estate. She was also responsible for getting the invitation for us to this festivity, which is for me and an escort of my choice." **By these words Shalei asks Kysaek: **"Have you already decided who will go with you?"**; **"The one, who asks."**; **"Me?"** the female Quarian points at herself quizzically and Vorrn murmurs to her: **"It looks like you have drawn the short straw. That's what you get for talking too much."**; **"Of course I talk much. Opposite of you my mouth isn't there only for eating."** she counters and he snorts loud, needing some seconds to return a relatively lame answer: **"I am sure you do even more with your mouth…"** Now Kysaek intervenes, explaining vigorously: **"That is no punishment. According to my opinion Shalei has the necessary skills simply for this mission, or not?"** She looks at the quarian woman and this one nods, confirming the words: **"I had only few such missions till now, but I know what needs to be done and how I need to behave."**; **"Very good, then the first step is clarified."** Kysaek states and goes around the projector once.

Once again Vorrn says something: **"I ask myself still why we haven't flown to Palaven. There we could do something useful at least. Now we need to sit on the ship, while you two go on this party, talk around, drink and do some of these stiff folk dances."** Barely spoken Elaine points at the Krogan and asks: **"Sounds almost like you would like to come with me…?"**; **"Of course. Don't you see the happiness on my face while thinking about it?"** Vorrn points at himself and his grim face doesn't need another word. He takes his hand down and Elaine adds: **"You meant it would be a punishment probably for the one, who needed to accompany me on this party…when we would have gone to Palaven, I would have left you on the ship as punishment. So what is worse? Sitting here on the ship or on Palaven?"**; **"Nhrrr eheehehe, I see real nuts growing by you, Kysaek. Good Girl."** the Krogan says and Elaine continues: **"Good then this clear. Madison, it's your turn."**

Kysaek sits down again and the Broker steps forward. She types around on the terminal of the active, but still not used projector and activates a 3D Projection there. First it is only a square block, but then Ainsley zooms in. When the interior of the block is seen, the others recognize the premises inside it. The Broker explains: **"That is Sorrn's Estate on the Citadel…"** Besides the woman the image of a Turian shows itself, below which the usual data of name till birthplace are seen. From his forehead till to his forehead plates white tattoo stripes are moving and thanks to his grayish, black scale color the face looks quite striking, what gets even underlined by the cracked skin and the pale green eyes. Ainsley goes closer to the hologram with the finger, at the central spot of the building layout. Here a huge room is found, at which sides are found stairs, which lead to a higher balcony and the second floor there. **"That is the main room. Via it one is able to reach all premises and here also the majority of the evening will happen."** she assumes and wanders with her finger further south, pointing here at a narrow and medium-length corridor. **"Here is the entrance area. Probably the door there will be heavily guarded, but because we have an invitation, this shouldn't bother us. But you two can't take weapons with you, because the guards will check all guests properly probably or frisk you with sensors."**, Madison says and goes with her finger further right, in the middle of the wall, where no room is found. She continues: **"We fly in separated Shuttles. While you two simply go to the party, I will go through the shafts and supply lines and look there for an interface. I will chime myself in the network, so that I can monitor you and handle the necessary data. Dorvan will monitor me during this, so that I can work peacefully."**, once again the finger moves back to the main room, before she says: **"First you will need to mix with the other guests. It would be too striking when you would clear out from the start. Probably the guards are spread on the balconies of the second floor, so that they don't bother the guests, but still can oversee everything."**

Kysaek starts speaking here now, asking: **"And where do we find something according to your opinion?"**; **"Private Premises and the office. Everything else would be imprudent and careless, although we could of course say that someone would look there as the last place. But I assume that Sorrn isn't thinking this way. I would like to mention also that we can't download any data. Probably this would attract attention and moreover we will have only few minutes probably to check each place."**, Ainsley responds and goes to the right stairs now, wandering up to a door, before saying: **"Here the private rooms of Sorrn are found. Probably there will be one or two guards, which you will need to pass. How you do that, you will need to decide at site possibly. Perhaps you are also lucky and there is no guard."**, from this door she points back to the main room, saying: **"In the north is found the door to the outer balcony, so nothing important."**,then her finger moves on, this time to the area below the balcony on the left side: **"Here the Monitoring Rooms and the office of Sorrn are found. If we find nothing in his private chambers, we will need to look here…or first there and then on the other side, that's up to you."**

With these words Madison ends her explanations and Thais asks: **"Is that all? Sounds much too easy."**, what Douglas supports: **"Yes, it sounds too easy."**, and Ainsley responds: **"Basically it is easy, when one acts prudent. Still the danger shouldn't be underestimated."** Dorvan is also apprehensive against Madison: **"Suppose that we find nothing or are not able to find something, then we will need to attack his house on Palaven in the end anyway."**; **"That would be the case probably, consider it as Plan B."**; **"A much more dangerous Plan B. We wouldn't have the diversion thanks to the party anymore."**; **"Correct, but let us come so far first."** Ainsley suggests and gets a nod from the doubters. Then she adds: **"I am ready so far."**, and sits down on her seat.

Elaine stands up again and puts her arms at the hips, before looking at the projector for a moment, saying then: **"Well, we wanted to have it easy for once anyway. Now we will see, if it is really better than all the other plans."** Kysaek also gets a nod from everyone and she says to Shalei: **"I hope you have something like a best suit."**; **"Don't worry. I have something there."**, the assassin claims and Elaine responds: **"Good, then get ready. The others wait here on the ship, but be ready. Who knows what will happen."** The comrades of Kysaek stand up and via the radio unit Selok reports: **"Still around an hour to the arrival on the Citadel."**, whereupon Kysaek says: **"Then we should hurry."**, and she like Shalei disappear from the Planning Room before the others.

Both drive upwards with the Elevator, whereby Shalei steps outside on the second Upper Level and Elaine continues driving up to her cabin. There she uses the next hour to prepare for the genteel evening respectively. The time passes in a flash during this and exactly when Elaine does the last handholds, she hears the muffled noise of the stepping out of the FTL-Jump and Selok's report one moment later: **"We've reached the Citadel."**, and Elaine groans for a moment.

She dabs her face with a fitting brush now, coloring the rims of her eyes white and finally a red, but not so intrusive lipstick follows. After this has done its work, Elaine goes some steps back and looks at the whole result in the bath mirror: apart from her subtle painted face, the focus is directed at her black dress; around the rear neck the retainer of the dress is moving and it doesn't own sleeves; the two sides of the retainer move backwards not before the armpits, which is why the upper back is completely free and not before the middle of the back gets covered by the dress; the dress itself moves till almost the ground and at the legs is found a slit at each side, giving the Asari a certain mobility; otherwise around every wrist of the Asari a silver circlet is nestling up, giving her whole appearance the impression of enormous wealth. Elaine's thought is: **"Goddess, I look so stupid… …perhaps I should have flown to Palaven."**

With this thought she turns around and leaves first her washroom, then her cabin. With the Elevator she drives down to the Hangar, while the Galaxy comes closer and closer to the Citadel. Like so often, the bluish fog around the Earth is shimmering and engulfs the Citadel partially as well. Everywhere are dozens of warships of the N7 on their way, as well like the ships of merchants and travelers. Before the Galaxy flies into the outer edge of the Citadel Territory, the ship turns around slowly and floats away from the station through space. In the meantime Kysaek arrives at the Hangar, where her Shuttle like Shalei is waiting. While Elaine moves to them, she examines the quarian woman from the distance and by this first glance it looks like she would wear the same suit like usual. The closer the Asari is coming, the more obvious the difference to usual becomes: on the one hand the sharp metal edges of Shalei's Breathing Filter are gone and the pane of her mask is tinted in a subtle white; also the metal plates of the upper side of her underarms are gone and instead she wears dark-blue gloves over her suit, which reach around the whole underarm and are decorated by circular patterns; moreover Kysaek notices now that the female Quarian is wearing something like a corset over her suit; it is violet, has also various pattern embroideries and moves around the whole stomach – like lower back area; thanks to this the majority of the otherwise battle ready looking suit is hidden and only the upper back part allows to see rudiments of it; finally Elaine notices a last detail in shape of two white ribbons, which move together like an X around her stomach part and move downwards like upwards to the back, where they create another X.

Shalei says to the Asari: **"You should better look out. With this appearance you will barely be able to keep all your admirers at bay."**; **"Not only me. Maybe you can care for some diversion – that could come in handy for us."**; **"Maybe. It isn't the case that I have especially much, so I can modify my suit only a bit."**; **"Well this needs to be enough. Let us go."** Elaine replies and climbs into the ready Shuttle.

* * *

Music off. :-)

* * *

The UT-49 starts slowly, leaves the Hangar and flies at the Citadel. The flight is eventless when reaching half of its distance and not before the Transporter arrives at the peak of the five wards, the pilot gets radioed by a male voice: **"Shuttle of the Galaxy, here is the Citadel Control. Please confirm your Code for the Special Landing Zone."**; **"Understood Citadel Control. Sending the Security Codes via Channel Three."**; **"Confirm, Code is received. One moment… … …Code is correct, Landing Permission is given for Special Zone X-7."**; **"Understood Citadel Control. Descent initialized, over and out."** the pilot answers and flies the Shuttle through the Wards, flying at the Presidium Ring.

It takes not long and the UT-49 dives inside the sky, created holographic, whereby it is striking that a shining night is seen and not like so often a bright day. When Kysaek sees that via the board screens, she asks: **"Citadel at Night? Didn't know that there is something like that…or do you think they have switched off the light for Sorrn?"**; **"Much is imaginable, but no…there is really a Day and Night Cycle in the artificial sky of the Presidium Ring. But the day and night switch only all 60 hours. On the lower Sectors of the Ring and the five Wards there is no artificial sky and also no switch of the local star. Like at its old location in the Serpent Nebula the Citadel creates an own Gravitation and Rotation Field, which is why it keeps its position and gets shone only from the back. But I tell you: Without a sky or the necessary atmosphere the light of the sun is anyway much less beautiful than with clouds and everything what belongs to it. That's how the Citadel is with their lights…around something like a thing in between day and night."**; **"The Citadel keeps its position…I always wanted to know this. Have it actually any influence on the Earth?"**; **"No. These whole protesters from the Earth are wrong with their claim. The Citadel is much too small to influence the Earth and is moreover not connected to its Gravitation."**, the quarian woman explains and Elaine nods silently.

In the meantime the Shuttle lines up to the sparsely traffic of Skycars and follows them into the Skyway over the ring, across the upper ring, although the picture is repeating itself below them almost the whole time: white buildings at the edge, lakes, bridges and various plant, which beautify the surroundings. After a while the Shuttle turns and flies to a tunnel, at each side a VI-Flak Turret is found. The machine moves only marginally indeed, but the Transporter can fly into the tunnel without any problems and decreases its speed slowly. It still travels few hundred meters and takes course on a platform, which is edging out at the bottom out of the tunnel side. There the Shuttle lands and opens its doors, so that both passengers can climb out. The path in front of them is empty and ends in a tunnel at the wall. They start moving together, while they can hear loud noises through the tight coils of the tunnel, like there would be a bigger gathering of people. In the lighted corridor itself there is nothing really striking, apart from the white lines on both wall sides. They follow these lines and that's why the coils of the path, once left, once right and at the end quite a bit straight forward.

* * *

Let's hear it for the Citadel DLC ^^ "Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC Soundtrack 1 Anderson Apartment"

* * *

The noises become louder and louder and Elaine thinks: **"Something needs to be going on there…"** She and Shalei reach the end of their corridor and stand on a heightened platform, from which one has a good view at the area below them and at which side stairs lead downwards. But Kysaek and her companion stop not before the edge railing of the platform and above all Elaine observes the scene below her feet: in front of the two a very big room is expanding, in width like height; on the one hand Elaine's path lead to a junction, as well like left and right two paths come from the bigger wings; these are indeed so big, that Skycars could fly along them, but the most interesting thing is happening at the ground of the junction, because small crowds of people are coming from the three street sides.

Over and over again flashlights come from the crowds and they try to go on, but get stopped by Security of the N7 and C-Sec. Kysaek considers: **"Is this maybe, because…?"**, and tries to see the reason for this rush. She founds something fast, by lifting her head even more and follows the fourth, short path: it goes from the junction straight forward and upwards, is designed with a red carpet and leads to the goal of the Asari, Arax Sorrn's Estate. It is no typical house, but instead the usually smooth and grayish metal wall is characterized by an oval-shaped protrusion. There is an opened entrance at the ground, in front of which a small and manageable crowd in genteel clothes is waiting in the line. They get greeted by a male and female Turian in black suits and then let in. Behind the two another two Turians in black suits are found, as well like on the balcony over the entrance, whereby the ones at the top are holding openly a M-16 Vindicator in both hands.

* * *

Look for "M-16 Vindicator" in Google/Images ^^

* * *

Seeing this Shalei says to Elaine: **"If Vorrn would be still angry, when he would stand here and could see this?"**; **"I think yes. After all he wouldn't be allowed to do something and what benefits a Krogan has, when he is allowed to see, but not to touch…"**; **"You are right, should we go on?"**; **"Yes, let us go."**, Kysaek confirms with a nod and the two follow the stairs on the left side. With every step downwards the crowd gets only louder and shortly before the Team reaches the edge of the gathering, they notice a Skycar. It is black and a bit longer than usual – probably a limousine – which comes floating down from the right wing. Instantly a flurry of camera flashes starts, although Elaine can't see, who it could be. Even when the vehicle lands and the persons climb out, she sees nothing, but the loud crowd yells it several times: **"Janna! A photo!"**; **"Janna turn around for a moment!"**; **"Miss Lakova, please one smile for the Eternity Times!"**; **"Please a photo for the Fornax!"**; **"Galaxy Weekly! One question Miss Lakova!"**

These questions and statements go on for few seconds still, till she and the flashlights vanish. Kysaek stays by Shalei at the end of the crowd and the two hear via radio Madison's voice: **"Kysaek, Shalei. I am in position soon. Nhpf, how is it looking by you."** what Elaine answers, speaking quietly: **"We are in front of the Estate and need to struggle through a huge crowd now. Want to change?"**; **"I squeeze myself right now through a dirty shaft, where I need to make myself half as big as I am actually…don't mind it."**; **"This doesn't sound so bad."**; **"I act now like I haven't, nhpf, heard this. I contact you when you are inside the house."**; **"Understood."**, Elaine confirms and looks to Shalei once again. She nods to her silently and the women start moving at the crowd, starting by shoving passed the first people.

They go on and on and some people direct their eyes from the front backwards and it doesn't take long till a Batarian yells: **"That is Kysaek!"**, which is why the whole crowd turns around now and surrounds the pair instantly. Everyone speaks so muddled that Elaine barely understands a word and the starting flurry of camera flashes blinds her, as well like the lights of the single Camera Drones. She raises her hand in front of her eyes to shield herself against it, while trying to move on. But this appears to be difficult and the questions pelt down on her now: **"Kysaek, how was it to be hunted unjustly?!"**; **"Please smile once for our magazine!"**; **"What are your next projects?! Every Industrialist is envious of your fast rise and wants to know what your secret is!"**; **"Kysaek! Kysaek! Who is the person at your side?! A new consort?!"**

These questions go on endlessly and they repeat partially. After some moments the two women are able to reach the end of the crowd, on the free yard of the junction. There the limousine is rising again, freeing the path to the Estate, where the Team is moving now. They stop at the line, which has become shorter in the meantime, directly behind a human woman with blond hair, who wears additionally a red cocktail dress and is accompanied by a true muscleman of a human in a black tuxedo. Hereby Elaine doesn't miss the talk between the woman and the man, although basically the woman leads the one-sided conversation: **"Unbelievable that here. I thought this Sorrn would be a big shot and now it looks for me like waiting in front of a cheap cathouse in an alley."**; **"I can understand this."**; **"And then he doesn't welcome me in person. Instead this pack of sensations-horny reporters is waiting here for us. Horrible."**; **"Yeah, there you are right."**; **"And could you switch on your brain inside, please? That is no football here, where is only one direction."**; **"Of course, I am sorry. I will be the highlight of the party."**; **"Sure and I sink into poverty at the morning. Best when you simply shut your mouth and nod politely."**; **"…whatever you want, Janna."** the man answers and this couple arrives by the guards of the house. The female turian Guard says: **"Good Evening, the Lady and Sir. I know indeed who you two are, but on account of the formality I request your names…"**

Although the female guard says it in this way, Janna groans scornfully: **"Janna Lakova…"** and her escort says: **"Jim Bigfield."**, whereupon the turian woman says: **"Alright. You can go inside."** The woman frees the space and the couple goes on, which is why it is the turn of Kysaek and Shalei now. They go some steps forward and now where the view is free, the Asari can see that every guard has an Aim Sight, moving from the back of the head and with a bluish pane, worn in front of the right eye. Once again the female Turian looks at her next guests, before saying to Kysaek: **"Good Evening…names, please."**; **"Kysaek and that is my escort, Shalei."**;** "Correct. Now we need only the invitation to confirm your identity."**; **"Of course."** Kysaek confirms, activating her Omni-Tool on the left arm, what is done by the female guard as well. The Asari transfers the necessary data and gets an **"Everything is correct. I wish you much fun."** from the other woman. Once again she frees the path, so the woman can see Sorrn's Estate now easily. Like seen on Ainsley's map, the women step into the narrow and medium-length corridor and indeed Elaine sees no barren metal walls in other colors here, but instead a wall covering out of light brown wood and a ground out of white marble tiles. She moves on a dark red carpet with turian patterns and edges with golden ornaments, while her eyes look at the walls over and over again, where valuable paintings are found, showing things like planets and blossoming jungle landscapes. After her examination Elaine fixates on the path straight forward and moves at another door, guarded again by a male and female, turian guard. Shortly before Kysaek and Shalei reach the passage, it opens itself and they start to listen to a gentle melody immediately.

* * *

The gentle melody: "Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC Soundtrack 9 Silver Coast Casino Lobby"

* * *

The Asari and female Quarian stop right at the entrance to the big hall. It is also decorated more than superbly, with wooden coverings at the wall, light brown tiles on the ground, some chandeliers and various artifacts like statues or more paintings. Along the walls, directly below the protrusions of the second floor, are three doors at each side and stairs which lead upwards. Moreover at the sides various longer tables are found with extensive buffet and the fitting waiters of different species, which are recognized by their white aprons or black vests. Exactly opposite of Kysaek, further at the back, is found a line of big windows and the door, which leads to the balcony of the house. Her eyes go on looking around, whereby the number of obviously selected guests of almost every species can be counted to almost 100 and are spread everywhere. Over their heads three more guards are found at each side at the railing of the second floor, always in a certain distance to each other and with crossed arms on the back. Kysaek wants to continue looking around, but her attention is directed to the radio and Ainsley's voice: **"Kysaek, Shalei, I am in position and have hooked myself up in an interface. Dorvan is ready as well and controls my surroundings. How is it looking by you?"**

This question is answered by Elaine quietly: **"We arrived in the big hall right now…quite genteel looking people here."**; **"That was expected, it is like I said: Sorrn surrounds himself with the big and powerful ones of the galaxy. Do you see him already?"**; **"Not yet. Hard to see him under all these suits."**; **"Find him. Don't forget that you need to mix with the other guests first, before you start to search."**; **"Of course. We burst into it now."**; **"Good. Contact me when you start."**, Madison replies and ends the contact. A last time Kysaek looks to Shalei, who says: **"Let's do it."**, whereupon the Asari nods. Together they start moving forward slowly, not arm in arm, but close to each other and with attentive head spinnings.

In Elaine's mind the words: **"All of this is so stereotyped…"** are floating, but her thoughts are more than only justified: may it cause of the piano music, that's why that half of the people have a wineglass in between the fingers of their hands or conversations, like the one they hear now. A group of humans – a man and two women – are talking with each other and the man says: **"It becomes critically slowly. For months the negotiations got stuck. Sadly the Asari doesn't want to sign till the Krogans stop their armament."**, and an older, gray-haired woman answers: **"And the Krogans don't want to be patronized. Especially they see a necessity to an armament, because the Turian Hierarchy is upgrading their forces as well."**, what the other, younger woman comments with: **"The Turians only want to get back to their strength before the Reaper War and the Krogans demand to go equally far. I can comprehend their truculence."** Here the man shakes his head, fearing: **"That could really end in a war and as long the alliance doesn't get renewed, this war could engulf everybody in the abyss."** The older woman says to the man: **"The big denominators are the Turians…after all they argue with the Quarians, because they expand too fast according to their opinion, although it is unnecessary. Let alone the Triumvirate…Volus, Elcor and Hanar cut themselves off more and more and see no necessity in the old alliance anymore. It works well for them after all…so why bother with the others?"**; **"That is still nothing…don't forget the Salika. They are a mix of Krogans, Turians and Salarians. There is a reason why Sorrn has not invited one single guest of this species. They milk the instable situation of the galaxy shamelessly and settle world after world since they appeared around 19 years ago for the first time. Simultaneously they demand to get invited into the Council and are wondering, why they get refused. They have the biggest army and Fleet, but use it only for themselves…and the Salikan Empire will expand, when the Council Species are on bad terms with each other. Remind my words."** On these words only a cautious murmuring is heard and Kysaek leaves the earshot.

During her sightseeing she sees once again Janna Lakova and Jim Bigfield, whereby the fashion model is talking with some female Turians and the Football Star is helping himself with the Buffet. Kysaek reaches the middle of the room slowly and sees even more familiar faces, to who Valaen Dantius, Martin Burns, Zal'Koris, the T'Vary Sisters and even more belong. She still wants to continue looking around, but then Shalei points left and says: **"There he comes…"** Instantly Elaine follows the pointing finger by turning left, from where a Turian, whose face looks exactly like the one of the Briefing, is coming, accompanied by Elaine's thought: **"Arax Sorrn."**

The man wears a fawn colored suit, expands his arms a bit and speaks with a happy, but not too loud voice: **"Kysaek! Welcome, welcome my honorable visitor."** The Asari isn't even able to reply, when the politician is already found in front of her and stretches his right hand forward. Elaine grabs it slowly and a businesslike handshaking follows, then a bow of Sorrn, with finishing kiss on the hand. He straightens himself again, lets her hand go and says to Elaine: **"It is really an extraordinary pleasure for me to greet you and your escort…you are Shalei, when I remember correctly."** he says at the end to the female Quarian and she confirms his words: **"Yes, I am Shalei. It is really nice to be welcomed by you in person."**; **"Nice? That is not nice, it is a matter of course. I don't approve to Kysaek's Solo Action against PGI indeed, but I can't deny the value and need of enlightenment about the events. But I need to admit, that I wondered, when your secretary has asked me for an invitation."**, Sorrn admits and now Elaine herself speaks to the Turian: **"What should I say…normally such festivities are not according to my taste, but I have heard so much about it and thought: you always can ask and check it out once. Many who are somebody of distinction are gathered here and when I belong to these people after these whole events, why not milking it? Maybe I am back one of the millions next week, too busy or dead. Everything is possible."**; **"Ah haha, I like that. A young woman, who knows to value the life and how to enjoy it to the full, even before she has reached the appropriate age roughly and asks herself, if she has done everything right. Really splendid."**; **"Exactly in this way one could say it and when you have nothing against it, we would like to mix with the other guests now. You have spent enough time with us already and have for sure still other guests than us."**; **"Enough time? Of course not, I have waited for you. You are something like the guest of honor today and I want that everyone knows it. Please, give me this pleasure."**

The last words are more a polite demand than a question and Elaine looks for few seconds to Shalei. She nods silently, whereupon Elaine looks back to Sorrn, answering: **"Alright. I am the guest and wanted to come here, that is only fair."**; **"Really wonderful. You and Shalei need to follow me only."** comes from the Turian, but Shalei informs him politely: **"I hope it is alright when only Kysaek comes with you. I would like to refresh myself first and it takes a bit longer by us Quarians…"**; **"Mhh, of course. I am for sure the last, who denies a Lady this right."**; **"Thank you, Mr. Sorrn…we see us later, Kysaek."** Shalei says goodbye and Elaine nods, after what the quarian woman goes away slowly. Kysaek on the other hand focuses on Sorrn, who steps beside the woman and puts his right arm at her shoulder, like both would be old acquaintances. Thanks to this she goes automatically with his steps in direction of the left stairs and climbs half of them upwards.

There Sorrn stops with her and turns back to the first floor. Some of the guests have noticed the event already and come closer. Sorrn takes his arm away from Elaine again and the Omni-Tool of his right arm up. First it is not visible what he has done, but when his voice starts speaking, it is quite a bit louder, but still not too loud: **"Erhem, Ladies and Gentlemen, am I allowed to ask for your attention."** Thanks to these words the politician wins the rest of his guests now and everyone gathers around the stairs in a semi-circle now. It becomes quite uneasy for Elaine, while she considers: **"When someone invents a Universal Remedy against such situations, this one would become truly a billionaire."** But outward the Asari keeps her composure, while listening to the further words of Sorrn: **"First I want to thank that so many have accepted my invitation. I know that everyone has different duties and still you take your time for this festivity. For this applause to everyone."**

Arax starts to clap, but it doesn't take long till everyone – inclusively Kysaek – follow this gesture. The clapping lasts almost a minute and is relatively cautious and when Sorrn raises both hands, it silences already: **"You, like me, are seeing forward to an amusing evening certainly. But I would like to use this unique opportunity to welcome my today's guest of honor to you, because everyone has recognized her already for sure."**, the Turian assumes and lowers his arms, swaying with the right to Elaine and saying: **"My dear guests, the heroine of Anhur and the convicter of PGI's crimes, Miss Kysaeekkkk!"** Instantly the clapping starts again, but much more enthusiastic than earlier and without a word Elaine raises her right hand. Sorrn on the other hand finds further words and the people become silent again: **"I don't need to mention probably for what she stands, an example how far someone can come when the will is there. Although I don't approve to her arbitrary act, the result can't be denied. In the end her doing was a trigger, a sign, that our galaxy is suffering still of the consequences of the war almost 36 years ago. Still I am not in low spirits, oh no. I tell you why as well…because this woman has not only shown the mistakes, but also the path which needs to be taken to liven up the old days again…so that it becomes like before the war: a strong galaxy."**

Once again the Turian gets applause to his words and this time it last longer despite his hand sign, till the clapping ends. Now he finishes: **"Before I leave you again with the joyful festivities, I would like to give Kysaek the opportunity to say some words…"** Sorrn looks to Elaine, as well like she to him and one can see easily that he has caught her on the hop once again. Some moments later she directs her eyes to the crowd, thinking: **"I always get into such situations…Goddess, do you think that is funny?"** Her thoughts are followed one moment later by the spoken sentences: **"Mr. Sorrn is too friendly. First I am allowed to visit his festivity, get introduced here for everyone and now still few words… …well normally I have always something on my tongue, but he is able to do something, what only few can: leaving me speechless."** An amused murmuring is heard in the lines of guests, although not everyone laughs, but instead looks at the continuing to speak Asari: **"I am not very good with such things and the only thing which crosses my mind and I can say is: Mr. Sorrn is absolutely right. The galaxy is not fine at all and there is a need of more than a woman like me, who trip through this with luck. People like you all are needed, people with influence, with money and everything what is necessary to give the galaxy a leg-up. But it is the easiest when everyone visualizes one single fact: no one is able to do it alone, we need everyone…as long as everyone keeps that in mind, the galaxy will become better unavoidably and as strong as earlier."**

With these words Kysaek ends the small speech and Sorrn confirms the said things with a** "True words."** followed by his and shortly after applause of everyone present. They clap and clap and at the end Sorrn resolves the gathering: **"And now, have fun at this evening!"** All guests split up again in every direction and Elaine goes some steps down as well. But she stops, when Arax says: **"That's done, Miss Kysaek…how about with a smaller and more personal introduction now?"** The addressed turns around to the politician and looks at him silently, droning mentally: **"Is he doing that on purpose? Is he becoming suspicious?... …I have no choice probably. A good opportunity to mix with all the other people, eventually he will go away."** She nods to the man silently only and he says happily: **"Splendid. Follow me simply."** Sorrn goes the stairs down as well and Elaine follows him, when he turns right.

He leads Elaine through smaller like bigger groups of guests, till he arrives by one, a bit older human lady with lightly tanned, but also wrinkled skin. Her hairs are dark blond, but also characterized lightly by a certain grey color and she wears a white gown. The woman looks to Arax and Kysaek, who stop by her. The Turian says to the woman: **"Miss Weinder, I hope you enjoy the party till now."**; **"Of course, like so often, my dear fellow. Like I see, we are like always in best company."**; **"Ha ha, someone needs to let me look good after all…Kysaek, that is Rachél Weinder, CEO of the Novel Sirta Foundation…Miss Weinder, that is Kysaek."**, the Politician introduces both women to each other and a handshake follows between both, with the words of Rachèl's lightly scratchy voice after that: **"Who doesn't know her. Like I heard my company has supported you once with your efforts even, ignorantly of course."**; **"Supported? How do you mean that?"**; **"Maybe you have forgotten it already, but they said me that you have bought back then an equity stake of my company to get back on your feet."**; **"Ach yes, this is correct, I remember. I am sorry that I have forgotten this, I have much to do."**; **"I understand that and from business woman to business woman: No one is perfect, one isn't allowed only to show it to their subordinates."**; **"Good hint, only it is of no use for me. My people know that I am not perfect."**, Elaine admits and motivates Rachél to smirk. Hereby Arax intervenes and says to Weinder: **"I see already, here are two made for each other. I hope you don't take offence when I lead Kysaek around still for a bit; you could continue talking later on after all."**; **"Of course, Arax. Kysaek."** Rachél responds and goes away. Sorrn on the other hand leads the Asari on and reaches a group of Salarians.

The three wear identical suits with black-red color and only the middle one attracts attention, because his skin around the eyes is much whiter, while the remaining skin is lightly brown. This Salarian speaks to Sorrn: **"Arax, like always a successful feast."**; **"Sure. When a person is doing something like this already, then it needs to be done right… …Kysaek, that is Sules Morok. He is the Assistant Councilor of the Salarians…Sules that is Kysaek."** The introduced ones look at each other and a short nod follows from Morok, like from Elaine. With a relatively neutral voice Sules says to Elaine and Arax: **"My pleasure to meet you Kysaek. Sadly I have something important to discuss with my people; I hope you excuse me."**; **"Sure."**; **"Of course, my friend."** with which the conversation ends already and the Asari gets led on again.

It goes on and on through a line of guests and the next goal is a human again, an older man. All of his hairs are almost white, the hair style smooth and he has a dense beard around his mouth and chin. Sorrn warns Elaine: **"The next guest is really something special…but he is also a bit odd."**; **"I know many odd people. You need much to scare me."** The two stop in front the man and he leads a wine glass to his mouth, drinking a sip red vine. He lowers his glass again and Arax says: **"Dr. Verner, I really haven't expected that you will be able to come. A rare honor."**

* * *

Well yes, it is "Conrad Verner" ;-)

* * *

"**An exception. Burns asked me to come, so that I can present my newest results in the Dark Energy Research. Here the important people are gathered and some start losing the faith that we can solve this problem…but what one can expect? The Reaper weren't able to solve it for billions of years and we are working on it for barely 35 years."**; **"I see, Dr. Verner…do you know Kysaek already?"** Sorrn asks and Conrad offers his hand to the Asari, who accepts it and executes a handshake. Verner says to her: **"Wow, Kysaek, the new Shepard!"**; **"Ehem, what?"** is replied unsure by Kysaek and Conrad calms down a bit: **"Excuse me. My passion runs wild often. But that you are something like the successor of the Commander is true. The galaxy will always need such brave individuals like him and you."**; **"Ehm, thank you Conrad."**; **"You don't need to thank me for the truth…I have helped the Commander myself numerous times, like back then when…"**, and from here on an almost 30 minutes long story of Verner begins, about everything he has experienced with Shepard.

Over and over again something new follows and even the eloquent Sorrn doesn't find a loophole to end the conversation. That's why he and Elaine listen and listen, till Verner arrives at the end of his story apparently: **"And so we have stopped Cerberus together and that was the cornerstone of the Allianced Scientist Unit…but that are of course only the most known war stories, from me and him. You know, once…"**, and exactly here Sorrn speaks calmly: **"Excuse me, Doctor, but I believe we took up a lot of your valuable time already. The others are waiting for their report and it would be impolite to let them wait even longer."**; **"What, how…oh the time, where is the time going? You are right Mr. Sorrn. We continue this another time."**, Verner promises and Elaine murmurs politely: **"For sure."**, before the Doctor goes away from the two.

Sorrn says to Elaine: **"I said it after all…"**; **"That was…I admit it: odd. But where we talk about time, in the meantime I have taken up enough time of you. You don't need to introduce me to more people."**; **"Sure, I don't need to, but I want…let me introduce you to one woman still."**; **"Okay fine."** Kysaek agrees and starts moving to the last introduction tour.

Now they are coming closer to one bigger group of Asari – in total five. Almost all of them wear gowns, two in dark blue, the other three in damask red. While coming closer Elaine notices that there is even a sixth Asari and is surrounded by the five others. Barely they notice that Sorrn is coming closer, they make room and reveal the sixth Asari: her appearance can be labeled as quite tough, in many respects, but she is not fat at all; she wears a sleeveless gown in violet and her skin has a deep dark blue; additionally she wears a transparent, blackened back cape, which reaches over the shoulders, the back till to the hips. When Kysaek looks into her face, everything is clear and Sorrn speaks what she thinks: **"Matriarch Tel'Nara, it's been a while."**, and the Matriarch responds: **"Sorrn, a long overdue pleasure and with you all the more, Kysaek."**

The addressed one nods slowly only, before saying to the Matriarch: **"Matriarch Tel'Nara. It is almost ten years ago, that we have met the last time."**; **"That is true…I was never able to tell you my sorrow in person about the loss of your father."**, Tel'Nara states and for a moment it is seen by Elaine, that she dislikes this thought about the past. But she recovers fast, answering: **"That is very friendly. It is long ago and someday I will see him again in the Eternity."**; **"Most certainly, my kid, most certainly, but till then still a long life is ahead of you…and already now you have achieved much. It is doubtful, what you can still do in the next 1000 years."**; **"The time will show It."**; **"Spoken wisely…and till then there are still others, who do everything."** Tel'Nara raises her mouth corners, saying this and Kysaek nods slowly. Before another word can be spoken, Kysaek's Omni-Tool starts beeping and the Asari says: **"Everyone, excuse me please…"**, for what she gets a nod of everyone, before she can go away from Tel'Nara, Sorrn and the other Asari.

Kysaek goes some meters, as far till she has dove in between some guests and finds herself on the right side below the protrusion of the second floor. A short glance to both sides betrays Kysaek that she is undisturbed right now and so she speaks quietly in the radio: **"Here Kysaek, what's the matter?"**, and Ainsley answers: **"I wanted to help you to leave them…I believe you were enough mixed up with the guests."**; **"Absolutely…now I would like to switch with your really."**; **"I thought this. The next time…now we should get to work."**; **"Yes, but I believe it is better, when Shalei stays in the field of view of the other guests. It would be certainly more dangerous when someone notices that both of us have vanished somehow."**; **"There you are right…so Shalei, stay by the people."** Madison orders quasi and in the radio a **"Understood."**, comes from the quarian woman. Elaine adds: **"I try to get inside the Private Rooms first and contact you when I have something."** She ends the conversation and starts moving slowly now out of her position below the balcony. Elaine smoothes down her dress, before going on to the stairs, which are only few meters right of her. She goes there and climbs the stairs up slowly. When she arrives at the upper end, Elaine has a good view at the whole room and the partially jollity of the guests, as well like the security, being more than only distracted.

She goes right and wanders along the railing of the balcony, looking left over and over again, trying to see the door to Sorrn's Private Room. Hereby she finds something fast, in shape of an indeed opened, but by a Turian guarded door. She considers: **"So much to our luck…well I try it simply and act like I got lost a bit."**, and so she starts moving at the door. Few steps in front of her the guard is looking at Elaine, before raising his hand slowly, instructing her: **"I am sorry, Miss. This way leads to the Private Rooms of Mr. Sorrn. No admittance."**, and Elaine apologizes: **"I am sorry, I get lost the whole time in this big estate and want to find actually the Bathroom."**; **"The second Bathroom is directly below us and for the guests of the house."**; **"Thank you. Now I find it for sure."**, she responds and turns away.

She goes some steps in direction of the stairs again, at least as long as the guard is watching her. When this is not the case anymore, she presses herself against the wall and speaks quietly in the radio: **"I've found the target, but like so often we have no luck. I will barely be able to pass this guy."**, and Ainsley suggests: **"I could tap the hostile radio and lure the guard away from the door or you try to convince him somehow, so that he lets you through."** This suggestion is added by Shalei: **"I could also start a diversion."**, and Elaine considers, speaking quietly in the radio then: **"All of this sounds good…but convincing, the guy looks quite consequent…Shalei I build on you."**; **"Alright Kysaek, be prepared."**; **"Always."**, the Asari responds simply and goes back forward at the railing. She leans with the upper body against the railing and observes the crowd below her. Minutes and minutes pass during this, so Kysaek starts thinking: **"Well come on Shalei…"** She sighs quietly and starts looking for the quarian woman.

Suddenly the majority of the lights goes off and only very few flashlights lighten the room. Surprised and scared murmuring is heard in the hall, whereby one can see only marginally the silhouettes of most of the people. **"That's it probably."** Elaine realizes and looks to the side. Every guard grabs his head and receives probably orders – the Turian at the door says: **"Understood. The guards at the railing stay at the position and the others go to the generator."**

* * *

New music: "03 – Infiltration – Mass Effect 2 Kasumi's Stolen Memory Original Score"

* * *

The man leaves his position and passes Kysaek, while the other guards focus their attention on the main room. Elaine pushes herself away from the railing slowly and goes some steps backwards till she reaches the wall. There she is covered mostly by the shadows and moves straight forward. The shining green door button is still seen well and gets pushed by Kysaek. The electronic pushing noise and the drifting apart of the metal plates are hidden well by the murmuring of all guests and that's why stays unnoticed. The passage closes again and the Asari is inside the corridor, which isn't influenced by the blackout and leads directly to another room. Right of Kysaek are many small, white pillars with illuminated glass boxes on them and in the boxes are head statues of Turians out of brown stone. At each pillar is found a small name badge out of gold and one after another Elaine reads them:

* * *

Well to make it easier, here in the note you get all names ^^ first is "General Desolas Arterius", second "Councilor Sparatus", third "General Septimus Oraka" and fourth and last "Primarch Adrien Victus" :-) and don't forget to look for their images in Google/Images ^^

* * *

She looks back forward and reaches a bigger, only weakly lightened room. Only the light out of a line of windows directly opposite of Elaine and one switched on lamp on a table left of the Asari, give a bit sight. Otherwise there is a big double bed directly below the windows and left a long line of shelves full of books, files and small artifacts out of stone in the room. On the right room side are found some pictures, as well like ancient swords and firearms in further glass boxes and another door. Elaine reports this via radio: **"I am inside."**, whereupon Shalei says: **"Very good, but hurry up. They will need no 10 minutes till they notice that not the generator is the problem."** and Madison instructs Elaine: **"Go first to the Terminals and Server and don't leave behind fingerprints when possible."**; **"Alright Madison."**

Kysaek goes to the lightened table, where even two Terminals are found and one is even activated. The Asari activates her Omni-Tool and creates the connection to the switched on Terminal, what motivates Madison to say: **"Connection on and let's go! … … … …Mhh mhhh, no nothing. Mainly private things are saved here. Go on, Kysaek."** And that is what Elaine does also by activating the second Terminal with her Omni-Tool. A blue screen appears with password window and Ainsley says: **"That looks much better…"** As if by magic the signs get typed on the field and the screen changes to the main window, together with the words of the Broker: **"And next! … … … …not bad, yes mhh…argh, no. That is what we have already. A list of all organizations, but no note or reference who or what is wrong, right or important and who is the distributer. Try it with the Datapads!"**; **"On my way."** Elaine confirms and shortly before she switches the connection off, the Terminal gets switched off.

Carefully she sneaks to the shelves and asks: **"How should I do that? There need to be at least 100 Pads."**; **"Don't worry. There is never as much on Pads like on Computer. Move along them slowly and leave the connection activated during this."**; **"You are the Broker."** Kysaek responds and does it. She raises her left arm, activates her Tool and creates the connection to the Datapads while passing by for few moments. During this Ainsley says: **"Reports…reports…old speeches…copies of political treaties…History recordings…all of it is useless."**, and suddenly Shalei warns Elaine in the radio: **"Kysaek you need to get out. When I don't reactivate the manipulated lines again, we get problems."**; **"Crap. On my way. Give me a minute!"**; **"Hurry up."**, Shalei responds and Kysaek turns away from the shelves, going in the direction of the exit corridor.

In front of the door she becomes slower again and pushes the door button one moment later. The main room is still dark, the guard still not on his spot and so Kysaek sneaks out again. The gentle music silences slowly and only the conversation of the guests is heard. Elaine goes slowly to the stairs and exactly when the door to Sorrn's Bedroom closes again, all lights go back on.

Elaine goes the stairs down and groans quietly in the radio: **"I couldn't check everything even."**, and Madison assumes: **"Don't worry. The most important we have checked."**;** "But there was still a door…"**; **"Remember what the guard said: the second bathroom is downwards, so this was the first bathroom for sure."**; **"Let's hope this."**; **"Focus now. Now only his office on the other side remains."**; **"I am on my way."** She arrives at the end of the stairs and in this moment the door guard comes back from upwards and stops at his spot. But Elaine doesn't allow herself to be misled and simply goes on straight forward, looking at the door below the balcony on the other side. In the radio Shalei informs her: **"We need to hurry up. Slowly the first guests are starting to go and thanks to this we attract more attention."** Kysaek keeps silent this time and has reached her goal almost, when someone starts speaking from the side to her. One a bit rougher voice says: **"Hey Kysaek, wait a moment."**, and the woman stops, turning to the source: it is a Batarian, dressed in an officer uniform of the Hegemony and his face shows his age lightly.

* * *

Well welcome with me "Ka'hairal Balak"from the Mass Effect DLC: Bring down the Sky ^^

* * *

Elaine asks him: **"What can I do for you?"**; **"So impersonal. I thought a woman like you would greet the President of the Batarian Hegemony with more joy."**; **"Oh…excuse me, the change of darkness to light needs to be at fault for this. I haven't recognized you instantly, President Balak."**; **"You are forgiven. Actually I wanted to thank you."**; **"Thank? For what?"**; **"Don't worry, not for this thing with PGI. Probably it would be more annoying than anything else. I want to thank you for dealing with the thing on Camala."**; **"Between the Blood Pack and the Suns?"**; **"Exactly. We were preparing to attack already, but when I would have blown both of them, both of them also would take revenge on the Hegemony."**; **"That would have been unfavorable for sure. Am happy that I could help you."**; **"The Batarians never forget who helped them or treated them badly. Maybe I can do you a favor one day."**; **"Perhaps I may take this up later, but probably not."**; **"Let's wait for it…ah! Before I forget it, do you know Valaen Dantius already?"** Balak asks and turns around, saying: **"Miss Dantius, come here."**

Kysaek narrows her eyes and follows his glance and as if on cue Valaen Dantius comes to the two. For a moment she also narrows her eyes, but her glance normalizes fast and even the fact, that she has met Elaine once, is not seen on her. Instead she greets Elaine: **"Good Evening, Kysaek, a long overdue pleasure."**; **"Apparently and why do I earn it?"** is returned and Balak explains: **"Dantius Industries is one of the biggest suppliers of the Hegemony. I thought it can't harm when two business women meet."** and Valaen says: **"A good thought. Perhaps you should come to Illium one day and there we can talk a bit, but not so soon…I have much business and no time. Also this meeting here is short-lived…so excuse me please."** Valaen says, bows gently and leaves the conversation group. Balak joins this as well: **"Always something to do this woman…it was a pleasure for me, Kysaek, and don't forget: Never blow it with the Hegemony."**; **"I will remember it, President. Nice evening still."** Kysaek says farewell and stays at her spot, while Balak disappears slowly in the crowd.

In the radio Ainsley says: **"The democratic Dictator in person. Would have never thought that Sorrn invites him."** and Elaine responds quietly: **"We should focus on the other thing. I go on."**; **"Understood."**, Madison confirms and Elaine goes slowly to the earlier selected door. A push and it is open, before Kysaek disappears in one a bit darker, but still lightened corridor. It has quite a distance and after few meters a door at the right side is seen. Straight forward a junction left follows, at which another, locked door is found. Elaine asks Ainsley quietly: **"The door straight forward leads to the office, correct?"**; **"Yes."**; **"It is locked."**; **"Mhhh, be careful. The attempt cracking it could start an alarm."**; **"What else can I do?"**; **"Well on the one hand you could try to take over the Control Room…but that would be quite a risk factor. But there you could finish off the Security."**; **"What else?"**; **"When you follow the corridor left, you reach a part of the wall, where lines are moving openly for a bit. Below it is also the Security System…but they will notice this fast and when they get you, no one can help you then."**

"**Both options sound bad…is there a number three?"**; **"Yes, but you will not like It."**; **"Spit it out, we have not the time for this."**; **"Alright. The first door you passed, through it you get inside the Guest Lounge. You could open the window there and go into the office via the outer beams. Of course this requires that a window of the office is open…"**; **"Lounge? Bet there are people inside."**; **"Rather not. It is for guests, which stay overnight by Sorrn…"**; **"Mhpf…all options are not really great, but I try my luck with the Lounge."**; **"Good, be careful."** Ainsley says and Elaine goes the way back to the first door. She opens the passage and in front of her a medium-sized, relatively dark room is expanding. Here as well the light comes mainly from outside, lightening the room. Arranged in a square one very big couch is found and in the middle are spread several tables. With careful steps Kysaek goes along the edge of the couch, but freezes literally when she hears a noise.

Only slowly she turns her head in the direction of the noise, which can be categorized obviously as creaking leather. In the semi-darkness Kysaek can see something barely, but still she looks for the reason of this noise: at the rear part of the couch are two humans, a man and a woman. Their lascivious movements and cozy noises betray that they do it with each other. Elaine hears the man saying: **"You are a hard negotiating partner…but nhfff good, you get the role in the new contract, Janna."** Cause of the mentioned name Kysaek can't stop herself looking a second time and sees indeed Janna's blond hair and finally her face. Elaine's thought is short: **"Slut."** and she moves on straight forward, still slowly. In front the window she stops and starts opening it, carefully and slowly. A subtle air blast comes inside the room, but the humans on the couch don't notice it and so Elaine opens it much.

Kysaek first climbs on the window edge inside and then at the one outside. In front of her the abyss to the Presidium Ring is found, while over her head single Skycars are flying passed her and below her one of the many lakes is waiting. She presses herself against the window first and then she has done the first steps left, against the wall. Shallow air currents play around the Asari over and over again, forcing her dress to move a bit. **"Don't look down, simply don't look down."** she says herself permanently, but still she does the opposite and snorts: **"The offer of the switch is up still…"** and Ainsley tells her: **"Close your eyes and get to It."**; **"THAT would be the worst I could do now."** Elaine replies vigorously and reaches the edge turn.

She senses around the corner with her left hand, before the appropriate leg follows. It goes on agonizingly slow and she is very shaky on her legs, but in the end she is around the corner. She catches several breaths and shoves herself forward again. Step by step she goes on and after few meters she reaches finally the window of the office. But the first window is locked and she needs to go on, sensing and sensing. Everyone seems to be closed and not before number five Elaine has luck. **"Blessed be the Goddess, I wouldn't have the motivation to go back."** crosses her mind and she climbs carefully through the opening. Her feet reach the ground and she stands in a darkened room directly behind a big desk, on which an inactive Terminal is found. The room is around as big as the bedroom and left like right are found shelves in the same length. They have files and Datapads and at the lower end of every shelf is found a small server. Otherwise there is nothing worth mentioning in the office and Kysaek informs Ainsley: **"I am inside and go on."**

"**Hurry up, we are losing time."** the Broker claims and Elaine activates her Omni-Tool. With it she activates the Terminal on the desk and here also a password prevents her progress, but Ainsley cracks it within seconds. The images on the main screen betray Elaine that Broker has started searching and within seconds hundreds of windows open in the main program. Madison says: **"Here are very much data…but…mhh that almost looks like in the upper room. Only that Pads and Terminals are one this time, damn It."**; **"Come on. You need to find something."**; **"Don't forget with who you are talking…all of this is so…oh…this damned smart Turian."**; **"What? Have you found something?"**; **"Oh yes, he has done this very clever."**; **"When it is important, make a note of it and look on."**; **"Unnecessary. I have exactly what we need."**; **"Are you sure? That is our last opportunity."**; **"Trust me, I am sure."**; **"Okay."**, Elaine answers and deactivates her Omni-Tool, switching off the Computer in this way as well.

Simultaneously she asks Ainsley: **"And now I need to go the whole way back?"**; **"No. While you were on your way, I have hooked myself up to the system. I can open the door look for few seconds, but not too long, otherwise the guards notice It."**; **"Good, give me a moment. I go to the door."**; **"Make it quick."** Ainsley says and Elaine runs to the door, where she tells Madison: **"Am there."**; **"I open it."**, and the door lock becomes green. Instantly Kysaek pushes it and the path opens. With quick steps Elaine goes outside and looks around instantly. No one is seen and while she catches a breath, the door closes again. She goes slowly forward and speaks in the radio: **"Shalei…it gets time to go. Meet me at the exit of the big room."**; **"Okay. See you."** the quarian woman confirms and Elaine comes out of her corridor, back into the main room.

This one is emptier in the meantime, but still there are many guests. Kysaek passes the people and groups, focused on the exit. There Shalei is waiting already and sees the approaching Kysaek. The female Quarian joins the normal pace of the Asari and while they go inside the corridor, direction of the exit, Shalei says: **"In the end it was quite entertaining…"**, and Elaine groans: **"…next time I listen to Vorrn…by such things…"** Shalei laughs quietly and with these last words the two women leave the Estate of Arax Sorrn…

* * *

And the chapter is over ^^ I hope you liked this sneaky chapter without action ;-) and tell us your opinion with the help of the review function ^^

And till next time stay tuned ^^

P.S. Some explanations, if somebody has forgotten it :-) :

Janna Lakova appears in the first chapter (Finally Party Time!) of Mass Effect 4 – A New Galaxy :-)

The thing with Camala happened in Act IX, Chapter 2: Wounds of War also in Mass Effect 4 – A New Galaxy ;-)

And a small translation hint: "Close your eyes and get to it" is the literal German Translation of "Grit your teeth and get to it" ^^ but the English version would sound illogical with the next sentence, so I used the German one ;-)


End file.
